Mass Effect 2: With a Twist
by the undeniable 1
Summary: It's not the same exact story as the game but the same plot line, with personal touches added on and things that I felt would be interesting. In this story Commander Shepard has an older brother who joins him in the fight against the collectors, and he pretty much creates his own waves with Miranda mainly. read, enjoy, feed back if you like it you like it if you dont you dont.
1. Chapter 1

This is the story of two Shepard brothers and how they got through Mass Effect 2 with the before, after, and all the in betweens. I skipped ME1 because my creativity didn't pull me to that one

Character information  
Johnathan Matthew Shepard  
April 11,2154  
Born on Earth in NY to Hannah Powers-Shepard and Joseph Shepard Sr. John went with his father in 2164 and studied in engineering and alliance training while his father captained the Orizaba. He enlisted in the alliance in 2172 at the age of 18 and became the Hero of Elysium in 2179. He defeated rogue spectre Saren Arterius and his geth forces in 2183. The Normandy was attacked and destroyed three weeks later with Lieutenant Commander John Shepard on board.  
John Shepard is 6'3, ice blue eyes, buzz cutt black hair, with a neat trimmed goatee, he is also a paragade.

Joseph Michael Shepard Jr.  
May 19, 2151  
Born on Earth to Hannah Powers- Shepard and Joseph Shepard Sr. When John Shepard went with his father in 2164 Joseph Shepard stayed to help his mother Hannah Shepard through the divorce from Joseph Sr. and her red sand addiction. Joseph Shepard is a dangerously powerful biotic, his hand to hand combat skill is impeccable for someone with no military training. Joseph Shepard was arrested for the murder of a young human male in a bar one night in 2179, all the evidence wasn't conclusive but it was enough for a conviction.  
Joseph Shepard is 6'5, crystal grey eyes, black hair which is normally in a faux hawk, with dark stubble facial hair. He has tribal tattoos all over his body and a tattoo on his neck in memory of his brother who died in 2183. Joseph does whatever he thinks is right at the moment paragon or renegade.


	2. Chapter 2

2183

The Normandy was falling apart and fast. Commander John Shepard was on his way to the cockpit to retrieve Joker who refused to abandon ship.  
As he walked through what was left of the CIC his heart raced one wrong step could have been the end of his life . After several careful steps he made it to the cockpit where Joker was trying to still save the Normandy in futile.  
"Joker we have to go now" said Shepard.  
"No I won't abandon the Normandy, I can still save her" Joker replied with complete focus.  
Shepard looked around again " Jeff the Normandy is lost we achieve nothing going down with the ship"  
Joker sighed then finally gave in " yeah alright, help me up" said Joker.  
"Oh shit, they're coming around for another attack" Joker noticed as Shepard stepped away to see the damage being done .  
He immediately returned to retrieve Joker, " ahhhh watch the arm" Joker groaned in pain as Shepard grabbed him rushing to the escape pod. Once Shepard had Joker set and ready to go the ship rocked pulling him away he grabbed on to the edge of the cockpit entrance. "Commander " Joker cried out as Shepard pushed the button setting off the escape pod, " Sheeeeeppppppaaaaaaaarrrrrrdddddd" he screamed as he watched his friend and leader Commander John Matthew Shepard float into the abyss.

As Shepard floated away a million things ran through his mind, his thoughts went to Ashley the woman he fell in love with. He could never understand why he felt the way he did after such a short tine, but in the end he loved her and that was all that mattered.  
He thought of his father retired Rear-Admiral Joseph Shepard, the pride on his face when his son graduated from the academy. And the even bigger smile when he received his N7 designation. But he could never forget the look on his face when he received The Star of Terra for defending Elysium from Batarian slavers.  
He thought of his mother Hannah Shepard, he didn't remember much of Hannah from his younger years, but she was his mother all the same and he loved her.  
Then he thought of him, how could he think of him last, his only brother, his best friend, the man he practically owed his life too. His older brother Joseph Shepard Jr. He hadn't talked to Joe in over 4yrs and now he would never have the chance again.  
As his life slipped away from him little by little, the excruciating pain of oxygen loss, John Shepard didn't make too many mistakes but that was the one he would always regret. 

A/N: The first couple of chapters are gonna be pretty short just bare with me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

2183 Earth, Rikers Island,NY

"Inmate 2254637 step forward" a guard yelled.  
Joseph Shepard Jr. stepped forward for the morning head count. He had spent the last 5yrs of his life on this rock, and quite frankly he was getting tired of it.  
As the head count finished a guard named Smith called out to him "Shepard, you got a visitor" that shocked the hell out of him, he stopped taking visitors 4yrs ago when Johnny last came to see him and told him about his Star of Terra award. He wondered how John was he missed his little brother, but he was here and John was the hero of the damn Citadel according to the ANN. He walked to the visiting room to see Councilor David Anderson sitting with his father Joseph Shepard Sr. " Dad, Captain" he addressed them, " what have I done to warrant this visit from you two old war hounds". They both chuckled a little because the news they were bringing was no laughing matter. Joe sat down across from them, " so what's up" he said. Anderson spoke up as Joe Sr. began to let the tears fall softly, " I hate to have to tell you this son, but somebody had to give you the news and as you can see your dads not really in condition to give it to you". Joe began to get nervous looking at his father, a man made of stone in his eyes, sitting across from him crying like a child, " Anderson what the hell is going on" Joe said, anger and worry starting to creep up into his expression.  
Anderson looked down "it's John he-", was all Anderson could get out before being cut off by Joe "NO, NO,NO, not Johnny anybody but Johnny, how the fuck could you let this happen Anderson, I gave up my fucking life and all I asked was for you two sons of bitches to take care of my brother" Joe spat out viciously at his father and his brother's mentor. "Joseph I'm sorry this happened, there was nothing we could do, it all happened so fast, one minute the ship was flying fine, the next it was gone destroyed over Alchera" Anderson told him as Mr. Shepard continued to weep at the loss of his son.  
Tears started rolling down Joe's eyes, " when is his funeral" he asked voice cracking slightly. Anderson looked down again with his reply " the ceremony was held last week, listen Joseph before you get upset-" was all Anderson could get out before he was pulled into a singularity, along with the former Admiral Shepard.  
" You buried my only brother, the only person I ever really gave a damn about without me being there" he said with all the hate he could muster, biotics flaring powerfully.  
Before he could send a warp into the singularity he was dropped to his knees by overloads of electricity.  
He slowly stood up biotics flaring before he sent a powerful shockwave into the 5 soldiers protecting the councilor. He angrily ripped off the biotic collar he was wearing and sighed in relief, "that was fucking painful believe it or not" he said with a smirk at the floating councilor and admiral.  
Joe walked out of the room biotics still flaring throwing warps and shockwaves at everybody that crossed his path. Then he saw her, walking over in her trademark cat suit, heels clicking, he could'nt help but notice how she filled out that cat suit, curves in all the right places. Yet also wondering how the hell she got in here, then clearing his thoughts realizing that he tore several new holes in the prison.  
" , may I have a moment of your time", she said in an unmistakeble Australian accent.  
"Mr. Shepard? " Joe looked around "oh you mean the jackass floating around in a singularity with the first human councillor, back that way kinda hard to miss" he replied walking past her.  
" let's not make this complicated you can sit here on this rock or you can come with me, my boss has a job for you".  
He walked over to her in his most imposing form possible and looked down at the patch on her suit, "Cerberus, you can take your job and stick it somewhere deep inside that suit sweetheart, I may be a convict but even I have limits. And that limit is definitely Cerberus so you and your boss can kiss my ass ok sugar pie" he said walking past her again.  
One thing Miranda Lawson hated was being called names like honey and sweetheart. And before Joe knew it he was rocked by a powerful biotic slam from none other than the beautiful Miranda Lawson.  
Joe stood up slowly dusting himself off biotics flaring "I think I'm in love" he said ,as he gave her the grin he shared with the first human spectre, as he biotically charged her into a wall.  
"Ugh" Miranda spat out recovering from the charge "you disgust me" as she threw the most powerful warp she could muster sending him crashing through the door, where he was instantly surrounded by guards .  
" You know fellas I think we just got a little out of hand, I'm a little distraught right now I just lost my brother, so I may have threw humanities councillor in a singularity, and possibly burned the wardens toupee with a warp that "alledgedly" was directed at him, I think we can discuss this like adults." He said in his most sincere fake voice.  
The warden walked over toupee in hand fire burning in his eyes " I DON'T CARE WHAT WE HAVE TO DO GET THIS BASTARD OUTTA HERE, BETTER YET SHIP HIM TO PURGATORY...smug son of a bitch ." The warden muttered walking away. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

2185 Lazarus Station

"Shepard wake up. Shepard can you hear me get out of that bed now this facility is under attack" said an unknown voice.  
John Shepard sat up slowly, stiff from lack of movement and unhealed injuries, rubbing his jaw.  
"What the hell is going on" he said to himself slowly getting out of the bed, following the orders given to him by the unknown woman. He grabbed his pistol and armor making his way through waves of mechs.  
"Shepard what are you doing up" asked an unknown male.  
"Who the hell are you sir and what the hell is going on here, why are your mechs attacking us".  
"Names Jacob Taylor and it seems that somebody reprogrammed the mechs to attack on sight, but things must be pretty bad if Miranda's got you running around." Jacob replied.  
" Ok let's finish the cheap C3PO's off and get the hell outta here" Shepard replied and Jacob complied as they finished the mechs in no time.  
" Whats the quickest way to the shuttles Jacob" Shepard asked.  
"Depends where the mechs are thickest" Jacob replied.  
"Check, check, is anyone on this frequency" a man identified by Jacob as Wilson came through sounding distressed.  
" Wilson where are you" Jacob questioned the man.  
"Ahhh, server room b" Wilson yelled out before the channel cut off.  
Shepard and Jacob made their way to Server room b, where they found Wilson on the floor bleeding from a leg wound. Shepard looked around and noticed there were'nt any mechs in sight. "Strange" he thought to himself, while Jacob questioned the man about his presence in the room.  
Shepard brushed off his suspicion temporarily as they healed Wilson and Jacob revealed to him that they were Cerberus. That made Shepard tense back up as they made their way to the shuttles, he couldn't help but think of all the sick shit Cerberus did back when he was chasing Saren.  
"Right through this door" Wilson said as they made it to the shuttle bay.  
The door opened revealing Miranda in a very disgusted state.  
"Miranda but I thought you were-" "BLAM"  
"Dead" she replied as her bullet pierced Wilson's throat .  
Shepard kept his gun firmly trained on the woman as he took in what just happened, while Jacob questioned Miranda over her murdering Wilson. John couldn't help but notice her beauty and figure "Joey would love her" he thought to himself. " Hey we leaving or what I'd really like to get out of here and I don't trust either of you Cerberus lackeys".  
Miranda rolled her eyes at the comment "after you Commander" she stated as they boarded the shuttle.

A/N: Pretty much have to stick to the story with this one or it won't make sense to me and I'll get lost, carry on good people. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

2185 Prison Ship Purgatory

"206, 207,208," Joseph Shepard counted his pushups he did in the bulletproof glass cell he was put in.  
Joseph couldn't complain about his punishment, he could of got thrown in cryo like the extremely tatted bald chick he tried to help. If there was one thing Joseph Shepard couldn't stand it was rapists of all types, and between him and the tattooed girl there were at least fifteen smeared rapists all over the walls of the lower deck.  
"209,210,211,212" he stopped thinking back to why he was here again. "The bitch in the cat suit, ohhhhhhh her ass is mine if I ever see her again... 213,214,215" he continued his workout.

**ON ROUTE TO MINUTEMAN STATION **

John Shepard sat back in deep thought. Miranda interrupted "Shepard you seem in form but we should run other tests".  
"C'Mon Miranda he seems all there and I can vouch for Shepard's combat skill personally." Jacob interrupted.  
"Start with personal history" Miranda said unmoved by Jacob's defense of Shepard.  
"Ok, history shows you were born on Earth, lived there for ten years then you were put into the custody of your father retired Rear-Admiral Joseph Shepard Sr."Jacob questioned.  
"Yeah, Joey made me go with him, because our mother wasn't fit to care for us and he wasn't fit to care for me. Shepard replied. " Where's my brother" he asked.  
" Ah yes, Joseph Shepard Jr., last we heard he was moved from Riker's Island, after he was informed of your death he damn near demolished the entire prison, and put your father and captain Anderson in a singularity." Miranda informed him with loathe and distain in her voice for his brother. "The Illusive Man may know more on his current whereabouts." She told him.  
They questioned Shepard about Elysium and his decision to make Anderson humanities councilor, and Virmire for the next fifteen minutes it took to get to the station.

Minuteman Station

"Head down those stairs The Illusive Man is waiting for you" Miranda informed walking over to a terminal working on it.  
Shepard did as she instructed walking into the QEC, where he was met by The Illusive Man. The Illusive Man informed Shepard about the missing colonists and the whereabouts of his former team.  
"Where is Joseph Shepard my brother? John asked.  
"I have a lead that I'm still looking into on the whereabouts of your brother, go to Freedom's Progress with Jacob and Miranda, I should have something for you by the time you return." Said the Illusive Man lighting his third cigarette of the conversation.

In the investigation of Freedom's Progress Shepard, Jacob, and Miranda discovered that the Collectors were behind the attacks on the colonists. While on Freedom's Progress Shepard ran into his former squad mate Tali Zorah, who helped him although she informed Shepard that she couldn't join him at the moment.  
Back at Minute Man station the Illusive Man gave Shepard 4 dossiers Archangel, Mordin Solus, Jack the convict, and Joseph Shepard Jr. John was initially worried about this as his brother had been incarcerated for so long he feared he wouldn't be his normal self and combat ready. But the plan was to pick him up first, the fact that he and Jack were on the same prison ship was a plus.

A/N: Not too much going on here, but we'll get there soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Forgot my disclaimer so as you know I don't own any of this**

**Chapter 5**

**Normandy SR2 (On route to Purgatory Prison Ship)**

John was glad to see Joker and Chakwas on board with him. "Maybe the others will join in too" he said to himself hopefully. He still was a little upset with Joker for pretty much causing his death, but he didn't feel a need to do anymore damage to the guy. After what he heard Ashley did to the poor guy, Shepard agreed that was enough. He made his way around the ship getting to know the entire crew and taking a few requests while at it.

* * *

"Shepard, let's go, get dressed" Warden Kuril said to Shepard throwing him the beige cargo pants and black tank top he was wearing when he was brought onto the ship.  
"Where am I going warden" Joe questioned slipping out of the prison uniform and into the fresh clothes the warden gave him. He cracked his neck and knuckles in comfort. "Soooooo " he said waiting for an answer.  
Warden Kuril walked away from the cell letting it close behind him "Cerberus has bought you and they spent a handsome amount of credits to have you as well" the warden stated walking around the corner chuckling softly.  
The look on Joseph's face said it all anger, rage, and worry "what the fuck does Cerberus want with me, damnt the damn catsuit lady she wants to kill me, probably bought me for some sort of personal torture pleasure project. Hmmmm I can take her, come on bitch I'm ready for you." Joseph said to himself, pulling off his shirt jumping up onto the bar in his cell doing some pull ups.

* * *

**(3 hours later)**

Commander John Shepard walked through the prison ship following Warden Kuril to where his brother was being kept, he had brought Jacob and Miranda with him for back up because you can never be too sure.  
"So warden, what can you tell me about this prisoner other than the fact he has my last name." John questioned not wanting to let the warden know that Joseph was his brother.  
"Joseph Shepard not much he stays quiet most of the time outside of the incident a few days ago, way too much biotic power for a human almost as powerful as Jack." The warden informed  
"Oh do tell" Shepard asked questioningly.  
"He and Jack went on a little rampage on the lower deck, took out fifteen other prisoners before we were able to neutralize them" the warden said still a little shaken up over the incident "I've never seen something so vicious and I've seen alot of things in my life."  
"Sounds like exactly what I need, what can you tell me about Jack?" Shepard asked the warden.  
"Cerberus didn't tell you" the warden turned to face Shepard " Jack is the meanest nastiest thing I've ever met with way too much biotic power, she's in cryo for her safety as well as the other prisoners." He explained  
"Might be a handful Commander" Jacob interjected to the commander.  
"Nothing we can't handle" Shepard said confidently.  
After a few more minutes of walking they arrived at the cell to find Joseph Shepard still doing pull ups, John smiled brightly instantly recognizing the imposing figure as his brother.  
"Can you let me in I wanna talk to him before we move on to pick up Jack" John asked.  
"I don't see why not, I'm going to go and make sure the funds from Cerberus cleared you can move on to out processing when you're ready, walk through that door and make a right at the first corridor." Warden Kuril said as he walked away.  
John turned to Jacob and Miranda " I'm gonna go in alone I need a minute with my brother, keep an eye out and make sure these bastards don't try anything funny, that warden rubs me the wrong way." Shepard said to them as they nodded their ascent.  
John walked into the cell staring at his brother's back he noticed a few new tattoos than before, and the long ponytail down to his back, as he did pull ups oblivious to his presence.  
"Joseph Michael Shepard Jr." John called out  
Joe looked over his shoulder " hey Johnny" pulling back up then it hit him as he dropped from the bar slowly turning around.  
"John" he whispered out as he stared at his brother's face "No Johnny's dead " he shook his head. Then he looked up at the figure wearing his brother's face biotics flaring.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

**Purgatory Prison ship**

"Raaaaaaggggghhhhhhh" Joe screamed out as he biotically slammed the impostor into the wall "What the fuck are you playing at Cerberus, you come in here wearing my brother's face, what do you want from me " he screamed as he headbutted the figure.  
"Joseph its me" John croaked out a little stunned from the headbutt his brother had given him.  
"Bullshit Johnny's dead, who the fuck are you speak now" Joseph yelled out holding the figure by the collar of his N7 armor, an exact replica if John's armor he thought to himself.  
"Ok I'm gonna tell you something that only the real John Shepard would know, just let me go Joe damnt." John said staring his brother directly in the eye.  
"Tell me our secret if your the real John" Joseph said releasing the figure, stepping away biotics still flaring.  
John regained his composure standing up to his full height and looked his brother dead in the eye "you didn't kill that guy in the bar that night and the reason your in here right now is because of me." He said looking down away from his brother's eyes.  
It took Joe a minute to take all this in, he looked at his brother tears slowly falling from his eyes. "Johnny, Jesus Christ what, how, Jesus come here" he said pulling his brother into a strong embrace "I'm sorry kiddo I didn't know, how the hell are you alive, did you really die? Joe asked still holding onto his brother  
"Yeah I really died bro, Cerberus spent two years rebuilding me" John replied releasing from the embrace, rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Stop that neck rubbing shit, I hate it when you do that, why the hell are you nervous" Joe scolded his younger brother  
"No reason, but anyway let's get outta here we just gotta pick up one more of your jailhouse buddies then I'll explain everything to you about what's going on and why Cerberus wants you" John told his brother  
"Alright Johnny I'm trusting you to do what's right, I'm still not sure about Cerberus though, " Joe said following John out of the cell "Which brings me back to what I wanted to tell you, its not your fault I ended up on this damn ship, its Cerberus' ".he told John  
"Really, what the hell happened" John asked genuinely intrigued  
"After I had my little grief stricken rampage on the island I ran into this beautiful woman in a-" he paused locking his eyes on Miranda as she locked hers on his "black and white catsuit... Johnny that's her the damn catsuit lady who got me stuck in this hell hole" Joe fumed following John towards Miranda and Jacob.  
"Joey relax, Miranda's alright so far, she's responsible for my resurrection" John smoothly pleaded with his brother not to attack Miranda .  
Joe thought about it for a few minutes as they kept walking towards the two Cerberus operatives "Damnt alright Johnny, I'll be nice for you, but you owe me big time" Joe said angrily relaxing " but I promise you, they try anything funny I'll reave the life out of both of em slowly".  
"That's exactly why your here, I need somebody not Cerberus watching my back, somebody I trust" John told Joseph as they made it over to Jacob and Miranda.  
"Jacob Miranda, this is Joseph Shepard my brother" John introduced "Joe, this is Jacob Taylor and Miranda Lawson, Miranda is the XO on board the Normandy and Jacob is the chief gunnery officer. " John explained  
"Nice to meet you Jacob" Joe extended his hand which Jacob quickly shook ," Ms. Lawson plan on warping me through any rooms today" he addressed Miranda with a grin.  
"Not as long as you do your job and keep your distance" she shot back at him, taking his extended hand, but instead of the firm handshake he gave Jacob he placed a kiss on Miranda's hand which she quickly snatched away and scoffed.  
John and Jacob chuckled lightly until Miranda glared at both of them.  
"Right then let's pick up Jack" John said walking in the direction the warden told them to take to get Jack.  
"Jack whose Jack" Joe asked.  
"You should know , you and her tore up the lower decks a few days ago according to the warden" John replied  
"Ohhhhhhh tattoo girl, haha yeah good times" Joe said  
Jacob and Miranda just stared at him for a moment before continuing on with John.  
They made it to the out processing room after John convinced a few guards to stop beating a prisoner, after he and Joe argued for ten minutes over the guy deserving it and what not.  
The door opened to an empty room as the wardens voice came through the speaker.  
"Shepard I'm sorry but your more valuable as a prisoner than a customer, drop your weapons and proceed into this open cell"  
"Damnt Johnny you call this a rescue" Joe said clearly not impressed at his brother's lack of foresight " You know your too damn trusting sometimes" Joe stated flaring his biotics.  
The four of them fought through waves of guards, prisoners, and mechs after Joe 'accidentally' pushed the button to open all the cells. Finally reaching the crooked warden and literally disintegrating him with attacks from John's assault rifle, Joe and Miranda's biotics, and Jacob's moral support.

Jack was almost home free quickly dispatching the two guards blocking her exit, when she looked out and saw the Normandy "Cerberus agggghhhh " she spat out as she looked for another way off the station almost running into another guard who was killed by a headshot from John's pistol.  
"Who the fuck are you" she addressed John "hey dickhead" she addressed Joe.  
"I'm Commander Shepard and I'm here to rescue you"John said  
"Shit you sound like a pussy" she shot back at him  
"Hahahhahahhahahahah, you do kind of sound pussy like John" Joe interrupted  
Jack smirked at her fellow convict.  
"Listen this ship is going down, we're your only way off this death trap" John stated quite agitated  
"We could just knock her out and take her" Miranda suggested seriously  
"I'd like to see you try" Jack shot back  
"We're not going to attack her" John said  
Smart move, look you want me to come with you make it worth my while" Jack stated suggestively.  
"What do ya want?" John asked  
"I bet your ships got lots of databases, I wanna look at those files, see what Cerberus has got on me" she said  
"I'll give you full access" John said  
"Shepard your not authorized to do that" Miranda cut in aggravated  
"Ohhh and it upsets the cheerleader, even better, you better be straight up with me" Jack said  
"Hahahahaha cheerleader I like that, it suits you Lawson, hahahahaha" Joe laughed hysterically all the way back to the ship.


	8. Chapter 8

**SORRY KIDS THERE'S SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER CLOSE YOUR EYES IF YOUR AFRAID**

**Chapter 7**

**On board the Normandy**

"Johnny where's the bathroom, I need to clean up" Joe said rubbing his wildly unkempt beard  
"Take the elevator down to the crew deck", Jacob you mind showing him where" John said to Joe and Jacob  
"You got it Commander" Jacob saluted leading Joe down to the crew deck.

* * *

John led Jack to the briefing room accompanied by Miranda. She addressed Jack quickly to lay down the ground rules of the ship, as John told Joker to head to Omega to retrieve Archangel and Mordin.  
"Welcome to the Normandy Jack, I'm Miranda, Shepard's second in command. On this ship se follow orders, is that understood."  
"Shepard tell the cheerleader to back off, I'm here because of our deal" Jack shot back.  
"Miranda will let you into the system, let me know what you find" Shepard said as Jack walked out of the room.  
Miranda just stared at Shepard " what?" He asked noticing the evil stare.  
Miranda shook her head walking out of the room.

* * *

In the elevator Jacob and Joe were getting to know each other, then an interesting subject came about.  
"What's up with Lawson" Joe asked curiously  
"What do you mean Shepard" Jacob replied clearly caught off guard by the question.  
"I mean is she always so cold, I mean the only emotion I've ever seen her show so far was anger and frustration, what could make a person that way" Joe asked.  
"I don't know Miranda never really discusses her past or personal life with anyone, and she pushes away anybody who tries to get close to her" Jacob shared slightly sad hoping Joe wouldnt pick up on that.  
"That sucks, she's a beautiful woman she should smile more anyway, I'm off for a shower and a shave, pleasure talking to you Jacob" Joe shook his hand one more time before walking over to the men's room.

* * *

About an hour later John took the elevator down to the crew deck in search of his brother and some food after that firefight he had to admit he was famished.  
"Goldstein have you seen my brother" John asked crewman Goldstein.  
"Who sir" Goldstein replied  
" The male tattooed convict that we brought on board" John explained  
" Ohhhhhh yeah he's still in the men's room" Goldstein informed  
."He's been in there for a while? John asked  
"Yup, ever since he came down sir" Goldstein said  
"Hmmmmm ok thank you crewman proceed before Miranda smells you not doing any work" John joked.  
Goldstein laughed walking away to return to her duties. John walked over to the men's room and knocked on the door.  
" Joseph you couldn't find a better place to whack off seven years of frustration" John shouted teasing his brother  
"Screw you John, I'll be out when I'm back to my normal handsome self" Joe shot back at John.  
"Alright you damn woman, come up to the captain's quarters when your done in there" John said.  
"You got it kiddo" Joe said

* * *

About an hour later Joe walked out of the bathroom looking and feeling like a new man, he had gotten rid of the ponytail and back to his faux hawk which he didn't have the privilege of in jail and his beard was now gone, turned into neatly trimmed stubble. He walked right out of the door and directly into Miranda.  
"Excuse me Lawson, didn't see you there" he apologized  
"Just watch where your going next time" she replied rather annoyed.  
"Hey watch how you talk to me I'm not one of these little Cerberus lackeys that fear you, you give respect to receive it and I been real nice to your ass out of respect for John, but that's gonna get old soon too." He shot back at her.  
"I don't have time to sit here and argue with you about your feelings of disrespect, there's a lot to do Shepard and your practically hindering me from doing my job" she returned.  
Joe walked closer to Miranda and looked her up and down, he then whispered so only she could hear him " You need to get laid Lawson" and walked away "and I'm the one that spent seven years in jail yet she's walking around all bent out of shape" Joe muttered stepping into the elevator leaving Miranda dumbfounded.  
She stood there fuming at Joseph Shepard's comment a moment before storming back to her office as crewmen scampered out of her way.  
"How dare he that arrogant bastard uggghhhh that man infuriates me " she shouted. Good thing the office was soundproof or the entire crew would of heard her rant over Joseph Shepard.  
" Damnt he's right" she muttered to herself. It had been a while since Miranda's last 'release and it was definitely overdue. Thinking about it made her lower region moisten, Miranda locked her door and made her way over to her bed slowly coming out of her catsuit, revealing her black lace bra and panties. She laid back on the bed sliding her hand between her legs and closing her eyes as she slowly began to rub her clitoris.  
"Mmmmm" Miranda softly moaned increasing the speed of her rubs, almost at her climax Miranda heard his voice in her ear again, whispering softly. "You need to get laid Lawson" that was all it took to send Miranda over the edge as she came hard.  
"Ahhhhhhh, oh god what the hell" she said as she realized she was thinking of Joseph while she brought herself to an orgasm.  
She quickly pulled herself together regaining her composure " ok Miranda its nothing, you were just horny and he was the last man you saw, it could of been anyone." She said to herself as her mind betrayed her mouth  
"He looked so good in his tank top, with those tattoos and he had just the right amount of muscles to please her eyes, I wonder what he looks like naked" she thought.  
" Uggghhh no, stop it Miranda remove this man from your thoughts, get up , get dressed and get back to work," she told herself out loud.

* * *

Up in the captains cabin John and Joe were catching up over the past few years. John told Joe about Ashley and how he felt about her, Joe told John about his ex girlfriend Ana, John only met her a few times but he did like Ana. He blamed himself for Joe losing her, then they talked about their mother and how well she was doing. Joe told him about the singularity he put Anderson and their father in and his run in with Miranda on the island. For some reason Joe couldn't of Miranda beautiful, deadly, and a complete bitch but she turned him on for some reason. He wouldn't mind getting to know Miranda if she ever put down her ice shield but he knew everything was always done for a reason and he was sure she had a good one.  
The rest of the night consisted of story swapping and Jack Daniels. John was passed out in his bed while Joseph was out cold on his couch, and there they slept peacefully until Jokers voice woke them .  
"Commander we've arrived at Omega your clear to board the station." He informed  
"Thank you Joker" John sat up "EDI tell Miranda to meet me at the airlock she's on the ground team for Omega" he said  
"Message away commander, Operative Lawson will be at the airlock in 20 minutes" EDI replied.  
"Thank you EDI" John said getting out of bed kicking Joseph's foot waking him back up. "Get up, time to go do some work, we're on Omega let's go get the doctor and this vigilante" John said.  
"Alright let's do it" Joe said hopping up "Uhhh John, I need a piece, I don't mind using my biotics but it is rather tiring" Joe informed.  
"Oh yeah, see Jacob then meet me at the air lock" John said as they stepped into the elevator.  
"Sounds good" Joe said with the trademark family grin.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

**Normandy SR2 (airlock)**

John greeted Miranda and informed her they were waiting for Joseph to grab some weapons from Jacob. She nodded as they waited, Joseph walked up about 10 minutes later with a Predator pistol, a Shuriken sub-machine gun, and an M29 Cain attached to his back.  
"Alright let's do this" he said , ready for action.  
"Uhhhh Joe, what the hell is that on your back" John asked looking at the Cain questioningly.  
" This Johnny is an M29 Cain, Jacob asked me to test it out and I'm looking forward to it" he said with a sadistic grin.  
"Ok, let's move, John said as the three of them stepped off the ship they were greeted by a Salarian, who was quickly chased away by a Batarian who worked for somebody named Aria that they were supposed to go see.

They stepped inside Afterlife after Joe scared off some wannabe tough guy Batarians while John purchased some brandy for Chakwas. They regrouped and walked up to meet Aria T'loak, as John approached her guards drew their weapons, which made Miranda and Joe draw theirs in reaction. Back to back Miranda had her weapon trained on the Batarian in front of her, while Joe drew on the one directly in front of him as well as Aria, locking down right between her eyes,  
"I hear your the person to talk to if I have questions" John yelled over the music to Aria, while her guard ran a scanner over him.  
" Depends on whose asking" she stated nonchalantly waving him over to a seat as her guards lowered their weapons Joe and Miranda did the same turning to face John and Aria.  
"You run Omega" John asked.  
"Hahaha I am Omega, I'm the boss, CEO, queen if your feeling dramatic, Omega has no titled ruler and only one rule... Don't. Fuck. With. Aria" she said looking John dead in the eye.  
"I like it, easy to remember" John said to her trying to keep things peaceful.  
"Good because if you forget, someone will help you to remember" she shot back.  
"Then I toss your ass out the nearest airlock" her Batarian guard said.  
Upon hearing that Joe began to walk up to the Batarian and Aria to test the theory but was quickly stopped by Miranda who he thought didn't see him.  
"Don't even think about it Shepard, here now"she said pointing at the spot next to her.  
"But Miranda I wasn't going to do anything I just wanted to know some of the rules on that list" he said to Miranda sounding childlike.  
"You don't fool me Mr. Shepard." She said pulling him to the side and whispering to him " We are not I repeat not, going to do battle with an entire space station unless your brother finds a reason we should, understand" she whispered to him harshly.  
He couldn't help but notice her perfectly glossed lips and powerful blue eyes as she spoke to him.  
"Your wish is my command Ms. Lawson" he replied with his charming smile.  
Standing a little too close for comfort Miranda pulled away returning her focus to John and Aria as he got up and walked to them, they walked down to the bar as John informed them of the situation.  
"I say we go after the doctor first Johnny, I'd rather not be paralyzed by bugs in our first run it with these collector assholes, I think vigilante guy can wait a little longer" Joe said taking a sip of his beer.  
"I'm actually inclined to agree with him Commander, the sooner Mordin is working on that countermeasure the better, there's no guarantee to know when the collector's will hit again and we need to be ready" Miranda chimed in.  
"Well that makes it two to one, Mordin it is, let's go find this doctor" John said stepping away from the bar.

They made their way to the apartments that were being blocked off by a Turian trying to contain the plague, John easily persuaded him to let them in to deal with the plague.  
They fought their way through blue suns mercs, Vorcha, Krogan and varren before making it to Mordin's clinic. When they finally got there Mordin agreed to go with them if they helped cure the plague which John quickly agreed to. They fought their way through another wave of Vorcha and Krogan until they got to the control room, after killing the Vorcha and Krogan defending the area the cure was dispensed and the fans were turned back on. They made their way back to the doctor, who thanked them for helping with the cure and saving his assistant Daniel. Mordin gathered a few things before joining the trio on the trip back to the Normandy.

Normandy SR2

John explained everything about the collector's to Mordin and had Jacob show him to the lab where he could begin working on the countermeasure. As soon as Mordin was in the lab John grabbed Jack and Joseph to go back out and rescue Archangel as he was in trouble and time was of the essence.

Omega

Walking back into the Afterlife club the three walked to where the mercs were recruiting and joined up quickly. As they were walking out a kid no older than 17 walked in ready to join up.  
"Aren't you a little young to be freelancing as a merc" John asked the kid.  
"I grew up on Omega I know how to use a gun" the kid replied.  
"So does Archangel and I'm pretty sure he might be a little more trained than you" Joe said to the kid.  
"Listen I just spent 50 creds on this gun and I'm gonna use it-" the kid said before being cut off by John who took his gun and jammed it.  
"Trust me kid you'll thank me later" John said giving the kid a thumbs up walking away.  
"Dumbass" Jack shot over her shoulder catching up with the Shepard's.

Before they boarded the merc shuttle John made sure to pick up the couplings for Donnelly and Daniels. When they got there they were told to go see Sgt. Cathka, reconfiguring the heavy mech and picking up a datapad that Aria might find interesting on the way while working their way through the various merc groups scoping out what they may be up against. When they got to Cathka he was fixing the gunship stopping to explain the plan somewhat of how they were going to take out Archangel. John saw an opportunity to take Cathka out but walked past to join the rest of the freelancers, unfortunately for Cathka Joe didn't as he jammed the electrified object into Cathka's back to prevent him from fixing the gunship. They made their way across the bridge not alerting the mercs of their affiliation until inside the building where they unleashed hell on everything in their way. John was shocked to find out that Archangel was none other than his favorite Turian Garrus Vakarian, that made John happy one more person that he could trust for his ground team.  
They took out the Eclipse and Bloodpack mercenary groups with ease then Garrus took a rocket to the face from the Blue Suns gunship. Joe took out the gunship with the Cain quickly, Garrus needed medical attention and there was no time to waste, they hastily got him back to the ship.

* * *

John was standing in the briefing room with Joe when Jacob walked in to give John an update on Garrus' condition.  
"We've done all we can for Garrus the rest is up to him and his body." Jacob said  
"He'll be alright Johnny don't worry , Turians are tough." Joe said trying to calm his brothers worries.  
"I know thanks Joe" John said quietly  
Suddenly Garrus walks into the room face and armor burnt up. "Tough son of a bitch" Jacob said amazed.  
"Does anybody have a mirror I didn't get to see the damage" Garrus said coolly.  
"Hell Garrus you were always ugly, slap some face paint on there and nobody will even notice." John joked with his friend.  
"Haha well everybody was always ignoring you and all over me, its about time you got a fair chance" Garrus shot back at John.  
The four of them laughed at the banter between the two old friends. Garrus waited for Jacob to leave the room before addressing John again "Frankly I'm more worried about you, are you sure we can trust Cerberus" he said to John.  
"Absolutely not, I fully expect them to betray us at some point" John said with a grin. "But that's why you two are here Jacob's ok but Miranda is way too loyal to Cerberus for me to trust right now, keep an eye on her Joey that's your special project." John said looking at his brother with a smile.  
"You got it Johnny, I do enjoy getting on Lawson's nerves she hates me and I love it" Joe said laughing.  
The three left the room as John told Joker to head for the Citadel to meet Anderson and pick up Kasumi. Joe headed down to the crew deck with Garrus to get food as he had been starving from over using his biotics.  
"What you got for me Gardner" Joe said to the mess sergeant walking over to the counter.  
"Chef Surprise today " Gardner informed with a smile.  
"Uggghhhh, Gardner you seem like a good guy so I'm gonna be honest with you, your cooking is atrocious and you should kill yourself for serving this shit to human beings" Joe said in all seriousness.  
"Well shit if I had some better supplies I could cook some better food, hopefully the Commander didn't forget about my list, being that we're headed for the Citadel and all" Gardner shot back at Joe.  
"Trust me I'll make sure he gets it and some more because this torture has got to stop, you'd think Cerberus would put out for decent food being that they set us up on a suicide mission, I'm gonna go complain to Lawson about this, later Gardner" Joe said walking towards Miranda's office having lost his appetite, he knocked on the door.  
"Enter" Miranda's voice came through the door.  
Joe walked in taking a seat on the chair across from Miranda's desk "Lawson can I ask you a question? Joe asked looking at Miranda  
"Mr. Shepard, what can I do for you" Miranda asked not looking up from her terminal.  
"How does Cerberus afford to pay for all these mercenaries and assassins, rebuild a man from the dead, put leather seats in the cockpit but can't even put out for decent grub around here" he asked genuinely " and why are there no chairs in the briefing room, I like to sit when listening to Johnny complain".  
"Simple oversight Mr. Shepard, the food we can get from the Citadel, as for the chairs we can put in a requisition order if it really bothers you that much" she returned looking up at him in his piercing grey eyes.  
"Tell me about yourself Miranda" he said with his disarming smile.  
"Really" she asked staring at him "the other day you wanted to kill me, now you want to get to know me, what are you playing at Shepard" she asked genuinely annoyed.  
"I'm not playing at anything Miranda, we have to work together we're pretty much stuck on this ship together, we may as well be friendly towards each other" Joe said.  
Miranda did her best to read him to figure out what he really wanted, then she came to the conclusion to play along to see what his motivations were. The next two hours were spent with her giving reserved details about herself to him not wanting to reveal too much about herself to a man who was technically a stranger. While on the other hand Joseph was pretty much an open book telling her about his childhood and growing up with Savior of the Citadel. To her surprise the conversation was actually interesting though she could tell he was holding certain things back out of shame maybe she thought.  
"Well I'm hungry again so I should go, let's do this again sometime Miranda" he said getting up walking out of her door.  
"Goodnight Joseph" Miranda said holding in her smile as she watched him leave the room, she chuckled as she heard him tell Gardner to fix him a plate of death with vegetables.


	10. Chapter 10

**WARNING THERE IS DEFINITELY SERIOUS SMUT IN THIS STORY AND THIS CHAPTER SO SORRY IF YOUR AFRAID OF SEX, BUT IF ANY OF YOU READ FIFTY SHADES OF GREY I DON'T WANNA SEE ONE COMPLAINT**

**Chapter 9**

**On board The Normandy SR2**

John had the entire ground team in the briefing room for a short exchange before exiting the ship.  
"Mordin I want you and Garrus with me when we visit Anderson and the council, Garrus your former C-Sec and Mordin your former STG, maybe with you two backing me up about the collectors and the reapers they'll actually listen" he said matter of factly. Everyone agreed with that decision as it made the most sense.  
"John I have to take care of something on the Citadel, how long are we gonna be docked" Joe asked.  
"Are you kidding me your a wanted felon Joey, you can't get off this ship by yourself" John told his brother.  
"Well loan me a hoodie and send someone with me if your really that worried, but I'm going either way" Joe responded almost defiantly.  
The two brothers stared each other down for a moment until John finally gave in. "Fine, Miranda go with him keep him in line for me and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid" he smirked at his brother knowing how he felt about baby sitter's.  
"Of course Commander, whatever you need" she replied.  
"Joker tell the crew they have a day of shore leave use it wisely" John said walking out of the briefing room with Garrus and Mordin in tow.

* * *

John stepped off the ship with his party when they were stopped by an advertisement.  
"Commander Shepard enter the password and win a prize" the advertisement said.  
"Uhhhhh silence is golden" John answered.  
Kasumi Goto revealed herself and asked John for help retrieving her partners grey box which John happily agreed to sending Kasumi to the ship. They continued on through the security checkpoint after being held up slightly by the scanner but Captain Bailey cleared everything up and they proceeded on to meet with the council.  
The elevator doors opened to reveal Anderson already in session with the rest of the council Tevos, Sparatus, and Valern.  
" Shepard glad you could make it" Anderson greeted shaking his friends hand.  
"Councillor always a pleasure old friend" John replied " good day councilors" he addressed the others.  
"Commander we've received some disturbing reports about your unexpected return, we thought it only fair you have the chance to explain yourself" Tevos addressed the Commander.  
Shepard went on to inform them of the collectors, the reapers, and of Cerberus resurrecting him. The next twenty minutes were filled with the council denying everything Shepard said. After the conversation was over John stuck around to talk to Anderson for a while.  
"How have the last few years been treating you old friend" John asked standing next to Anderson, while Garrus and Mordin took seats on the couches.  
"Sitting on the council isn't exactly how I planned on spending my twilight years, but I'm making the best of it" Anderson replied.  
"Where's Ashley Williams" John asked.  
"Operations Chief Williams is on an assignment, its classified, I can't say more not while your with Cerberus, I'm sorry" Anderson told him.  
"Well do you have any way I can reach her, I think I owe her an explanation Anderson" John said agitated. Anderson transferred Ashley's contact information to Shepard's omni-tool.  
"Thanks Anderson" John said gratefully turning to leave the office.  
"Be careful Johnathan, I know you feel like the council and the Alliance let you down, but you can't trust Cerberus" Anderson warned.  
"I'll be fine Anderson, I have Joseph with me" John shot back with a smile.  
"Oh god he's here on the Citadel, where is he, he's not coming up here right" Anderson locked down his office worriedly.

"Your awfully quiet today Shepard" Miranda said walking to keep pace with Joseph.  
"Got a lot on my mind Lawson...you shouldn't be here" he said looking towards her.  
"What's going on, you know I can handle myself" she shot back.  
"This isn't gun play or fighting Lawson, this is personal" he told her as they approached an apartment in the wards. " This is my favorite place on the Citadel" he told her opening the door to a pretty lavish apartment.  
They walked in looking around observing their surroundings "what is this place" Miranda asked.  
"This is my apartment, help yourself to some seven year old food I haven't been here in a while" he told her walking off towards his bedroom turning on his sound system with the iPod attachment. Music filled the entire apartment, while Joseph grabbed a bag out of the closet and began putting clothes in it.  
"What song is this" Miranda yelled to him from the other room.  
"It's called How To Save a Life by a band named The Fray from the early 2000's. It's a beautiful song if you listen to the words" he told her walking back into the room she was standing in.  
"Whose this" she asked picking up a photo of a beautiful brunette.  
"That's Ana, my ex girlfriend" he said taking the photo gently out of her hand staring at it. "You ever been in love Lawson?" He asked her.  
"No, I can't say I have" she shot back walking away from him to look at the other photos around the apartment.  
"Keep it that way, so you'll never have to feel the pain of when you lose it, she's married now, the guy makes her happy and she's happy"he said somberly.  
"Ohhh, is Joseph Shepard getting emotional over there" she teased.  
"We all can't be made of ice Lawson, I don't know how you live that way not caring about anyone or anything, I mean c'mon we all have to care about something one day" he shot back at her walking back in into his bedroom.  
She followed him looking around the room at the pictures of the two brothers all around the room. He had photos of the Commander's graduation from the academy, some when they were younger, then she noticed something. "You went to MIT" she shouted out in shock looking at his degree on the wall.  
"Yeah, use to have a great job too... I'm good at it, sue me, why do you think Johnny's omni-tool is so advanced, I designed it" he informed her "what did you think I was the dumb criminal black sheep of the family" he shot at her.  
"Yeah pretty much" she replied honestly.  
"You know nothing about me Ms. Lawson" he said walking closer to her " do me a favor try not to assume that you do" he said walking back to his closet.  
"I didn't mean to offend you Joseph" she said following him into the closet putting a hand on his shoulder.  
"You ever wake up one morning and wonder what happened to make your life go the way it did" he said turning and looking in her eyes.  
They stared at each other for a moment and then it happened so fast for either of them to grasp it. Their lips touched soft and gently, kissing their way out of the closet over to the bed. They broke apart for a moment as Joe waited for Miranda to give him the ok to continue. She grabbed his face kissing him again passionately, ripping his tank top clean off of him, unbuckling his pants before reaching inside feeling his semi erect member.  
In one swift motion she pulled down his pants and boxers pushing him back on the bed. Staring at him, eyes filled with lust as she slid the zipper down her suit, he kicked off his boots. Removing the pants and boxers around his ankles as she stepped out of her suit and boots, crawling on top straddling him. They kissed again, tongues fighting for dominance as he unhooked her bra exposing her beautiful skin even more, as he gently kissed her breasts. Moaning in his ear as he slid her panties down pulling them off, "I don't have a condom" he whispered in her ear.  
"It's fine" she said feeling his hard member rubbing up against her wetness, she sat up with her hands on his chest as she took as much of his length in as possible. They both moaned in ecstasy as their bodies connected kissing and moving as one, his eyes closed as Miranda rode him until his entire length was inside of her.  
"Oh my god its huge" she moaned into his ear sliding up and down his impressive length. He rolled over to take control kissing her neck sliding in an out of Miranda with deep powerful thrust. Her legs wrapped around his waist arms around his neck as she approached her orgasm. His thrusts increased in speed kissing her lips, fingers running through her hair as she came all over his still hard penis.  
He pulled out when she was finished rolling onto his back laying next to her. She quickly jumped back on top of him sliding his member back inside of her "I wasn't done Joseph" she purred in his ear. Bouncing up and down on him as he held firmly onto her ass. "Shit Miranda I'm gonna cum soon" he moaned out.  
"Mmmmm yes, cum inside me Joseph" she screamed riding him faster approaching her second orgasm.  
"Ohhhhh fuck" he yelled as he exploded inside of her filling her deeply.  
"Ahhhh, ahhhhh, yessssss" she screamed out as her orgasm took her. She collapsed on his chest as they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Back on the presidium John had sent Mordin and Garrus on their way so he could do a little shopping before heading back to the ship. "Johnny Shepard" a woman called out to him "I thought you were dead how are you" she said walking over to him. It took him a moment before realizing who the pretty brunette was.  
"Ana its been a long time I'm good how are you" he said leaning down giving the girl a hug.  
"I'm great John, I'm doing well, I'm married now...speaking of have you spoken to your brother, I heard he took your death pretty hard" she told John sadly.  
"Joey's ok, he's actually around here somewhere, I was about to go looking for him after I finished shopping" he told her.  
"Joseph's out of jail, is he ok" she asked a little excitedly "I actually needed to speak with him about-" she was cut off by a young girl. "Mom, can we go now" the girl said grabbing her hand.  
John looked at the girl carefully, about six years old, black hair, with familiar piercing grey eyes, and the Shepard family nose, it hit him quickly.  
"Oh my god Ana, does he know" he whispered so the young girl couldn't hear.  
"No, I never got the chance, after I found out what he did to that guy in the bar I was so disgusted and distraught I never spoke to him again" she,explained looking down.  
"Ana he needs to know" John said through gritted teeth.  
"I don't really think that's your decision John and its not your place to tell him, listen she doesn't know he even exists, I told her that her dad died when she was a baby, William's her father and he's been there for the past five years" she shot back at John.  
John looked down trying to control his anger somewhat at the disrespect for his brother's right to be a father to his child "what's her name" he asked softly.  
"Jessica Michelle" she told him looking down at her daughter who was damn near a female version of her father.  
"She's beautiful" he told her looking at his niece "Ana I know it isn't my place, but he needs to know, he deserves to know, but I'll give you his contact information and I'll hope you do the right thing for a while. If you don't tell him in what I think is a reasonable amount of time I'm gonna tell him." He said taking a quick picture of Jessica unbeknownst to both of them. "It was good seeing you again Ana and it was nice meeting you Jessica" he kneeled down shaking the young girls hand before walking away heading back to the ship to take in the news he just received.

An hour later Miranda awoke looking around wondering where she was until it hit her like a ton of bricks." Oh no" she said untangling herself from the body of Joseph Shepard. Miranda couldn't believe what just happened "I can't believe I actually slept with him" she said to herself sitting up in the bed looking down at the sleeping form of Joseph. She quickly hopped out of the bed searching for her clothes, the abruptness and sudden movement awoke Joe from his slumber.  
"What's the matter Miranda" he asked in a groggy voice sitting up in the bed.  
"This was a mistake Shepard, it shouldn't of happened" she said putting on her catsuit.  
"Miranda slow down and relax ok, talk to me" he said getting out of the bed walking over to her naked as the day he was born.  
"No Shepard there's nothing to talk about " she said backing away from him " this never happened, get dressed we need to get back to the ship" she said walking out of the room leaving Joe dumbfounded.  
He stood there for a minute trying to understand what went wrong in a matter of seconds. He shook his head before getting dressed and grabbing his bags of clothes and other necessities.  
"You ready Lawson" he said in a cold voice she never heard him use before, not even when they were enemies.  
"Let's go" she said walking out the front door as he followed closely behind heading back for the ship. So lost in his thoughts he didn't even notice the familiar brunette and little girl he walked right past making eye contact with the child but not the mother.


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING YOU RECOGNIZE**

**Chapter 10**

The Normandy had just finished returning from Korlus where they were supposed to pick up the Warlord Okeer, but things got hairy quick and Okeer died saving his perfect genetic Krogan. The pod was brought on board after Jacob and Miranda advised him not to open the tank John did it anyway as a small fuck you to Cerberus. The Krogan identified itself as Grunt and after a little paragon persuasion John convinced Grunt to fight for him. While traveling through hyper space Commander Shepard got a transmission from the Illusive Man informing him that Horizon was the next colony set to be hit by the collectors. He also informed him that Ashley was stationed there, John already knew since he had been in contact with Ashley ever since the Citadel. Joker set a course for Horizon while John called the ground team to the briefing room.

"Ok guys, the collectors are set to hit Horizon next according to the Illusive Man, all hands on deck for this one. We're gonna split into two team's, Miranda you lead team two, take Jacob, Joseph, and Grunt, I'll take Jack, Garrus, Mordin, and Kasumi." John ordered  
"Yes sir" Miranda nodded her assent as the team prepared for the upcoming mission. Things were pretty awkward between Miranda and Joseph ever since that day on the Citadel, she wasn't exactly comfortable being in too close a proximity of him, but they had a job to do.  
John put on his armor, face showing nothing, but inside he was scared and worried for Ashley. The thought of her being packed into a pod taken on those bastards ship made him angry. By the time they landed everyone was ready for action and prepared for the worst, Mordin's countermeasure only worked in theory, It was a 50/50 chance of them being seen by the swarms but they had to risk it, all piling into the shuttle to head down.

They landed and split up agreeing to meet at the AA tower, covering the entire colony running into all types of collector resistance. They encountered the glowing collector calling himself Harbinger, who seemed to take a personal interest in John. When they finally regrouped at the tower they were met by heavy resistance and reinforcements from the collector's. It wasn't an easy fight but they got the guns up and running thanks to EDI and the collector's fled, unfortunately taking half the colony with them. As they were getting yelled at by an ungrateful, cowardly, survivor as Joe called him, Ashley Williams revealed herself.

"I thought you were dead Shepard we all did" she said pulling John into an embrace.  
"I missed you Ash, are you ok" he said holding her tightly.  
"Am I ok, really John two years believing you were dead and you ask if I'm ok, of course I'm not ok" she spat at him.  
"I'm sorry Ash, I really was dead Cerberus rebuilt me they want me to investigate the missing colonies" he explained.  
"Don't even get me started on Cerberus John, you know what they are and how they operate, yet your still choosing to work with them" she said angrily.  
"Ash the Alliance and the council aren't doing anything about our missing people, its a necessary evil" he pleaded with her.  
"Your a damn traitor John and to believe I actually loved you, I'm going to report back, see if the higher ups believe your story" she said walking away " be careful Johnny".

Miranda and Joseph sat back and watched the entire thing unfold, they watched John walk away dejectedly.  
"He really didn't deserve that" Miranda said to Joseph looking at John stare off into space.  
"Hell no he didn't" Joseph said walking in the direction Ashley went.  
"Where are you going" Miranda yelled out to him.  
"I'll be right back love, you don't have to worry" he said smirking at her.  
"I'm going to murder you one day Joseph Shepard, mark my words" she shot at him holding back a smirk of her own.

Fifteen minutes later the shuttle landed as the ground team piled on board, John noticed someone was missing. "Where's Joseph" he asked legitimately puzzled.  
Not a moment later they heard yelling with Ashley Williams walking fast ahead of Joseph Shepard looking completely pissed and slightly intimidated. "Get ya ass on that ship right now" he shouted at her "the man you claim to love suddenly alive and all you can do is disrespect and call him names, you should be ashamed of yourself. As a soldier you should know how many people don't get a second chance at love. Pissed me off for the day get on the damn ship you two are gonna fix whatever yall got going on TODAY." He shouted as they both hopped on board the shuttle," the lovely Ms. Williams has decided to lend us her services against the collector's" he said in his calm voice sitting down next to Miranda face still contorted with anger as the shuttle pulled off back to the Normandy.  
"Relax Shepard" she said to Joseph still facing forward, "that was a nice thing you did, let's just hope it doesn't backfire".  
"Please, after two years, we'll be lucky if they wait until we're back on the ship to start tearing each others clothes off" Joe said with a smirk.

Back on the Normandy Joe called it correct as soon as they hit the captain's cabin, John and Ashley were tearing each other's armor off. Quickly undressing one another falling on to the bed with John on top "I missed you hellcat" he said placing a chaste kiss on her lips.  
"I missed you too skipper" she replied pulling his boxer briefs down exposing his hard member.  
He quickly removed Ashley's bra and panties placing kisses on every inch of her body. Stopping to give the lower region some much needed attention kissing and licking non stop as Ashley's moans grew louder.  
"Ohhhhh John, don't stop" she moaned placing her legs on his shoulders, gripping the back of his head as he continued his non stop tongue action. Ashley came hard and loud body shaking but still wanting more as she pulled John on top of her lining him up with her wet cat. They both moaned in satisfaction as he pierced in, after two years Ashley was tighter than he remembered " definitely didn't take anyone else" he thought to himself stroking deep inside of her. It felt like time stood still as they showed their love for one another physically over and over again ending with Ashley collapsing on top of him spent.

'Knock, knock' Joe was banging on Miranda's door waiting for her to tell him to come in.  
"Enter" came her voice through the door.  
"Lawson I need to borrow your bed, I'm exhausted, the crew quarters are full, and for some odd reason I can't get into the starboard or life support rooms" he pleaded with her.  
"What about Shepard's cabin don't you usually stay up there" she asked quizzically.  
"EDI said he and Williams are up there and I quote 'consumating like rabbits' cmon please Miranda I'm begging you" he said.  
"Alright fine but be quiet I'm very busy right now" she said as he walked back towards her bedroom area stripping down to his boxers.  
"Do you really need to strip down to your underwear to sleep" she asked looking at him annoyed.  
"Nothing you haven't seen before" he said with a smirk.  
"Do you want to get out" she shot back at him.  
"Relax Lawson, just messing with you" he said pulling back the covers. "As for your question yes I do have to strip down to my boxers to sleep comfortably, will I tell you why, no" he said getting in the bed laying down.  
"Goodnight Shepard" she said as she turned around and continued what she was doing.

They were headed for Illium to pick up the justicar and the assassin and to pay a visit to Liara. John was hoping he could get her to join up as well seeing as his recruitment for old friends was going so well. During the and Ashley still had issues to work out that sex couldn't fix.  
"Skipper how are you alive" she asked laying on his chest.  
"I don't know Ash you would have to ask Miranda if you want a detailed explanation. All I remember is blacking out in space and waking up on an operating table with Miranda yelling instructions to me over a PA system." He replied while running his fingers through her hair.  
"Miranda that's the one wearing the catsuit right?" Ashley asked with a twinge of jealousy in her voice.  
"Yeah she headed the Lazarus Project or my resurrection, Ash you have nothing to worry about there" he said picking up on her tone of voice. "Miranda's pretty but she's not my type way too emotionally detatched from everything, that woman has a heart of stone literally"he reassured her.  
"Who was the asshole that forced me onto the shuttle, I take it you two know each other seeing as you allow him to call you Johnny" she joked at the nickname.  
"Yeah that would be Joseph Shepard, my older brother" he told her.  
"Wait" she said jumping off of his chest. "You have a brother, how come you never told me skipper, I was wondering why he was so concerned over our relationship" she said kicking herself for not figuring it out. As she thought about it more she started to see the resemblance between the two Joseph just had a different eye color and was taller.  
"Sorry Ash it never really dawned on me to tell you, for a while Joseph was just a painful memory for me" he said sheepishly.  
"What happened John" she asked looking up into his eyes.  
"I ruined his life" John said shedding a single tear.  
"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to John" she said wiping the tear away.  
"I love you Ashley" he said kissing her lips.  
"I love you too Johnathan" she said laying her head back on his chest.  
"Let's get some sleep before we get to Illium" he said before closing his eyes.

In Miranda's Room

"Ohhhhhh god Joseph, don't stop" Miranda yelled as Joe pounded her from behind over her desk.  
"Fuck Miranda, how are you this tight" Joe said thrusting faster into her smacking her beautiful ass and pulling her hair.  
Miranda pushed him off of her pushing him onto the floor climbing on top of him bouncing up and down hard and fast pulling the hair on his chest.  
" Make me cum daddy" she screamed in his ear. That was almost enough to push Joe over the edge as he grabbed her waist slamming up into her as they both climaxed together. Collapsing on the floor holding each other tightly.  
"Mmmmm Miranda that was great" he said breathlessly stroking her back softly.  
"Yeah it was" she had to admit looking up into his eyes as he placed a kiss on her forehead.  
"I don't know what this is I'm feeling for you Miranda, but I feel something, I guess only time will tell" he whispered in her ear.  
At that Miranda jumped off of him looking for her clothes to get dressed. "Miranda stop it" he said standing up and grabbing her arms "what are you afraid of" he asked looking into her eyes.  
"This, feelings, emotions, I'm not built for this Joseph, it won't work I'll end up hurting you or you'll end up hurting me , we can't have emotions getting in the way of the mission right now" she said pulling away from him picking her catsuit up off the floor putting it on.  
"I'm not letting you get out of this easily Miranda, you can't run from every emotion you feel because your afraid of something different. Open up your heart I won't hurt you, I promise." He said pulling her into him holding her tight.  
"I think you should go Joseph, I need to think" she said holding back tears.  
"Ok Miranda, I'll go" he said putting his clothes on placing a kiss on the top of her head before walking out of the room.  
When he left Miranda locked the door and let the tears fall as she heard Joseph yelling from the kitchen area. "Goddamnit Johnny, you forgot to pick up food for Gardner, now we have to starve until we get to Illium, shit." He groaned out.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11**

**Illium**

They docked in Illium as John left the ship with Ashley and Garrus in tow to see Liara. Miranda recieved some disturbing news concerning her sister she needed help and fast, "EDI" where's the commander" she asked the AI.  
"Commander Shepard has left the ship with Mr. Vakarian and Chief Williams.  
"Shit, thank you EDI, where's Joseph" she asked.  
"Mr. Shepard is in the starboard lounge Ms. Lawson" the AI informed.  
Miranda walked out of her room to the starboard lounge quickly opening the door to find Joseph sitting on the couch singing, and actually sounding good.  
"I don't know ,what ya came to do girl, what ya came to do tonight, but I came to party" Joe sang cleaning his gun oblivious to Miranda's presence. She walked in front him pulling the plugs out of his ear. He was about to complain until he saw the worry on her face.  
"Miranda what's wrong? He asked concerned.  
"This is very uncomfortable for me but I need your help Joseph" she said.  
"Sure, what do you need me to do" he asked.  
Miranda finally broke down and explained to him about her father, her genetic tailoring, her , her escape to Cerberus, and about her twin who was in trouble. Joe finally understood her reasons for going to Cerberus and he understood her need to protect her sister as he would do the same for John if it was necessary. He threw on his black leather jacket and grabbed his weapons agreeing to help her as they exited the ship to meet her contact. He wanted to bring someone else maybe Jacob seeing as she was a little bit comfortable with Jacob. She refused the idea, she didn't want anyone knowing about Oriana, the only reason she confided in him was because in a way she felt he was the only person she could trust to help her with this outside of his brother.

Meanwhile already on Illium John, Garrus, and Ashley made their way to see Liara after speaking to an asari who bared a message from the rachni queen John released on Noveria. Then stopping to help Gianna Parasini bring down a smuggler from Noveria, they finally made it to Liara's office. She greeted all three of them with a hug quickly divulging the information about Samara and Thane Krios to her old friends. They headed out promising to pass her any information they could find to help her if they came across it.  
" So, who do we go for first Skipper" Ashley asked.  
"Let's get Thane first being that we might run into this Seryna woman first" he replied.  
The trio agreed walking to the docking area to find Seryna. She agreed to help them find Thane tonight when the shift workers left Nassana Dantius' buildings.

* * *

Joseph and Miranda walked into the VIP lounge of Eternity Bar where Miranda's contact Lantaeia was waiting for them.  
"Good to see you Ms. Lawson, wish it was under better circumstances though, we've received Intel that an organization you listed was looking for your sister. They've hired Eclipse mercenaries to kidnap her" she reported.  
"Ok what's next Miranda, this is your show we do this your way" Joe told her.  
"Ms. Lawson you've listed a man named Niket as a trusted source, do you wanna bring in any of your other Illium contacts" Lantaeia asked.  
"No I only trust you and Niket with this, give him full access to the families schedule and itinerary" Miranda said.  
"Wait a second whose Niket" Joe asked looking at Miranda with a hint of jealousy in his voice.  
"He's an old friend we go back a long way" she told him.  
"So what's the plan, for us to get shot to shit by mercs while your sister makes it to safety" Joe asked exiting the lounge with Miranda.  
"Thank you Joseph, I hadn't planned on Eclipse but they never planned on you" she said looking him in the eyes.

* * *

John, Garrus, and Ashley were readying their weapons while Seryna explained a layout of the building. She dropped them off at the lower floors as they fought their way up through LOKI and FENRIS mechs not to mention the Eclipse mercenaries spread out all through the building. They finally made it up to Nassana's office where she tried to pay them off to let her go, assuming they were the assassins after her. Just then Thane dropped down and expertly executed Nassana and her guards. Ashley and Garrus were clearly impressed with Thane's skills. Shepard proceeded to tell Thane of the missing colonists and the collector's, he quickly agreed no charge. They then exited the building, escorting Thane back to the Normandy to get situated.

* * *

The mercs opened fire on the car immediately until the lead merc recognized Miranda, they stopped firing as Miranda parked the car stepping out with Joseph.  
"Because your not firing I take it you know who I am" she said to the merc walking over.  
"Yeah your the bitch who kidnapped our bosses daughter" the merc shot at her.  
"Kidnapped" Miranda scoffed " this has nothing to do with you, I suggest you take your men and go" she warned.  
"We got orders to let you walk away as long as you stay out of our way" the merc said.  
"Your not getting Miranda's sister" Joseph said to the merc.  
"And just who the hell are you suppose to be" the merc spat at Joe.  
"You ever hear of Commander Shepard" Joe asked.  
"Yeah" the merc said a little shaken.  
"I'm his psychotic older brother escaped from the mental facility, you really wanna ride this roller coaster" Joe said with a sadistic grin.  
"Listen while you've been talking my men have been lining up shots so turn around and-" he was cut off as Joe grabbed his neck snapping it while Miranda killed the other merc who was standing with him. Together they shot down a large cargo carrier leaving one lone merc to fend for himself.  
They tore their way through the cargo bay with a series of deadly biotic attacks and combinations until they finally reached Niket and Captain Enyala the head Eclipse mercenary.  
It turned out that Niket had betrayed Miranda helping her father in his quest to get Oriana. Miranda couldn't believe her only friend would turn on her for money and when she pulled her gun on Niket, Joe didn't stop her from taking his life. He owed it to her for his betrayal, they quickly decimated the rest of the Eclipse guarding the area, Miranda wanted to make sure her sister's family boarded safely.  
."There she is, she's safe, with her family" she said voice cracking  
"You gonna go say hello or what" Joe asked her.  
"No she doesn't need me complicating her life its too dangerous" she tried to explain.  
"Lawson these are my favorite boots, their destroyed now, if you don't get your ass over there and say hello and stop being such a punk these boots may end up in your underwear drawer one morning" he said to her in all seriousness.  
She gave a slight chuckle walking over to her sister as he sat down pulling out his ear buds listening to his music while he waited.  
Miranda introduced herself to Oriana and her family as they got to know each other adjusting quickly to one another.  
"Whose that Miranda" Oriana asked pointing at Joseph who was singing rather loudly to whatever song he was listening to.  
"That's Joseph Shepard, he's a good friend" Miranda said looking at Joe, eyes giving away more than friendship.  
"He's cute, you guys should date you look cute together, I can tell he likes you" Oriana said making Miranda a little uncomfortable. She was new to this sharing personal information business.  
"No Ori, he's just a friend" Miranda tried to explain.  
"Well since you don't want him you wanna give him my number" Oriana said jokingly to Miranda.  
"Absolutely not, he is way too old for you, you need to focus on your education leave the boys alone until later" Miranda said seriously.  
"Ohhhhhh somebody's very possessive I see, don't worry I'm the same way" Oriana shot back at Miranda.  
They exchanged information and agreed to keep in touch as Miranda walked back towards Joseph who was putting on a damn concert for all the passersby. Some even dropping credit chits at his feet thinking he was a vagrant.  
"_High, higher than the sun, shoot me from a gun, maybe you can educate my mind"_ Joe singing loudly oblivious to Miranda standing in front of him until she put her hand on his head playing in his hair.  
"Hey Miranda, you ready to go" he said standing up.  
"Yeah let's go" she said grabbing his arm walking back to the elevator.  
As they got on the elevator Miranda gave her sister one last look eyes watering as she waved goodbye and the elevator closed. She turned looking up at Joe, he wiped the tears out of her eyes leaning down to kiss her. She hesitated at first then reciprocated the kiss, grabbing his face leaning into his neck, "thank you Joey" she whispered in his ear.  
"Anytime Miri" he said wrapping his arm around her shoulder as they exited the elevator to head back to the ship.

* * *

John was helping get Thane situated in the life support room, as he exited he called out to EDI. "EDI where's Joseph" he asked.  
"Mr. Shepard left the ship four hours ago with Operative Lawson" she informed him.  
"Did they say where they were going"he asked.  
"No commander, but I can pull up the logs from their conversation in the starboard lounge if you wish" she informed him.  
"No that won't be necessary, have him stop by my cabin when he comes back on board I need to speak with him about a personal matter" John said getting on the elevator to the CIC.

* * *

Joe and Miranda stopped to have dinner at Eternity Lounge due to using their biotics both were starving. In reality Joe was just using that as an excuse to take Miranda out on a date. They ordered a bottle of wine while they waited for their dinner.  
"Let me ask you a question Joseph, how do you have biotic abilities when neither of your parents do or your brother" she asked.  
"It's a story if you wanna know" he said.  
"Please do share" she said jokingly.

**FLASHBACK**  
_2163_  
_"Joey, Joey look at me" nine year old John Shepard called out to his twelve year old brother Joseph. He was jumping around on top of eezo canisters in an abandoned junkyard they cut through to go home from school._  
_"Johnny get down, right now those are eezo tanks, if they explode you'll die" he yelled at his brother._  
_"Awwww your no fun" John Shepard said jumping down getting his foot caught in between the fence and an eezo tank. "Joey I'm stuck" John yelled out fear laced in his voice._  
_Joseph ran over immediately trying to get his brother free, the longer it was taking Joe to get him free the more scared John got, he began to cry begging his brother not to leave him._  
_"Stop crying Johnny I'm not gonna leave you, I will never leave you ok" he said trying to reassure his brother of his safety._  
_"Ok" young John said sniffling._  
_Just as Joe got John free he realized that the eezo tank John was stuck between had punctured, he threw John back seconds before it exploded._

**PRESENT DAY**  
"So wait a minute you had a direct exposure to eezo and you don't have any physical deformities, let alone your still alive" Miranda said in shock.  
"Yup, that's where those burn marks on my chest came from also why I keep a little bit of hair there" Joe said jokingly.  
"Awwww I actually like your hairy chest" Miranda said playfully taking a sip of wine.  
"Now that I know maybe I'll let it grow into an Austin Powers chest carpet" Joe joked.  
"Who?" Miranda asked confused  
"Really, you don't know who Austin Powers is, have you ever watched a movie Miranda, you know nothing of the classics" Joe said in pure shock.  
"I never really had a chance as a child my father was always making me do what he wanted me to do. Then when I joined Cerberus I really didn't have any time for it, there was always a project to oversee or and assignment to be done" Miranda explained.  
"Don't worry Lawson stick with me, and together we'll reclaim your stolen childhood one movie at a time" he said bringing up his glass for a toast.  
They sat and talked until their food came finishing off two bottles of wine with their dinner. Together they left the lounge making their way back to Miranda's apartment on Illium arm in arm.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12**  
John woke up with Ashley laying on his chest fast asleep, he carefully disentangled himself from Ashley slipping out of the bed, stepping into the bathroom for a shower.  
"EDI" he called out.  
"Yes commander" she replied  
"Did Joseph and Miranda return to the ship last night" he asked.  
"No Commander, they did not, would you like me to send a message to Operative Lawson" she asked.  
"Yes, tell her we're having a debriefing at 1200 hours and to be back on board the ship please" he commanded.  
"Message away, is there anything else I can do for you commander" she asked.  
"No EDI thank you" John said turning on the shower stepping in, unaware of Ashley stepping in behind him wrapping her arms around his waist." Good morning skipper" she purred in his ear.  
"Hey Ash" he turned to face her kissing her lips.  
"So your brothers banging the Cerberus operative huh" she asked wrapping her arms around his neck.  
"It would appear so" he chuckled at the thought of Joe and Miranda in a relationship "can't you just see the little cold hearted violent kids they're gonna have" he joked.  
"Awwww I'm sure any brother of yours can't be that bad, maybe he can melt some of that ice off of her" she said jumping up wrapping her legs around his waist.  
"Yeah maybe your right, oh and I sent a message to Anderson last night told him to reassign you to the Normandy, he said he would take care of it" he informed her gripping her ass as she slid down onto his hardening member.  
"Mmmmmm sounds good skipper, now show me why your the commander" she purred.

* * *

Miranda woke up in bed looking around trying to remember what happened the night before. The smell of pancakes hit her nose and it all came back to her she smiled genuinely at the thought. She got out of bed walking into the kitchen where Joseph Shepard was once again singing while making breakfast.  
"When I see your face, I know I'm finally yours, I find everything, I thought I list before, _you call my name, I come to you in pieces, so yoooouuuu caaaannnnn maaaakkkkkeeee me whole_" singing while flipping pancakes and bacon.  
She stood back chuckling for a moment before walking behind him draping her arms over his shoulders kissing his back.  
"Good morning beautiful" he said turning around grabbing her waist placing a short kiss on her lips.  
"Hey" she said returning the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck " you are a man of many talents I see" she said looking back at the crisp bacon and the fluffy pancakes.  
"Only when I need to be, why don't you have a seat, breakfast will be ready soon, ok" he suggested.  
"Ok" she said giving him another kiss before walking off to the kitchen table.  
Five minutes later he brought two plates of bacon and pancakes to the table pouring two cups of coffee sitting down opposite Miranda. They ate quietly glancing and smiling at each other enjoying their meals.  
"Tell me a story Joseph" she said looking at him over their finished plates of breakfast.  
"What am I telling you a story about Miranda" he asked smiling at her.  
"Honestly your not what I expected from the first time meeting you up until now, I thought you were-" she was cut off.  
"Dumb, psychotic, idiot, criminal mastermind brother of the famous hero Commander John Shepard" he said staring directly into her eyes. "Most people are never what they seem Miranda some good some bad but you'll never get to know unless your willing to find out...do you regret finding these things out about me?" He asked seriously.  
"No I don't honestly, I still think we're crazy for even trying this, but I'm willing to if you are" she replied honestly.  
"Of course I am I wouldn't be here if I wasn't baby" he said to her leaning over the table kissing her lips.  
The next few hours were spent with passionate love making in every room of the apartment. Until Miranda finally checked her omni tool realizing John wanted them back on the ship in an hour. They hastily showered and got dressed rushing back to the ship.

* * *

After a visit to Chambers John went to visit Jacob, Jack, Mordin and Grunt, they all wanted him to help them out with something he agreed to look into everything after finding the justicar. Stepping back into the briefing room he waited for Miranda's arrival knowing Joseph wouldn't be far behind. Miranda walked into the briefing room right on time.  
"Miranda, good to see you today" John said looking up at her.  
"Commander, you wanted to see me" she asked, stepping around the table.  
"Yeah, we've successfully recruited the assassin the only one left here is the justicar, EDI said you were looking for me yesterday" he questioned.  
"Yes, I was but you already left the ship, so Joseph was kind enough to help me out" she informed him.  
"What exactly is going on between you and my brother" he questioned.  
"With all due respect I don't really think that's any of your business commander" she responded sharply.  
"I'm not exactly trying to get into your business, I understand your a private person, but Joseph's my only brother and I love him. With that being said if your not being legit with him and we find out I won't stop him from taking your life if that's the price" he said calmly.  
"Is that all commander"she responded slightly irritated.  
"One more thing, tell Joseph to get his ass up here he's coming with me on this one today" John said smugly.  
"Of course commander" she replied walking out of the room. "That son of a bitch, he's trying to separate us" she thought to herself before taking the elevator down to the crew deck.  
Stepping off she found Joseph locked in conversation with Kasumi, Garrus, and Ashley. They were laughing at something he said telling them stories of John as a kid, Williams and Garrus were listening intently to the man who knew their leader better than anyone.  
"Mr. Shepard, can I see you in my office for a moment" she said to him waking into her office.  
"Yes Ms. Lawson" he replied looking around at the table everyone had that uh oh look on their faces. He stood up and walked into Miranda's office as she locked it behind them.  
"What's wrong Miranda" he asked looking at the anger on her face.  
"What the hell is wrong with your brother, last week he didn't have a problem with us hanging out, now he's all rogue protector brother of the damned suddenly" she asked in pure anger.  
"Uhhhhhh, I'm sorry I don't follow, what happened" he asked walking behind her wrapping his arms around her waist.  
"John just literally threatened me, he thinks I'm trying to play you, why would he think that I didn't even want this for gods sake" she told him.  
"Johnny did what, I'm gonna talk to him" he said anger now laced in his voice getting ready to walk out of the room.  
"Joey no, don't worry about it, I'm not trying to come between you and your brother, just let it go please" she said grabbing his arms.  
"Ok, I won't do anything, but I won't let him disrespect you either ok, I'm a grown man I choose what I do with my life it's my business and I choose you" he said lifting her chin meeting her lips in a light kiss.  
"How do you always make me feel better" she asked wrapping her arms around his neck.  
"Special skill I'm even better at annoying people as you have first hand experience with that" he replied wrapping his arms around her waist.  
"He wants to see you too, I believe he wants your help recruiting the justicar" she informed him.  
"Hmmmm that's not smart, why bring me to get a being of justice, I'm a fucking convicted felon" he said looking a little puzzled.  
"You have a pure heart, I didn't see it before but as I learn more about you I do, your not a bad man Joseph and you also have a certain aura about you, a presence of power. You hide it behind your brothers very well until yesterday when we went after those mercs your confidence is pretty scary almost as bad as mine" she joked.  
"Yours is pretty bad " he said smiling at her "ok I'm gonna go alright, I'll be back later we'll talk some more or something" he said before walking out the door.  
"Or something" she yelled to him chuckling watching him leave.

Up in the CIC John was waiting for Joseph and Ashley to meet him at the airlock. They showed up ten minutes later weapons ready as they exited the ship. They made their way to tracking officer Dara, she told them where they could find Samara, so they took a taxi to the police station. There they spoke to Pitne For who informed them that detective Anaya knew where Samara was. They set off to the precinct where they spoke to the detective who agreed to let them into the crime scene. When they got there they fought off a small group of Eclipse mercenaries before reaching Samara and watching her dispatch of two mercs easily, they were all definitely impressed. She stepped over gazing upon all of them speaking, informing them of her situation she needed help with holding her gaze upon Joseph longer than the others. Samara agreed to leave with the detective as long as John found out what ship the fugitive she was hunting left the station on.  
Upon stepping back onto the spaceport they saw the lying volus Pitne For, they walked over and made Pitne give them his keycard into the eclipse base. They fought their way through waves of Eclipse sisters uncovering evidence of Pitne For's smuggling to the killer who took out the volus in the alley. Joseph's biotics were extremely unstable due to the red sand exposure but the power behind them was unheard of. They made it to the last room where the merc leader Wasea was waiting for them. Quickly dispatching her they found out that the fugitive left on a ship called The AML Demeter. They went back to the station and informed Samara and the detective of their findings. She agreed to help them and she swore an oath to John before they headed back to ship.  
Upon boarding the ship Joe fell face first in the middle of the CIC, John and Ashley rushed him down to the medbay as EDI informed Chakwas to prepare for him.  
"EDI what's going on" Miranda asked wondering what all the commotion was about.  
"It appears Mr. Shepard had a bad reaction to red sand encountered on the previous mission, upon returning to the ship he fell out into a seizure in the CIC" EDI informed her as Miranda flew out of her office and into the medbay.  
"What the hell happened" she asked John looking directly into his eyes as Joseph laid on the medbay table scarily still. Chakwas had to sedate him to prevent another seizure.  
"I fucked up" John said walking out of the medbay to the elevator.  
"Doctor what happened" Miranda asked Chakwas.  
"It appears Mr. Shepard here is highly allergic to red sand" she informed.  
"Oh my god, you mean he could have" Miranda asked walking over to Joseph grabbing his hand squeezing it.  
"Yes, he almost did, if they hadn't gotten him down here as quick as they did I'm sure he would have" she stated somberly.  
"Damnt don't do this to me Joseph" she whispered in his ear kissing his forehead before walking out of the room.  
With that Miranda headed straight for the elevator up to the captain's cabin. She had a few words for the dashing commander as she stepped off the elevator knocking on the door. It was answered by Ashley who invited Miranda in, John was in the shower.  
"What happened down there chief" Miranda asked Ashley  
"The mercs were smuggling red sand we didn't know until we were already at the spaceport, Joseph insisted if we turned back to swap him out with another, the trail would run cold and John and I agreed with him. We were being as careful as we could to not hit the canisters but some of the asari mercenaries were throwing them all around the room. After that his biotics lit up like a Christmas tree I've never seen anything so powerful." Ashley explained  
"Red sand enhances biotic abilities" Miranda nodded her ascent.  
"John's pretty beat up about this, take it easy on him, we all make mistakes this one almost cost him his brother" Ashley said softly.  
At that Miranda got up and left the room heading back down to the medbay to check on Joseph. When she stepped in he wasn't there "doctor, where's Joseph" she asked looking around.  
"He left when he woke up, he's as stubborn as his brother I tell you" Chakwas said chuckling.  
Miranda left the medbay in search of Joseph, she checked the entire crew deck until she got back to her office. Opening the door to find him naked curled up in her bed. She walked over and laid next to him gently stroking his back and playing in his hair. He turned over looking in her eyes laying his head on her chest wrapping his arms around her waist falling asleep.

John stepped out of the shower walking down the steps sitting on the edge of the bed looking at Ashley.  
"I almost killed my brother" he whispered.  
"Oh John, it was an accident, you cant kill yourself over this, he's strong he's gonna be fine, we all know the risk when we suit up and walk out there" Ashley said draping her arm over his shoulder.  
"I owe him my life Ashley and I almost took his again" he said hanging his head low.  
"What happened John, tell me" she whispered rubbing his back.

**FLASHBACK**  
**2179**

_"Johnny you little fucking hero get over here" Joseph called out to his brother. He couldn't have been more proud, his brother had successfully fended off Elysium from batarian raiders and the rumor was that he was going to receive the Star of Terra, the Alliances highest honor._  
_"Joey, good to see you I missed you" John said pulling his brother into an embrace._  
_"Cmon hero let me buy you a drink" Joe said pulling his brother into the bar._  
_"How's work going for you Joe" John asked taking a seat at the bar with his brother._  
_"Work is good I'm due for a promotion soon actually, Ana is great, we're actually planning a little vacation on the citadel next week" he told him ordering some drinks._  
_"That's great man I'm happy for you, so you think she's the one" John asked._  
_"Well It's been four years and I haven't cheated on her once and that's saying something" Joe laughed lighting a cigarette._  
_"You should and start making me some niece's and nephew's, we need more Shepard's in the family" John joked with his brother._  
_"Now that you mention it she has been bringing up the subject of kids a lot lately, I think she's ready and I wouldn't mind" he told his brother while taking a sip of his drink._  
_"Uh oh, well uncle Johnny's always ready to assist" he teased clapping his brother on the back._  
_"I'm gonnna go take a piss, order me another one Joe" John said getting up heading towards the bathroom._  
_Stepping out of the stall to wash his hands John didn't notice the guy standing behind him until he tapped him on the shoulder._  
_"John Shepard, hero of Elysium, my brother was on Elysium, he died that day. Tell me something who the fuck would make civilians take up arms, my brother was a damn mechanic and you made him help you so you could survive take the credit and get labeled a fucking hero" the man slurred out clearly drunk._  
_"Sir I'm sorry for the loss of your brother but that's not what happened, if we hadn't defended that area an entire colony would of been lost, your brother's a hero you should be proud of him" John tried to explain to the man._  
_"Bullshit you son of a bitch you made all those people help you everyone that died your responsible for including my brother, is that your brother your here with, maybe I should take your brother and see how you like it" the man said pulling out small .38 snub nose._  
_Before he could make it to the door John had him by the neck slamming him to the ground pounding his face in. Sitting at the bar Joe wondered what was taking John so long, he got up and walked to the bathroom finding that the door was locked._  
_"John, you in there" he called out to his brother._  
_The door opened and he was pulled inside. "Jesus fucking Christ Johnny what the hell happened" Joe said leaning down realizing the man had no pulse. "Johnny he's dead, you killed him" Joe said in shock._  
_"I didn't mean to, it just happened so quick Joey" John stumbled out. "What am I gonna do Joe, they're gonna kick me out of the marines for this, I'm gonna lose everything" John said on the edge of tears._  
_"Alright fuck do exactly as I say and quickly before somebody comes in here, take off your jacket and wash your hands" Joe said coming out of his jacket as well._  
_"Here put this on and go home ok" Joe said slipping into John's jacket rubbing the dead man's blood on his hands and shirt._  
_"Joey what are you doing" John asked looking at his brother._  
_"Saving your life John, now get the fuck out and go home right now John" Joseph said sitting on the floor waiting for someone to come in and discover him there as John ran back to Hannah's house._

**PRESENT DAY**  
"Now you understand" he said tears streaming down his face.  
"Oh John, I'm so sorry, I never knew" she said in slight shock consoling him.  
"No one knows besides our dad and Anderson, I let him lose everything he loved so I could keep a military that turned It's back on me" he choked out.  
"John has he ever held it against you or blamed you for it" she asked.  
"No he would never do that to me" he replied.  
"Then you have to stop doing it to yourself John It's not fair to either of you" she said holding on to him.  
"You know she was pregnant when he was arrested" he told Ashley.  
"Oh god, did he know" she asked.  
"No only you and I know" he said showing her a picture of Jessica.  
"John you need to tell him, she's beautiful, he deserves to know" she tried to convince him.  
"I was gonna tell him today until all this happened" he replied.

Unbeknownst to them Kasumi had hacked into to camera feed in the captain's cabin. Listening to the whole story almost made her cry as she shut down the feed. She didn't know what to do with this new information. She agreed with Ashley that Joseph deserved to know about his child. She decided that she would give the commander until after they picked up his friend Tali before she went to Miranda with the information. She knew Miranda was about the only one on board that could stop him from killing John, if he had to find out through her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13**

Miranda and Joseph were in the middle of one of their morning love making sessions. "Mmmmmm Miranda, just like that" he moaned as she rode him senseless. Rapidly approaching their climax as he leaned up to kiss her neck holding her tightly. Right before the heat sink popped EDI interrupted.  
"Mr. Shepard" she said  
"Damnt, yes EDI" he groaned still deep inside Miranda as she laid her head on his shoulder, clearly pissed at the AI's interruption.  
"The commander would like to speak with you in his cabin immediately" she informed.  
"Tell him I'll be up in a minute" he gritted through his teeth as Miranda began moving again grinding her hips into him.  
"I think he does this on purpose" Miranda whispered in his ear keeping a steady pace.  
"Maybe, maybe not, but I'm not leaving until I see you well satisfied" he said as he rolled on top of her.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Joe stepped into the cabin "what's up Johnny" he said clapping his brother on the back.  
"Hey Joey, how are you feeling, I'm sorry again about yesterday" he said turning from his computer looking at his brother.  
"I'm fine kiddo being well taken care of" he told his brother "where's Ashley?"  
"She's in the armory working on upgrades with Jacob" John replied "sit down I have to show you something" he told him.  
"Ok, what's up man" Joe said wondering what was on his brother's mind.  
John opened up his omni tool showing Joe a picture of the little girl Jessica. "Cute kid, whose that" Joe asked.  
"That's your daughter Joseph" John said seriously.  
Joe busted out laughing he thought John was kidding, "that's hilarious Johnny seriously what did you wanna talk about" he said in between laughs.  
"I'm serious Joe, that's your baby I saw Ana that last time we went to the citadel, for gods sakes she looks just like you Joey, I didn't get her age but I'm pretty sure and Ana didn't deny it" John yelled at him.  
Realizing John was serious Joe grabbed the omni tool again staring at the girl. Tears began to stream down his face "why didn't she tell me" he whispered out.  
"I don't know man but I had to let you know, I was hoping she would of contacted you but I guess she really doesn't want her to know" John said rubbing his brother's back.  
Joe stood up wiping his face standing to his full height, "well I guess we should honor her wishes, thank you for telling me Johnny, send me that picture" he said turning to walk out of the cabin.  
"I'm sorry Joe" John said watching his brother leave pain written all over his body.

* * *

Down in the Normandy lounge Joe was on his second bottle of brandy, Kasumi sat back quietly staring not knowing what to say. She got up and left doing the only thing she could.  
'Knock, knock" she tapped on the door.  
"Enter" Miranda's voice came through.  
"Miranda I need you to come with me now" Kasumi said.  
"There's a lot to do Kasumi is it really important" she asked seemingly uninterested in what the thief wanted to show her.  
"To you its extremely important" Kasumi said becoming annoyed with Miranda's disinterest.  
Miranda stood up leaving the office following Kasumi to the lounge ," GET THE FUCK OUT" Joe's voice came through the door as crewman Hawthorne scampered out of the room headed straight to the men's room.  
Miranda rushed into the room quickly finding Joseph with his back turned to her staring at his omni tool. She walked over and took a seat next to him "whose that" she asked looking at the picture of the girl.  
"Apparently that's my daughter, and looking at her I'm inclined to agree" he said taking another swig from the bottle.  
"You didn't know" she asked rubbing the back of his head.  
"No, and according to John her mother never wanted me to know" he replied.  
"Do you want to meet her" Miranda asked.  
"I would love to meet her, but she doesn't know me or anything about me, I don't wanna mess up the life she already has" he said looking down ready to take another swig when Miranda grabbed the bottle putting it away.  
"I think you've had enough Joseph, come on" she said pulling him up throwing his arm over her shoulder dragging him back to her room. "Lay down now, sleep that god awful liquor you were drinking off, and we'll talk more when you wake up" she said laying him in the bed pulling his boots off.  
"I love you Miranda" he said half passing out.  
Miranda stared at him for a moment, no man ever said those words to her not even her father when he was pretending to be a good dad. She turned and sat at her desk to finish her reports for the Illusive Man, they were on route to retrieve Tali from Haestrom. This was all happening so fast, she didn't know how she felt, yes she cared for Joseph, but she didn't know if she loved him just yet. Things were getting complicated, Miranda didn't like complicated

John stepped off the elevator to the crew deck storming his way to Miranda's office. Walking in the door not needing to knock being the captain of the ship.  
"Commander what can I do for you" , she said looking up from her desk.  
"Joseph get the hell up, NOW" he said with all of his authority.  
"Commander let's talk outside" Miranda said beckoning him out of the office with her in an attempt to not disturb the sleeping form of Joseph Shepard.  
John followed her out of the office, "I heard he's been down here disrespecting the crew" he said to Miranda standing by her door.  
"All he did was chase Hawthorne out of the lounge, who had no business being in there anyway as he was suppose to be working at the time" Miranda came to Joe's defense.  
"I don't care, I know he's upset but he can't act like this. We all get upset at times but we can't take it out on each other" he explained to Miranda.  
"I understand Commander and I agree, but I think we should give him some time to process all of this new information" she said back to him.  
"I was hoping to have him on my ground team to retrieve Tali" he told her.  
"I don't think he's cleared for combat yet Commander, Doctor Chakwas wants to run more tests before she clears him for field work" she explained.  
"When he comes out of his drunken slumber see to it that he gets it taken care of immediately" John said walking away back towards the main gun battery to see Garrus.  
John walked in the door greeted by Garrus, "Shepard what can I do for you".  
"You have a minute Garrus" John asked.  
"Yeah just finishing up some calibrations, what's on your mind" Garrus asked.  
"It's Joseph I'm worried about him, you heard he made Hawthorne piss his pants earlier" John asked Garrus.  
"Yeah, I did hear about that, Kasumi said she never saw him move that quick, not even when Jack threatened to stick his 'Admiral Winky' up his ass" Garrus said chuckling.  
"You think we should take him to the citadel, see if we can get Ana to change her mind" John asked his bestfriend.  
"That would be nice if you could, I actually have some business I need your help with on the citadel" Garrus told him.  
"What do you need me to do" John asked.  
"Remember when I told you about Sidonis, I got a lead on him, all we have to do is find a forger named Fade" Garrus informed.  
"Where do we find Fade" John asked.  
"I'm not sure maybe you can get Bailey to help us out" Garrus suggested.  
"Consider it done Garrus" John said.  
"Thanks Shepard" Garrus said gratefully.

* * *

"Joseph get up, the pity party's over" Miranda said waking Joe.  
"Five more minutes mom I swear" he replied still sleeping.  
Miranda biotically lifted him off the bed slamming him back down, "get up now Joseph"  
"Sweet mother of god, what the hell was that Miranda, jesus my head is killing me now" he groaned rolling off the bed looking at her.  
"You can be sad and upset all you want but you will not lay in bed all day feeling sorry for yourself, now go see Chakwas and get checked out, John wants to take you down on Haestrom with him" she told him.  
"Yes mom, whatever you say" he said walking towards the door.

* * *

John stepped into the cargo bay with Joseph in tow. "What are we doing Johnny"Joe asked looking around as his brother cleared the center of the cargo bay.  
"It seems there's a lot of frustration on this ship that sex isn't helping, so we're taking a page from your favorite movie here" he said grinning at his brother suspiciously.  
"Cmon John we don't have to do this" he said not really in the mood to deal with his brother.  
"Joe what is the first rule of fight club" John asked seriously.  
"Seriously Johnny cut it out" Joe said.  
"JOSEPH...WHAT IS THE FIRST RULE OF FIGHT CLUB" he yelled out kicking off his shoes.  
Joe sighed kicking off his shoes, "we do not talk about fight club" he answered.  
"What is the second rule of fight club" John asked taking of his shirt.  
"We do not talk about fight club" Joseph answered doing the same.  
They stood in the middle squaring off before charging and proceeding to beat the living shit out of each other.

* * *

In the captain's cabin Ashley was having a well deserved nap, she had been working hard on upgrading guns with Jacob for two days now and it was finally catching up to her.  
"Chief Williams" EDI's voice came through.  
"Yeah EDI," she responded groggily.  
"Your presence is requested in the cargo bay immediately" she said.  
"Why what's going on" she asked.  
"The commander and Mr. Shepard are having a fight.  
With that Ashley jumped out of the bed and into the elevator to see what was going on.

* * *

Meanwhile Miranda was in her office on a call with the Illusive Man giving him a progress update.  
"Uhhhhhh Miranda" Joker called out to her.  
"What is it Joker, I'm on call" she said with irritation.  
"The Shepard boys are re-enacting Fight Club in the cargo bay maybe you should get down there" he replied.  
"What the hell is Fight Club" she asked.  
"It's a popular movie from the late 1900's or early 2000's where these guys started a club to kick the living shit out of each other" he answered.  
"Shit" she said jumping up running out of the room towards the elevator. Pushing the button stepping on as Ashley Williams was headed down as well.  
"Did Joker call you as well" Miranda asked.  
"No, EDI" Ashley said seething through her teeth.  
"They are so dead" Miranda said folding her arms.  
"Oh yeah" Ashley agreed.

Down in the cargo bay John and Joe were literally covered in bruises from head to toe. Squaring off again as the entire crew made it down to watch them duke it out.  
"Alright I got 50 creds on Convict Shepard, kick his ass Joe" Jack yelled out. Donnelly was running around taking bets on the fight while Kasumi was secretly recording the whole thing.  
"I got 100 on Hero Shepard" Garrus shouted out.  
Before they could attack again Miranda and Ashley broke through the crowd staring them down.  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON" Ashley yelled.  
"Really, Joseph now we've resorted to some stupid bare knuckle brawling" she said biotics flaring.  
"Hey, hey, hey Miranda calm down ok I can ex-" he was cut off by the warp that sent him across the room.  
"You forgot one Miranda"Ashley tapped Miranda on the shoulder.  
"With pleasure" she said as she threw a warp that sent John flying with his brother.

"Owwwww, damnt John can you not get me in trouble for once in our life together" Joe complained debating on getting up, not wanting to get warped again.  
"Excuse me, I'm down here with you, shit remind me to not get on Miranda's bad side" he said about to get up.  
"Noooo stay down" Joe whispered looking around without making too much movement." She's pissed she might do it again" he warned John.  
They heard the sounds of heels clicking walking over to them.  
"Shit I'm sorry John, she's comin around for another attack, make sure history remembers me brother" Joe said anticipating his imminent death.  
Standing over them were Ashley and Miranda looking down at them with pure annoyance and disgust.  
"You take yours first chief, I'm going to have a conversation with Joseph" Miranda said looking down at Joe Shepard with a raised eyebrow.  
"Alright, let's go John, Ashley said reaching out to help John up.  
"No Johnny don't leave me here with her, no man left behind Johnny, no man left behind" he pleaded with his brother.  
"Sorry Joey, I'll make sure the kids of tomorrow hear good things about you" John said reaching up to grab Ashley's hand as she lead him to the elevator. Before he got on he turned and gave his brother one final salute before Ashley grabbed him yanking him in to take him up to the medbay.

Joe looked up at Miranda with all the love in his eyes "hi baby" he said with a wide smile showing his bloody teeth.  
"Oh god Joseph, what the hell is wrong with you, why would you think this was a good idea" she asked sliding down taking his head into her lap.  
"Would you believe me if I told you I said the same thing, it kind of turned into a kill or be killed situation" he replied throwing John under the bus.  
" I understand sparring to relieve stress, but that was not sparring, you two were trying to kill each other" she said fuming.  
"No babe, I promise we would of stopped before it got that bad" he said trying to ease her worry.  
"Look at you" she said rubbing his badly bruised face, "Collectors aren't enough you have to kill each other too" she asked.  
"I'm sorry Miranda, it really wasn't suppose to get out of hand, I don't know how the entire crew ended up down here" he explained softly.  
"How could the entire crew not know with Kasumi on board, she's a damn walking news paper" Miranda joked.  
"Yeah your right" he said chuckling "I wonder if she got that on tape" he asked genuinely.  
"I'm sure she did Joey" Miranda answered.  
"Can we get up now, I think I need to see Chakwas, I can feel my liver moving...I don't think that's suppose to happen" he said looking up at Miranda.  
She stood up helping him up to the elevator so they could go see Chakwas for medical attention.

* * *

Up in the medbay John was receiving his own verbal ass kicking from Ashley.  
"Really John what the hell were you thinking, you know we have to get Tali, whose to say if you two are gonna be fit for duty when its time" she said with fury lacing her tongue.  
"Shit Ash, I'm sorry, I wasn't really thinking about it at the time" he said head hanging low while Chakwas was scanning him.  
"No you weren't, we can't afford for you to not be thinking right now" she said.  
"I know Ash, I said I was sorry" he said giving her his best puppy dog eyes.  
"Don't give me that look, John Shepard, its not gonna work,not today" she said looking away.  
"You seem to be ok commander, no strenuous activity for the next few days, and yes that includes sex" Chakwas said with a grin.  
"Damnt John, even worse let's go" she said storming out the medbay with John in tow. Walking past Joe and Miranda who were headed to the medbay, Ashley and Miranda just shared a look that said it all.  
"Come in Mr. Shepard, have a seat on the bed" Chakwas said getting her scanner ready for Joe. He received the same diagnosis as John and the same instructions, as if he and Miranda were gonna actually follow them.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:DEFINITELY SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED PEOPLE WHO DO'NT LIKE SEX**

**Chapter 14**

The shuttle dropped down on Haestrom with John, Joe, and Garrus stepping off.  
"Whoa what the fuck," Joe screamed getting out of the sun to the nearest bunker, "is the sun fucking up anybody else's shields" he said checking to make sure the generator wasn't shorting out, being that he didn't wear armor he would be in trouble if the heat hit him good.  
"Yeah its frying ours out too" John told him, "let's get Tali and get the hell out of here quick" he said readying his weapons.  
They fought through waves of geth before reaching Kal' Reegar who informed them that Tali was across the way. Reegar wanted to keep fighting but John convinced him to stay down while Joe took out the Colossus with the Cain. After killing the geth surrounding the building the trio walked in, Tali greeted John and Garrus with a hug and Joe with a hand shake as this was her first time meeting or even hearing about him. Tali agreed to join the fight, pleased to see Reegar had survived they called in Joker for a pick up.

* * *

Upon returning to the ship John received a transmission from the Illusive Man. He informed him of the downed collector ship apparently the turians were able to disable it. John called the team into the briefing room to update them on the situation again.  
"It should take us about two days to reach the ship, but it can't hurt to plan ahead of time" he said as everyone nodded in agreement. " same plan as last time we all go in, teams of six, one team guards the rear while the other team goes in to investigate" he said.  
"Sounds good skipper, whose leading team two" Ashley asked.  
"You lead team two Ash, take Jacob, Jack, Grunt, Samara, and Kasumi. I'll take Joseph, Miranda, Garrus, Tali, and Thane. We'll be investigating the ship you guys make sure we don't get blindsided.  
Everyone agreed with the plan and exited the briefing room except for John, Joe, Garrus, Ashley, and Tali.  
"Trap" John said  
"Trap" they all said in unison before walking out of the room.

Stepping off the elevator in the crew deck Joseph made his way over to Miranda's office no longer needing to knock. He saw Miranda was on a video call with Oriana, he quietly crept to the back of the room trying not to be seen by the camera.  
"What was that Miri" Oriana said noticing the blur known as Joseph Shepard slide by the camera.  
"Oh, uhhh that was Joseph" she said looking away.  
"So you finally took my advice and snatched him up, hello Joseph" Oriana shouted back to him.  
"Uhhh, hey Oriana" he said disappointed at his lack of stealth skills.  
This was all new to Miranda and the whole situation got uncomfortable fast.  
"Ori, let me call you back later, Joseph Michael Shepard if you remove one item of clothing while I'm still on this call, you won't have a need for them anymore" she said biotics flaring.  
"Bye Miri" Oriana said laughing at her sister threatening her boyfriend before ending the call.  
"Now why would I give you a strip tease while your talking to your sister, damn Miri I thought you held me in a little higher regard" he said feigning insulted.  
"Oh your a big boy you'll get over it" she said standing up walking over to him, draping her arms around his shoulders.  
"No my feelings are hurt" he said putting his hands on her ass pouting.  
"I can make you feel better" she said tracing her tongue across his lips unbuckling his pants.  
"That is gonna require a lot of attention " he said closing his eyes as he felt her hands wrap around his shaft, stroking it to maximum capacity.  
Pulling down his pants and pushing him back on the bed after removing his tank top. Miranda climbed on top of his naked body placing tongue kisses all the way down to his waist. Looking up into his eyes running her tongue down further, gripping his hard member in her hand licking it from top to bottom slowly. Releasing low groans grabbing a handful of Miranda's hair while she continued teasing and torturing him.  
Any minute now he would rip that catsuit off of her, Miranda knew Joe couldn't take teasing for too long and with that she stopped. Standing up to remove the suit while he slowly stroked his member, keeping it up for her. Completely naked she slowly crawled on top of him sliding down his hard shaft slowly. Miranda was never a fan of slow sex she preferred to get off, get up, and get gone, but something was different with Joseph. She wanted to savor the moment, get complete satisfaction from it. He always let her set the pace they would go at it didn't matter as long as she was satisfied when it was over and done with.  
Soft moans escaping both of them as Miranda rode him slowly, passionately kissing him, body saying everything she couldn't put into words. Miranda actually enjoyed him taking control which was a shock to herself, she trusted him to take care of her. As they rolled over, placing her legs on his shoulders as he slowly slid in and out of her.  
"Ohhhhh Joey, yessss" Miranda moaned scratching his back.  
Licking her thighs going deeper inside of her. Staring into each others eyes, moaning into each others mouths as Joseph went deeper.  
"Mmmmmm harder Joey" Miranda whispered pulling him deeper inside of her.  
Joseph pulled out laying Miranda on her side, lifting her leg, sliding back inside of her holding her waist.  
"Ohhhh god yes, make love to me daddy" she screamed wrapping her arm around his neck pulling him closer.  
"I love you Miranda" he whispered in her ear pushing himself all the way inside of her, kissing and licking her ear.  
"Ahhhhh, ohhhhh I love you too Joey" she screamed approaching her orgasm feeling every inch of him inside of her.  
Joe continued giving her slow, deep, hard strokes feeling her walls clench around him. Joe sped up his assault on Miranda's walls kissing and biting her neck.  
"Ohhhhh daddy, I'm gonna cum" she bit down on her lip, gripping the back of Joseph's head.  
"Cum for me baby" Joe whispered in her ear squeezing her breast.  
They both came seconds later orgasms rocking both of them as they passed out in exhaustion.

* * *

Joseph woke up first, kissing Miranda's back slipping himself out of her, carefully laying her next to him in an attempt not to wake her. He sat up on the bed looking at her terminal to the staring face of the Illusive Man. Quickly covering Miranda's naked body pulling on his boxers walking over to the terminal.  
"Can I help you with something" Joe said folding his arms grilling the man down.  
"Hmmm I actually expected the other Shepard to end up in her bed" the Illusive Man said smugly.  
"Cut to the chase what the fuck do you want TIM" Joe shot back at him.  
"Have Operative Lawson, call me when she wakes up" he told Joseph.  
"Enjoy it while it lasts, each day I pull one of your claws out of her you sick son of a bitch, you don't fool me" Joe shot at him.  
"Operative Lawson's loyalty is unwavering to me Mr. Shepard, but can you say the same" TIM stated matter of factly to Joe.  
"I hope you remember those words on the day you have to swallow em, we'll have our time" Joe said shutting down the terminal.  
"What are you doing to my terminal Joseph" Miranda said sitting up looking at him suspiciously.  
"Just having a conversation with your boss, I think he watched us have sex last night" Joe whispered looking back at Miranda.  
She shook her head laughing "Joseph there are cameras in every room of the ship so if he was watching it wouldn't have been the first time" she said smirking at him.  
"You should know he thinks your a whore", Joe told her " 'hmmmm I actually expected the other Shepard to end up in her bed' " he said doing a perfect imitation of TIM's voice.  
"Oh god you sound just like him" Miranda said laughing loudly.  
"How do you put up with that guy" he said climbing back in bed as she lay her head back on his chest playing with his chest hair.  
"He's not all that bad" she said defending her boss.  
"Ahh, don't tell me, I won't believe it anyway, we'll just say he was a dad to you when you needed one" Joseph replied looking up at the ceiling.  
Miranda quickly separated herself from him at the mention of her father, he quickly grabbed her waist pulling her into him.  
"Hey I'm sorry ok, I forget it's a touchy subject sometimes" he said kissing the back of her ear. Whispering softly to her "I'll be your daddy" he said jokingly, earning him a slap on his chest. She pushed him back on the bed letting the sheet she was wrapped in drop from her body, climbing on top of him.  
"Show me what you got...'daddy' "

* * *

John and Ashley lay in bed quietly, Ashley had something on her mind but she didn't know how to tell John. She thought she was pregnant but wanted to be sure before she said anything. She had also received some troubling news from her sister Abby and she wanted to go home to Amaterasu and check it out.  
"John" she said tapping him on the chest.  
"Yes, Ash" he replied in complete focus.  
"After we check out this ship if we have the time can we go to Amaterasu, I got a disturbing message from Abby, I wanna go and make sure she's ok" she informed him.  
"Sure Ash, absolutely" he said placing a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

Joe and Miranda were in her office preparing for the assault on the collector ship, he was worried. He and John's friends all knew it was a trap and he wanted to tell Miranda, but her loyalty to her boss made him skeptical of warning her.  
"Hey Miranda" he said pulling his tank top over his head.  
"Yes Joey" she replied zipping up her suit.  
"When we get on this ship I want you to stay close to me ok" he told her while putting on his boots.  
"What's wrong" she looked at him worried.  
"I just got a bad feeling about this one, I need to make sure we both get out of there in one piece ok" he told her hiding his fear.  
She walked over to him straddling his lap, "We're going to be fine Joseph, the Illusive Man wouldn't send us on that ship unless he was sure" she placed a kiss on his lips.  
"Miranda do you trust me" he asked staring into her beautiful blue eyes.  
"Of course I do why would you even ask me that" she said pulling back a little bit searching his eyes for answers.  
"Then just do what I ask please" he said grabbing her face making her look into his eyes.  
"Ok Joey, just relax please your making me nervous" she said kissing him before climbing off his lap.

* * *

Up in the cabin John and Ashley were having somewhat the same conversation.  
"Ash we know this is a trap so be alert for everything ok" John said strapping on his armor.  
"I know John, you just be careful ok I don't like the idea of you going into the heart of that ship" she said putting her armor on as well.  
"If I tell you to get out and leave us you do it ok" he said looking into her eyes.  
"John how can you ask me to do that when I just got you back" she said angrily.  
"Ash don't make me swap you out with Miranda, I know she won't hesitate, but I trust you more, so please just do as I say" he pleaded with her.  
"John you and I both know Miranda wouldn't step off that ship if Joseph wasn't with her so don't you dare use that against me" she yelled at him.  
"Ash just do it... Please" he said losing his will to argue with her.  
"Ok John, if and only if there's no way to help you, I will leave you" she said pulling him into an embrace.

The Normandy was closing in on the collector ship as everyone made their way to the shuttle bay.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15**

On board the downed collector vessel, John's team advanced forward, while Ashley's team hung back guarding the exit.  
They advanced quietly coming across the dead bodies of the colonists.  
"Awww that's some sick shit man" Joe said looking down in disgust at the corpses.  
"Completely inhumane" Tali chimed in.  
"Come on let's keep moving, we can't help them now" John said moving forward. They came across a chamber with billions of pods coating the walls.  
"They could take every human in the terminus systems and still not have enough to fill these pods" Miranda said looking around.  
"Damnt John they're going for Earth" Joe said angrily.  
As they advanced forward to the platform John set up a link for EDI. As she connected the power surged.  
"What's going on guys" John asked scanning the area.  
"We lost power for a minute, but we're back up" Joker said.  
"Commander I scanned the Turian distress signal, they were using a secondary distorted encryption, there is no way that the Illusive Man would believe it was real" EDI informed.  
"How do you know that" John asked.  
"I detected it with Cerberus decryption code, he wrote them, Shepard this was not a mistake, this was a trap" she said.  
God damnt, that dirty bastard set us up, fuck" Joseph yelled readying his weapons.  
"No, we don't know that" Miranda said.  
"God Miranda will you just listen to yourself, stop it" Joe said speaking to her in a way he never spoke to her before causing Miranda to look at him in shock.  
They fought their way through the ship as EDI tried finding ways out for them. As they were approaching the exit Ashley radioed John.  
"Commander we're encountering heavy resistance up here, you guys need to get out of there fast" Ashley said gunfire in the background as her team shot down husks and collectors.  
"We're coming right now Chief" John said breaking out into a sprint with the rest of the team.  
They finally reached the landing area boarding the Normandy with ease thanks to Ashley's team providing cover fire.

As Joker flew them to safety John informed Ashley's team of the trap, Joseph dropped his weapons storming towards the elevator with Miranda following close behind.  
"Joseph calm down" Miranda said looking at him with her arms folded. Joe was fuming not saying a word to her storming back to her room ripping his shirt off.  
"Joey I'm sure there's a perfectly good explanation for th-" she was cut off by Joe .  
"Miranda will you wake the fuck up, your boss is a sorry, lying, sack of shit. He doesn't give a damn about you, me, or anybody else on this ship. The sooner you open your eyes to those cold hard facts the better off you'll be" he said fuming. Grabbing another shirt out of her dresser slipping it on over his head. "I'll talk to you later" he said walking out of the door to head back up to the briefing room with the rest of the team.

As he stepped in John was coming out of the QEC Mordin and the others were all standing around listening. They agreed with the Illusive Man's methods exiting the room as John's "crew" stayed behind.  
"Alright guys he's willing to fuck us up the ass to get results, it wasn't worth it I don't care" John said.  
"So we should prepare for a coup attempt then John" Garrus asked.  
"Not just yet, we still need their help" John said "Joseph I know your upset but you need to go and fix things with Miranda, if we have her on our side no doubt Jacob will follow" .  
"I don't even know what to say to her right now, cmon let's go to the cargo bay I need to blow off some steam" Joe said walking out of the room for the elevator.  
"Joker set a course for Pragia, we're gonna go take care of that thing for Jack" John said walking over to Kelly who informed him that Samara and Thane wanted to see him.  
He saw Samara and Thane agreeing to help them out before heading down to the cargo bay where his brother was doing sit ups.  
"What's up Joey" he asked stepping in to help his brother up.  
"Let's talk and dance" Joe said cracking his knuckles  
"Alright" John said taking his shirt off.  
"No street fighting just straight up boxing Johnny, I don't wanna hurt you" Joe said squaring off with his brother.  
"Ok, so you wanna tell me what's wrong" John said throwing a few jabs.  
"Everything's in her face yet she still refuses to see" Joe said throwing a lazy jab receiving a hook from John.  
"That's her choice man, you know what her life was like before him, you should expect a certain loyalty from her to him" John said taking an uppercut from Joe.  
"I know and I do understand it, hell I even respect it to an extent, it's just..." Joe said dodging John Shepard's famous right cross.  
"Just what Joe" John said taking a few body shots from Joe.  
" I love this woman John, but I know in my heart that if it came down to it she wouldn't choose me" Joe said dropping his head putting his hands down.  
"Shit man you don't know that she might surprise you" John said defending Miranda.  
"Or she might not Johnny, if she pulled a gun on me right now as many ways as I know how to get out of the situation, I wouldn't be able to stop her. I wouldn't be able to kill her John." He said sitting down with his back against the bulkhead.  
"Joseph you may not see it but she's not the same woman I met on Lazarus Station, I didn't think it was possible but you melted some of that ice off the Ice Queen" John said joking.  
"Yeah, still won't stop her from putting a bullet through my head if TIM told her too" Joe said looking at his brother. "You should go check on Ashley she didn't look to good in the briefing room, like she was getting sick or something" he told him.  
"Alright, you gonna be good here" John asked.  
"Yeah I'll be fine, gonna work out a little longer" Joe said dropping down into a push up position.

Miranda turned off her terminal after watching the feed of John and Joe's conversation in the cargo bay. It hurt that he didn't trust her more but in a way she knew what he was thinking was true. Miranda was always quick to follow orders, but she couldn't kill Joseph... Could she. With that Miranda stood up walking towards the elevator to take it down to the cargo hold.

"Hey Ash you ok, Joe said you weren't feeling well" he said walking into the cabin to find Ashley laying in bed.  
"I just have a headache John, I'll be fine" she said looking over to him.  
"You know they say sex makes headaches go away right" he said seductively.  
"Not right now John, I'm really tired" she said laughing and looking away.  
"Ok Ash" he said climbing in bed with her wrapping his arms around her waist.  
"Ewwww John you stink, shower now" she said covering her nose.  
He got out of the bed laughing his way to the bathroom for a shower.

Miranda stepped off the elevator in the cargo bay looking at Joseph, he was doing crunches now. She walked over to by his legs waiting for him to sit up.  
"Hey" he said stopping to look at her.  
"Hey, can we talk" she asked.  
"Yeah, what's up" he said drying himself off with a towel.  
"Leave the sweat it looks good on you" she joked  
"Yeah" he said chuckling "hey I wanna apologize for yelling at you earlier, I didn't mean to raise my voice with you".  
"It's fine, you were just expressing yourself" she said sitting down next him.  
"Yeah, but you didn't do anything wrong, I shouldn't have taken that out on you" he said looking at her "forgive me".  
"Only on one condition" she said looking in his eyes.  
"What's that" he asked  
"Kiss me like you trust me" she said wrapping her arms around his neck.  
"Yes ma'am" he said pulling her close kissing her with all of his energy until they were both breathless.  
"I love you Joseph, never forget it" she said looking in his eyes.  
"I love you too Miranda, I won't forget" he replied

When they reached Pragia John decided to take Miranda with him and Jack so she could see a little more about Cerberus. They worked their way through the facility uncovering all kinds of disturbing things about Jack's past with Cerberus. The sick experiments they did on the kids trying to create the perfect biotic. They encountered Bloodpack Mercenaries while trying to find Jack's cell. When they made it to the cell they encountered another survivor from the facility named Aresh, John convinced Jack to spare his life. He allowed her to look around the cell for a while before planting the bomb and boarding the shuttle back to the ship.

When they arrived back on the ship Jack had followed Miranda up to the crew deck. Storming into her office an argument ensued, Joe was heading over to talk to Miranda about what she saw down there with a cup of coffee as he heard the commotion.  
"Touch me and I'll smear the walls with you bitch" Jack screamed sending a chair flying. Miranda deflected the flying chair out of the way, sending it back at Jack. Who sent it out the door directly into the unexpectant Joseph Shepard knocking him out cold. Miranda looked down at Joe's unconscious form and back to Jack, filled with anger lifting her into a biotic field.  
"You'll die for that bitch" Miranda yelled throwing Jack out of the room into the crew deck.  
Miranda stalked over, biotics still flaring with a rage on her face that could make a Krogan shit himself. Before she could move in for the kill Samara had both her and Jack in a stasis field as John made it down there.  
"What the hell Is going on down here" John said clearly annoyed at the situation.  
"It is simple commander, young Jack and Ms. Lawson were having a fight, Mr. Shepard went to intervene and was knocked out in the process. I'm assuming by Jack as Miranda slammed her out of the room threatening to kill her" Samara explained still holding the stasis.  
"Thank you Samara, release the stasis field I need to speak to both of them" John said as Samara released the stasis.  
"Are you two serious, we have too much at stake for you two to be trying to kill each other" he said.  
"The cheerleader wont admit that what Cerberus did to me was wrong" Jack said.  
"It wasn't Cerberus, not really but you clearly were a mistake" Miranda shot back.  
"I don't care who's right or wrong you both need to get it together right now, the mission is too important to let personal feelings get in the way" John said grilling both of them down.  
"I can put my personal feelings aside for the sake of the mission" Miranda said.  
"I won't let you die before I get a chance to flay you myself, and tell dickhead I'm sorry" Jack said walking away.  
Miranda and John walked back over to Joseph who was coming to but still out of it.  
"Joey can you hear me" John asked looking at his brother with concern.  
"Johnny, Johnny is that you, John it was about eight or nine of em man" Joe said unaware of what just happened.  
"Yeah man eight or nine huh" John said trying to hold in a laugh.  
John and Miranda carried Joe to the medbay as John set a course for Tuchanka to help Mordin and Grunt.

Joe woke up in the medbay two hours later looking around. Uhhhh, what happened" he said sitting up holding his head.  
"You took a chair of biotic force is what happened" Doctor Chakwas told him.  
"Oh yeah, owww, I'm gonna lay back down now" Joe said laying back on the bed. John walked into the medbay seconds later, "how you feeling big man" John asked walking over to his brother.  
"Feeling good Johnny, after this nap I'll be ready to go" Joe said.  
"Well good because we're gonna kill two birds with one stone down on Tuchanka. I'm gonna take Mordin and you take Grunt and then we'll meet up afterwards" John said.  
"You got it Johnny" Joe said closing his eyes.  
"You want me to get Miranda" John asked.  
"Nah, I'll be alright let her work, she's a busy woman" Joe said as Miranda walked into the medbay.  
"Busy yes, but that doesn't mean I won't come to check on you" she said walking over to him.  
"Hi babe" he said looking up at her. Chakwas and John smirking at the nickname as Miranda blushed.  
"Alright I'm going to tell Mordin and Grunt to be ready we should be on Tuchanka in about 12 hours" John said leaving the medbay.  
"I'm going to have something to eat, Joseph you can go after you finish your nap or before" Chakwas said getting up to leave the medbay.  
"How are you feeling" Miranda asked rubbing his head.  
"I'm alright, just need to sleep off the damage and I'll be good to go" he said smiling at her.  
"I can't believe that bitch actually hit you" Miranda scoffed still mad about the attack.  
"Well babe technically you hit me, she just deflected your chair" Joe said looking into Miranda's eyes.  
"It shouldn't have happened Joseph, plain and simple" she said defending herself.  
"Ok baby, whatever you say, so what'd you guys find down there" he asked.  
"God it was awful, how can you do that to children, apparently the Teltin Cell went rogue, stopped reporting in to the Illusive Man, it was just horrible" she said looking down.  
"Are you sure they went rogue" he asked staring in her eyes for answers.  
"I asked the Illusive Man personally, he told me that after he realized the facility went rogue he moved in to shut it down" she replied confidently.  
"After he saw how successful his experiments were, by sacrificing every scientist in the facility to be destroyed by Jack, for doing his bidding" Joe said.  
"I don't believe it went that way Joseph" she said defensively.  
"Ok, so if Johnny goes rogue today and kills everyone within Cerberus on board this ship, what happens then Miranda" he asked her.  
Miranda said nothing looking away from him, " Miranda Lawson becomes a beautiful memory of someone he 'use' to value, but the resurrection of John Shepard was a success, your expendable to him Miri" he said grabbing her hand.  
"Hey look at me" he grabbed her face sitting up looking into her eyes " but not to me, you mean everything to me Miranda" he said placing a short kiss on her lips.  
"Get some rest, I'll come by and check on you later" she said standing up and leaving the room, she had a lot to think about. Joseph made sense but she had to believe the Illusive Man was doing the right thing, Teltin wasn't his fault, it was the damned scientists they took everything too far. Walking back into her room to finish up her reports to the Illusive Man, but what Joseph said stuck in the back of her mind "but not to me".


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 16**

John stepped off the shuttle with Joe, Miranda, Grunt, Mordin, and Garrus taking in the surroundings of Tuchanka.  
"Now I've been to some shit holes before, but this just takes the cake, how do they live here" Joe said in disgust.  
"Be good Joey, this is Grunt's home" John said as they were approached by a Krogan.  
"Hey you, get that mutt the rite soon before you have to put him down" the Krogan said to John.  
"You know what's wrong with him" he asked the Krogan.  
"Go and see the clan chief" he said walking past the group.  
"Joseph don't move a muscle" John said to his brother who was about to follow the Krogan.  
"I wasn't gonna do anything I swear" Joe said in defense.  
"Honestly Joseph really" Miranda said pulling him along with the rest of the group.  
They walked up a hill to see a Krogan arguing with another one sitting on a throne. John looked real good and recognized the Krogan immediately as the Krogan recognized John.  
"Sheeepppaaaarrrrdddd" Wrex yelled walking down to meet his friend.  
John walked past the Krogan guarding the walkway to meet his old friend, greeting each other with a firm handshake.  
"Shepard my friend" Wrex said jovial to see John alive.  
"Hey Wrex, you look good" John said.  
"Heard you were dead" Wrex said  
"I got better" John joked  
"Ahhhhh, the beauty of having a redundant nervous system" Wrex said  
"Uhhh yeah, humans don't have those" John said rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Vakarian good to see you" Wrex said shaking Garrus' talon.  
"Likewise Wrex" Garrus said  
"Shepard I didn't know you had a brother" Wrex said looking at Joe.  
"How do you know he's my brother" John said puzzled.  
"You smell the same" Wrex said with a grin "what can I do for you Shepard".  
"I'm looking for a Salarian who went missing here and I need to know what's wrong with Grunt" John said.  
"You can talk to my chief scout about the Salarian" Wrex said stepping down to examine Grunt.  
"Where are you from welp, was your clan destroyed before you could learn what's expected of you" Wrex asked Grunt.  
"I have no clan, I was tank bred by the warlord Okeer" Grunt answered.  
"There's nothing wrong with him, he's becoming a full adult" Wrex said looking at John.  
"Puberty" Miranda said.  
"Couldn't we just take him to Omega and get him a few lap dances" Garrus chimed in.  
"Our little tank bred baby's all grown up, now why is he acting crazy and tearing up the damn ship" Joe asked.  
"He needs the rite of passage, do you wish to stand with clan Urdnot" Wrex asked Grunt.  
"Too far Wrex" a Krogan identified as Uvenk said before storming off.  
"Forget about him go and see the shaman when your ready" Wrex said sitting back on his throne as the team walked off to regroup.  
"Alright here's the plan Joe and Miranda go with Grunt, make sure he becomes a man" John said.  
"I don't see any female Krogan around John" Joe said smirking at his brother receiving a slap on his chest from Miranda as they walked up to see the shaman.  
"Mordin Garrus let's go see the scout and get this sorted out" John said walking to where the chief scout was.

**John's Team**  
They approached the scout who informed them that Maelon, Mordin's old team member was most likely being held by clan Weyrloc. They took one of the trucks out to the abandoned facility where they fought through Bloodpack mercs all the way to the hospital. While clearing the hospital they came across the missing scout that the chief asked them to look out for. After a strong pep talk John got him to go back to clan Urdnot. Advancing on, dealing with Krogan and varren reisistance all the way through. After dealing with the clan leader Weyrloc Guld they made their way into a room to find Maelon not being held hostage, but working on the genophage cure willingly. Mordin was pissed at his former team mate but opting to let Maelon go after John appealed to his moral code. They decided to keep the data and research that Maelon had, as it may come in handy in the future.

**Joseph's Team**  
They made their way up to the shaman finding Uvenk arguing adamantly against Grunt completing the rite of passage.  
"I'll speak for myself" Grunt said walking over.  
"So this is the tank bred" the shaman said stepping down examining Grunt " hmmm very life like, he even smells correct, your claim falls on deaf ears Uvenk" the shaman said.  
"My krannt stands against him he has no on-" Uvenk was interrupted by a strong head butt from Joe.  
"You dare" he said looking at Joe.  
"Ohhh hell yes" Joe said grinning deviantly.  
"Hahaha I like this human he understands" the shaman said.  
"I withdraw my claim, we will deal with this elsewhere" Uvenk said walking away.  
"We can begin as soon as your ready who is your krannt" the shaman asked Grunt.  
"We stand with Grunt, name our target and its dead" Joe said.  
"Ha spoken like a true Krogan, let us begin" the shaman said leading the to where the rite would be held.  
Joe started the rite they dealt with endless waves of varren and klixen, until Joe hit the button for the last time.  
"THRESHER MAW" he screamed dodging for cover with Grunt and Miranda. "Honestly who the fuck has a thresher maw, no wonder the Krogan is a dying race, they do stupid shit like this outside of the genophage" he said readying the Cain.  
It was a hard battle but after finally getting the Cain up and running the thresher maw was taken down. As they were regrouping Uvenk showed up attempting to get Grunt to join his side. Grunt offered his refusal in the form of the Claymore John got for him on the collector ship.

Upon returning to the main camp, Grunt was properly inducted into clan Urdnot, while Joe received all the varren skewers he could eat. Anything was better then the shit Gardner was serving according to him, but after that Grunt was stuck to Joe like glue, being that he was his battle master.

Upon their return to the ship John asked Joker to head back to the citadel to help Garrus, Thane, and Kasumi. He called Joe up to his cabin as he needed to speak to him.  
"Hey Joey, sit down" John said pouring them both a drink.  
"What's up Johnny, you know me and Miranda like to have private time after a hard fight" Joe said smiling at his brother.  
"Hey, don't knock Lawson up before we defeat the collector's" John said joking with his brother.  
"Seriously John what's up" Joe said sipping his drink.  
"I got in touch with Ana, she agreed to let you meet your daughter, I don't think she told her your not dead, but all in all she'll let you know her" John said smiling at his brother.  
"Really John that's great, when, where" Joe said obviously excited.  
"When we get to the citadel after we take care of Garrus, Thane, and Kasumi" John said proudly.  
"Thank you Johnny, I don't know what to say" Joe said pulling his brother into an embrace.  
"You don't have to say anything Joey, I'd do anything for you" John said hugging his brother.  
"I'm gonna go tell Miranda" Joe said walking out of the room.  
"That was really sweet of you John" Ashley said walking out of the bathroom wrapping her arms around his neck.  
"Yeah, does that mean I get a present for being such a sweet guy" wrapping his arms around her waist.  
"You are terrible Shepard" Ashley said pushing John onto the bed climbing on top of him.  
"But you do get a present for it" she said kissing him deeply.

"Hey Miri, guess what" Joe said walking into the room finding Miranda at her desk talking to Oriana.  
"Yes, Joseph" she said looking at him.  
"Oh are you talking to Oriana, I can come back" he said.  
"No It's fine, Ori was just about to go to bed" she said as Joe walked around the other side of the desk.  
"Hi Oriana, bye Oriana" Joe said looking into the terminal.  
"Goodnight Jo- oh my god you really are cute" Oriana said finally getting a real good look at Joseph.  
"Ori" Miranda yelled disconnecting the call as Joseph stood back laughing.  
"Well you have to admit, I am pretty cute" he said flashing her a million dollar smile.  
"You ass" she said standing up walking to the back of the room sitting on the couch. "What did you have to tell me" she asked.  
"John talked to Ana she's gonna let me meet my daughter" he told her smiling from ear to ear.  
"That's great Joey, I'm really happy for you" she said genuinely.  
"You think she'll like me", he said sitting down next to her.  
"No, she'll love you, your a great man, she'll have to get used to you, but after that yes" she told him looking into his eyes.  
"Thanks babe" he said giving her a light kiss on the lips.  
"I'm always here for you Joseph" she said playing in his hair.  
"Hmmmmm, stress release?" He said looking at her.  
"Stress release" she replied jumping on top of him.

"Hey Kasumi" John called out to her walking into the lounge.  
"Hey Shep" she said looking up at him.  
"We're gonna hit Bekenstein, to take care of your thing first then we'll go to the citadel, so what do you need me to do" he asked her.  
"Actually Shep, I need Bad Boy Shep, I had it set up for you but after dealing with you both he'll fit in better" she said.  
"Joseph, uhhh ok sure, what's the plan" he asked.  
"Assuming Miranda doesn't know Donovan Hock, I want them to attend a party of his, and help me retrieve Keiji's grey box.  
"And if Miranda does know Hock" John asked questioningly.  
"Then I hope Chief Williams has a dress" she said smiling at John.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 17**

"Grrrrrr I look ridiculous" Joseph said looking in the mirror at the tux he was wearing.  
"No you don't, you look very dashing and handsome" Miranda said rubbing a few wrinkles out of the suit.  
"I hate monkey suits, I feel so wrong right now" he said pouting.  
"Oh stop it Joseph, now come here and put on your bow tie" she said.  
"I don't want to wear a tie Miranda" he said moving away from her.  
"Joseph, get over here now and put on this tie" she said losing patience.  
"No, and you can't make me" he said breaking into a sprint out of the room with her hot on his heels.  
"Joseph get your ass back here now" she screamed chasing him through the ship.  
"Nooooooo, and how the hell are you running on these grates in heels" he screamed dashing into the main gun battery. "Garrus, oh thank god you gotta hide me man" Joe said pleading with Garrus.  
"Hide you from what Shepard" Garrus asked.  
"Lawson...bow tie...right behind me" he said out of breath.  
He was quickly thrown out of the room by Garrus who in turn locked the door behind him, nobody wanted to deal with an angry Miranda. After her showdown with Jack the crew had a new level of fear for her. She stood there staring at him angrily with her trademark raised eyebrow holding the bow tie.  
"Get over here now Joseph" she said tapping her foot.  
He begrudgingly walked over knowing he lost the battle allowing her to put the bow tie on him.

The shuttle pulled out of the Normandy with Joe, Kasumi, and Ashley on board, Ashley looking actually stunning in a blue dress with her hair down laughing at Joseph's uncomfortable form of being in a suit.  
"So why isn't Miranda on this op again" Ashley asked.  
"Turns out she actually did business with Hock before, us posing as couple would of raised flags, being that Miranda's a damn flirt when she's working" Joe said jealously.  
"But you actually are a couple so how does that make sense" she questioned.  
"What's the matter chief don't wanna pretend to be the girlfriend of bad ass...what's my name again Kasumi" Joe looked at Kasumi.  
"Solomon Gunn, you have to remember Shepard" she said rolling her eyes at him.  
"Right Solomon Gunn, got it" he said putting his game face on.

The shuttle landed as Joe and Ashley stepped off arm in arm while Kasumi remained cloaked. Ashley's face contorted in disgust seeing the huge Saren statue, Joe squeezed her arm lightly to relax.  
"Good evening sir, Solomon Gunn here for the party" Joe said in his commanding voice.  
"Very well sir, just a moment please" one of the guards said as Hock stepped out of the house.  
"What seems to be the problem here" Hock asked the guard.  
"We're not picking anything up on the scanner sir" the guard replied.  
"Interesting, I don't think our guests would come all the way from Illium to cause us trouble" Hock stated.  
"Donovan Hock" he introduced himself to Joe and Ashley.  
"Solomon Gunn and my lovely wife Michelle" Joe said extending his hand that Hock didn't shake.  
"Please, enjoy the party" he said walking back into the house.  
Joe and Ashley followed while Kasumi snuck in cloaked searching around the house, Joe and Ashley helped Kasumi get the things she needed to get into the safe while mingling with the guests and blending in. Joe was a very good dancer unlike his brother Ashley had to compliment. When they finally got Into the safe Joe stripped out of the suit jacket, shirt, and bow tie tossing it away in disgust. He and Ashley grabbed their weapons attaching his Cain to her armor being that he wasn't wearing any. They grabbed the grey box and fought through Hock's guards making it out of the compound. Just as they thought they were in the clear Hock showed his gunship. Joe and Ashley took out the mechs and guards while Kasumi sabotaged the shields so Joe could take it out with the Cain. When Hock was dead they called in the shuttle for a pick up. Joe and Ashley agreed that Kasumi should keep the grey box as long as she was ready to deal with the consequences of having it.

Upon making it back to the ship as John ordered Joker to head for the citadel. Ashley headed up to the cabin to change out of her armor and dress, as she removed the armor John came out of the shower.  
"Damn you look good in a dress Ash" he said staring her up and down.  
"Thank you skipper" she said turning to him smiling as he approached her.  
He grabbed her waist kissing her deeply pushing her up against the fish tank.  
"Mmmm skipper, you couldn't wait for me to get out of the dress first" she moaned.  
"Actually I want you to leave it on" he said reaching under the dress sliding her black thong down. "Hmmmmm, I didn't know thongs were alliance regulation" he said lifting her up kissing her neck.  
She pulled his towel off throwing it, wrapping her arms and legs around his waist as he thrust up into her. Giving her slow deep strokes up against the fish tank tongues fighting for control as she forced him to the floor and began riding him wildly. Screaming and moaning each other's names until they were both spent passing out on the floor.

Joe walked into the room still upset with Miranda about the tie. "Where are your clothes Joseph" Miranda asked looking at him standing in front of her in nothing but suit pants.  
"I eighty sixed them as soon as I could, you vile woman" he mock glared at her.  
"Awww I actually liked the suit, and the tie was a necessary addition to the outfit" she explained.  
"I'm not talking to you for the rest of the night" he said pulling off the pants climbing into the bed.  
"Oh whatever Joseph your such a big ba-" she stopped "I think I'm gonna be sick" she said sprinting out of the room to the bathroom.  
Joe hopped out of the bed her.  
"Miranda are you ok" he called through the door hearing her violently wretch. She remained in the bathroom for ten minutes regaining her composure and brushing her teeth. She stepped out to see Joseph sitting by the door in nothing but his boxer briefs.  
"Why are you out here half naked Joseph, do you enjoy giving every woman on board a show" she snapped at him storming back into her room.  
"I was worried about you, I didn't think-" he was cut off by Miranda.  
"You never think Joseph, you really didn't notice every female member of the crew that walked past you staring at that" she said pointing to the large bulge in his underwear.  
"Miranda I don't care I was worried about you so I ran out to make sure you were ok, now are you ok"he asked remaining calm with her.  
"I don't know Joseph, I've been like this all day, I have no idea what's wrong I never get sick" she told him. The light bulb in his head clicked on immediately.  
"Ummmm, babe are you pregnant" he asked.  
"God no, It's not even possible" she said shaking her head for telling too much.  
"What do you mean not possible, you know when sperm fertilizes eggs women become pregnant" he explained like she didn't know.  
"No Joseph you don't understand, I can't have children, I'm infertile" she said tears dripping down her face.  
"Oh baby I'm sorry" he said pulling her into his embrace holding her tight " this changes nothing I still love you and I still want you" he said placing a soft kiss on her lips.  
"I love you too Joey" she said laying her head on his chest.  
"You should go see Chakwas, let her take a look at you" he suggested looking into her eyes.  
"Later, right now I just wanna lay down ok, come hold me" she said walking over to the bed removing her suit.  
"Sure baby, come here" he said getting under the covers wrapping his arms around her, holding her tight while she fell asleep on his chest.

Upon landing on the citadel John took Garrus and Thane with him to see Bailey, Bailey told them that Fade was working out of the warehouses and that a kid named Mouse may have more information on Thane's son Kolyat. They agreed to find Fade first as the warehouses than Dark Star lounge.  
They headed to the warehouses meeting a Volus being guarded by two Krogan. The Volus was revealed to not be Fade but gave them the information on where to find him in the factory district. They arrived at the factory district they saw Fade who turned out Harkin, the dirty c-sec cop that hung out in Chora's Den. When he saw John and Garrus Harkin took off running having his guards and mechs attack them. They fought through the mechs and Blue Suns also dealing with three YMIR mechs. They had Harkin trapped, threatening him into setting up.a meeting wit Sidonis. Before they left Garrus put one in Harkin's leg informing him he would be back.  
John went down to meet Sidonis as Garrus set up his shot, John tried continuously to calm Garrus down and try to steer him away from his thoughts of killing Sidonis. She Sidonis arrived John warned him of Garrus' plans him, after a full out confession of regret from Sidonis, Garrus decided to let him go thanking John for stopping him from doing something he would regret.

Back on the ship Joe was down in the cargo bay sparring with Jacob while Grunt and Jack watched from the sides working out. Miranda decided to finally go see Chakwas to find out what was wrong with her.  
"Ms. Lawson how may I help you" the doctor asked.  
"Hey doctor, can you run some scans and tell me what's wrong I haven't been sick in my thirty five years of life ever, so something is clearly wrong" Miranda said laying down.  
Chakwas ran the scanner over Miranda's body three times to be sure.  
"What do you see doctor" Miranda asked.  
"Well, congratulations Ms. Lawson" she said with a smile.  
"Congratulations for what" Miranda looked puzzled.  
"Your pregnant dear" she said.  
"No its not possible" Miranda said in shock.  
"Well dear it clearly is according to the scanner, I checked three times Miranda, your pregnant" the doctor said noticing Miranda wasn't exactly happy about this news.  
"Not a word of this to anyone doctor" Miranda said getting up.  
"Ms. Lawson in good conscience I can't clear you for field work" Doctor Chakwas said staring at Miranda.  
"Not a word doctor, do you understand me" Miranda said slipping on her ice queen mask.

Back on the citadel John and Thane made their way up to Dark Star spotting Mouse outside. They subtly convinced Mouse to give them the name of the person who hired Kolyat. They went back to the station and had Bailey bring in Elias Kelham. Upon interrogation Kelham gave up the targets name quickly after John went renegade on him. They tracked down the target Joram Talid and began to follow him, seeing him do all types of illegal and crooked things. Right before Kolyat was about to kill Talid John distracted him by calling his name. Kolyat shot Talid's bodyguard chasing him inside his apartment. John and Thane were able to talk Kolyat down as C-Sec arrived taking them back to the station where Thane and Kolyat began to make piece with each other.

Joe walked into Miranda's room after taking a shower noticing her not sitting at her desk but in the chair by the window.  
"Hey Miri" he said walking over placing a kiss on her forehead " you feeling any better" he asked.  
"Yeah a little" she said analyzing him.  
"Jacob hits hard as hell, clocked me a few times in the jaw" he said changing his clothes.  
"Nobody told you to start playing Fight Club in the cargo bay damn near every day, aren't you seeing your daughter tomorrow, you shouldn't go with a million and one bruises" she said looking away from him.  
"You...your not comin with me" he asked looking at her.  
"No Joseph you don't need me there, besides it may make her mom uncomfortable" she replied  
"Ok babe whatever you say" he said kissing her lips before exiting the room heading down to engineering to help Donnelly and Daniels out.  
Miranda's mind was working over time, part of her wanted this but the other part knew it shouldn't be. The mission was too dangerous to begin adding complications. Then she wondered how Joseph would react if she told him, would he be mad, happy, scared, she didn't know and all these questions needed answers. She would tell him when she time was right now all she had to do was hope Chakwas would keep her mouth shut.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 18**

The next day Joe was up and full of energy, he spent most of the morning grooming taking his stubble down to near nothing and cutting his faux hawk into a caesar. He stepped out of the bathroom nearly unrecognizable to the untrained eye and into Miranda's room.  
"How do I look babe" he asked her .  
She looked him up and down he was wearing a royal blue polo, blue jeans, and tan suede construction boots.  
"You look great Joseph, really" she replied smiling at him.  
"Alright I'm gonna go ok, I'll see you later" he said walking over to give her a kiss.  
"Alright" she said kissing him back.  
"I love you Miranda"  
"I love you too Joseph"

Landing on the citadel with Kasumi in tow cloaked, following him per Miranda's orders. He walked over by a lake spotting Ana immediately looking beautiful as always.  
"Ana" he said standing in front her.  
"Hi, Joey" she said standing up to hug him "you shouldn't have come Joe" she whispered in his ear.  
"What are you talking about Ana" he asked pulling away seeing tears come down her face.  
"I'm sorry Joe they made me do it" she said backing away from him as C-sec closed in.  
"Ohhh, Ana no" he said softly " you have no idea what you just did" he yelled to her dashing off. Realizing he had nowhere to go being surrounded by c-sec officers he did the only thing he could. "Kasumi go get John now" he said softy as he dropped to his knees putting his hands on his head. Kasumi broke off back to the ship as fast as her legs could take her. She didn't know how he knew she was there but he knew and she was his only life line, she couldn't let him down after what he did for her.

Upon making it back to the ship Kasumi informed John of what happened. John called the team into the briefing room telling them all what happened. Miranda stormed out of the room off to the armory grabbing her guns walking towards the elevator.  
"Miranda, wai-" John stopped mid sentence looking at her face, the woman that shot Wilson in the neck on Lazarus Station with a hint of something else in her eyes.  
"Miranda we can't storm c-sec, we have to be smart about this" John said.  
"He asked me to go with him John, I told him no" she said voice as cold as ice.  
"I'm sorry Miranda but let's just calm down and go talk to c-sec about this, its probably nothing, I can use my SPECTRE authority to get him out" John said.  
"Alright John we'll play it your way first, but I will not leave him in there if it doesn't work" she said voice showing no emotion.

They walked into c-sec spotting retired Admiral Joseph Shepard sitting waiting, his eyes lit up upon spotting John.  
"John, my son" he grabbed his face pulling him close hugging him tight. He had heard the rumors of John being alive, even Anderson confirmed it, but it was nothing like seeing it with your own two eyes.  
"Hey dad, how are you" John asked his dad.  
"I thought you were dead son, this is amazing, how is this even possible" the admiral said holding onto his youngest son.  
"I don't know dad, I got spaced, lost oxygen, passed out, then woke up from a nap...well at least that's how it felt to me" John said looking away rubbing the back of his neck.  
"John they said Joey did some really bad things, they say he killed some people, they wanna execute him" Joe Sr. said tears falling down his eyes.  
"That's not going to happen" Miranda said.  
"Whose this Johnny" Joe Sr. asked.  
"Yeah sorry, Miranda, this is Joseph Shepard Sr. my dad, dad this is Miranda Lawson, my second in command" John introduced.  
"Nice to meet you Ms. Lawson" Joe Sr. said extending his hand.  
"Likewise sir" she replied taking his hand as Bailey walked into the room.  
"Bailey thank god, what's going on why did you arrest my brother" John said authority in his voice.  
"Sorry Shepard we got a tip he was gonna be on the citadel today, we had to move when we had the chance" Bailey explained handing John the paper with Joe's charges.  
"The first two I know of but the rest of this is bullshit Bailey, there's no way he could have done any of this, he's been on my ship the entire time" John said angrily.  
"Sorry Shepard the evidence doesn't lie" he said showing the three of them footage of Joe gunning down a politician on the citadel.  
"That's wrong, he was with me the entire time when we last boarded the citadel" Miranda chimed in.  
"Well listen unless you can prove otherwise I have to go with my evidence, I'll let you in to speak with him while we wait for the council to get ready for the trial, Anderson recused himself because of his strong personal relationship with your family" Bailey said walking over to Joe's cell.  
"I'm gonna get in touch with David, have him meet me on board your ship, see if he can do anything about this" Joe Sr. said walking away on his omni tool as Miranda and John walked in.  
Joe was sitting with his head down hands cuffed to the table, Miranda walked over and began rubbing his head the way she always did as he looked up at her and then at John.  
"Brings back memories huh Johnny" Joe said looking at his brother "they're gonna kill me huh" he said looking straight forward.  
"No Joseph, we're not going to let them kill you" Miranda said grabbing his face looking in his eyes.  
"You two don't do anything stupid you understand me, there's no reason for all of us to be sitting here, John you got a fight to finish, and I need you to make sure he succeeds" Joe said looking at Miranda.  
"Joseph I am not leaving you here to die" Miranda said.  
"Yeah you are, Johnny make sure nothing happens to her, you owe me that" Joe said to John.  
"Joseph you cannot die here, you can't leave us" she whispered in his ear.  
"Us, what do you mean us, you and Johnny, John's a big boy he'll be fine" Joe said speaking softly to her.  
"No Joseph, not John, I went to see Chakwas the other day" she said looking into his eyes waiting for him to get the hint.  
The realization hit him like a burst of wind, the moodiness, the sickness, the extra sleep, " oh Miranda I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" he said looking down again.  
"You have nothing to apologize for Joseph, you didn't do anything wrong" she said wrapping her arms around his neck.  
"That's another kid about to be abandoned, you know I always hated my father for leaving my mom, but look at me, twice in one lifetime, I'm definitely living up to that Jr." He said sarcastically.  
"No Joseph, you are a good man, and your going to be a great father, you just never had the chance, now let us get you out of here please" she pleaded with him.  
"Ok...do what you gotta do" he said sitting back.  
John and Miranda left the precinct headed back to the ship to meet with his dad and councillor Anderson.

Approaching the briefing room while the rest of the team stood outside listening in John and Miranda walked up over hearing the conversation before the doors opened.  
"God damnt David he's my son, and you know he doesn't deserve to die, hell he would have never been in prison if you hadn't stopped that investigation"Joe Sr. yelled.  
"I stopped that investigation because he asked me to Joseph, it was the only way we could protect John, that man's family wanted blood, somebody had to take the fall" Anderson shouted back.  
Upon hearing that the entire team looked at John, especially Miranda.  
"What's he talking about Shepard" she asked.  
"Joe didn't kill that man in that bar... I did" he said walking into the room.  
The entire team stood in shock except for Ashley, Samara, and Kasumi who already knew. Miranda followed him in shortly after, greeting Anderson and Joe Sr. again.  
"David, I'm begging you don't let them murder my son" Joe Sr. said tears falling.  
"I'm sorry it's out of my hands, there's nothing I can do except to tell you that nobody's guarding the roof of the council chambers today, and the door guards change shift at 1200 hours" he said before walking away.  
"Uhhhh did he just suggest what I think he suggested" John said looking at his dad and Miranda.  
"Johnathan, get it done, you owe your brother that much, it was a pleasure meeting all of you" Joe Sr. said exiting the briefing room and the ship headed back for c-sec. Upon returning he saw Joseph speaking to a woman and a young child, he decided to sit and wait until the woman left to walk in and speak with his son.

"Shepard you got another visitor" Bailey called out to him. Bailey was a good guy and was taking care of Joe because of his relationship to John. Joe looked up to see Ana walk in with Jessica, he stared at his daughter for a moment before asking them to sit down.  
"Hi, I'm Joseph what's your name" Joe asked the little girl.  
"Jessica" she answered shyly holding her teddy bear.  
"It's nice to meet you Jessica, I'm an old friend of your mom's" he said looking up at Ana not knowing if she told her or not.  
"She knows Joseph, she wanted to meet you, and seeing what's about to happen I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I didn't" Ana said holding her daughter's hand.  
"Mommy told me you died" Jessica said to him.  
"Yeah, that's because I went away for a real long time and mommy was very hurt, and it was easier to tell you I died than to have you wondering where I was and why I wasn't with you" Joe said to her tears falling.  
"Why did you go away, didn't you want to be with me" the little girl said looking down.  
"More then anything sweetheart, I did something bad and when people do bad things they get punished, so I've been on punishment" he said putting his hand out for Jessica to hold as she reached out and took it.  
"Are you a bad guy" she asked looking in his eyes.  
"No I'm not a bad guy, I just made a mistake" he said looking back at her.  
"Are you going to hurt me and mommy" she asked looking at his cuffs.  
"No, baby never, I would never hurt you or mommy" he told her.  
"Why do you have hand cuffs on, if your not gonna hurt us" the smart and very observant girl said.  
"These people think that I did something bad again that I really didn't do" Joe said that part looking at Ana " So they don't really trust me to be alone in here with you guys" he told her.  
"Will I see you again" she asked him  
"Count on it sweetheart" he said swallowing the lump forming in his throat.  
"Ok, so you can take care of Christy for me, and when you come see me again you can give her back to me" she said handing him the teddy bear smiling.  
"I promise, I'll protect her with my life" he said holding on to the bear tightly as they stood up to go.  
"Goodbye daddy" she said looking back at him.  
"Bye baby" he said giving her his best smile.  
As they left the room Joe Sr. walked in. "Joseph" Joe said looking at his father.

Back on the ship the crew was getting together a plan of action to break Joe out.  
"Alright Kasumi I want you cloaked at all times, sneak in and get Tali access to the security. Tali when she does that I need you to make it dark real dark. Once that happens everyone else step in and neutralize the guards only concussive rounds got it we're not killing anyone today." John said as everyone agreed with the plan.  
"My brother is a great man, he believes in the greater good even at the cost of his own happiness, he use to be a civilian, a normal person, it's my fault he became what he is... everything he is. I have to live with that for the rest of my life, what I can't and will not live with is his death. I will not watch my only brother die, so let's do this quick and clean then get the hell off the citadel" John said grabbing the last of his weapons before the QEC began to ring.

"Hello son" Sr. said sitting down across from Jr.  
"It's been a long time, didn't expect you to show up for this" Jr. said looking at his father unable to hide the resentment in his eyes.  
"Your still my son and I love you Joseph, your mom's on her way to the citadel, she wanted to see you one last time" he said to his son.  
"I don't want her to see me like this Joe, not like this" Jr. said looking down.  
"Joseph she's your mother, don't deny her the chance to hold her oldest son one last time, bad enough she still thinks John is dead, she doesn't believe the news reports"Joe Sr. said.  
"Ok, I'll see her, but Joe I need you to do something for me ok, you promise me" Joe Jr. said looking in his fathers eyes.  
"Anything son" he replied.  
"Take care of my children, protect them as if you were a good father and they were yours, I can't ask that of John with everything that's going on but I will ask it of you, you owe me this" Joe Jr. said voice empty of all emotion.  
"I promise son, so the little girl that just left here is yours, I thought the mother looked familiar, that girl you dated before...well you know" Joe Sr. said sadly.  
"Yeah, be in her life, love her like no other, be a father to her when she needs it, if you don't I promise I will haunt you to your last breath" Joe Jr. said voice full of resentment.  
"I will son, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, I'll make it up before I die, I promise" Joe Sr. said saluting his son before leaving the room.

"What the hell do you mean rogue operative sir" Miranda said clearly furious to the Illusive Man, who had just informed them of a Cerberus operative who has a personal vendetta against Joseph Shepard.  
"Just as it sounds Operative Lawson" the Illusive Man said cooly taking another pull off his cigarette. "William Santos is a Cerberus sleeper agent posing as a citadel prosecutor. He just stopped reporting in, I had my assistant look into what William was doing and that's what we found" he finished.  
"That dirty bastard what the fuck did my brother ever do to him" John said fuming and pacing back and forth.  
"Operative Lawson see to it that Mr. Santos is 'terminated' from his employment with us" TIM said looking at Miranda.  
"With pleasure sir" Miranda replied hiding her anger before TIM ended the call sending over proof of Santos' guilt.  
The Illusive Man sent them pictures of Santos with Ana and Jessica, copies of the real reports for the crimes Joe was accused of, a full dossier of William Santos' skills and history, and the date and time Joe was meeting Ana on the citadel.  
"This must be the husband she was telling me about" John said looking at the picture of Santos.  
"Why would he want to set Joseph up, he told me the wife cut all ties with him when he went to prison" Miranda said looking at John.  
"Maybe he knows she's still in love with him" John said looking away as Miranda stared at him. "The day I saw her on the citadel...the way she spoke his name, the look in her eyes when I told her he was on the citadel, if I noticed it I'm positive a Cerberus trained operative would know, especially one that's been living with her for years" John said looking back up at her.  
"You think he knows" she asked John.  
"Probably not, it wasn't on his mind, he just wanted to see his daughter" John said cocking his gun.  
"Well we can discuss it later, right now Joseph's daughter is in serious danger" Miranda said walking out of the room.

A/N: Picture the little sister from Orphan and that's what Jessica looks like in my head, and who didn't think Joseph was gonna have a loyalty mission ;).


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 19**

"Hello Mr. Shepard" a man said.  
He was 5'10, black hair, brown eyes, with a neatly trimmed goatee, wearing a blue suit, he pushed a button that muted sound in the room so no one could hear what he was saying.  
"I'm prosecutor William Santos and I'm here to personally make sure you fry. You will not have an easy death Mr. Shepard no, this will be painful, you will feel this until your last breath. And when you take that last breath just know this could have been avoided if you would have just stayed away" Santos said staring Joseph Shepard directly in the eyes.  
"What the fuck are you talking about, stay away from what" Joe said looking at Santos.  
"My family, everything was fine you could have stayed in prison, she was over you, then that damn meddlesome hero brother of yours had to start digging around. Bringing up old memories and feelings inside of her and the only way to get my wife back is to ensure your death" Santos told Joe.  
"Your family, are you talking about Ana, Ana hates me you stupid son of a bitch, I just wanted to see my daughter" Joe said anger building by the moment.  
"She's not your daughter she's mine, I take care of her, I chase the monster's away at night, that is my family and you will not take it away from me, you dumb meat headed criminal bastard" Santos said fury building.  
"Listen to me and listen good, there is nothing between me and Ana anymore, I don't want her she don't want me, but Jessica is a different story. I am her father, her real father it wasn't my choice to not be in her life but I will not have it stolen from me again by a cheap fill in wearing an ugly suit" Joe said anger straining his voice.  
"How dare you, you damn imbecile, you are nothing. A waste of time space and matter, your death will be a gift to society Mr. Shepard and I will be the delivery man of that great gift" Santos spat at him.  
"You won't be delivering shit bitch, my brother's gonna empty his assault rifle into you, I'm sure you've heard of Commander John Shepard" Joseph said calmly.  
"Yes I know of Commander Shepard, I'm not particularly afraid of the paragon hero who owes us his life" Santos slipped out.  
"Us...are you Cerberus Willy" Joe said as Santos shifted uncomfortably "Ahhh yeah you are huh Willy, Illusive Man know about this little setup Willy" Joe said smiling at William's annoyance to his new nickname.  
"Stop calling me that you fuck" Santos said enraged turning to Joseph.  
No Willy, I'm having fun now, so answer my question does Timmy boy know about this" Joe said.  
"No he doesn't, and it doesn't matter, the only thing that matters is that you are going to die here today, and there is nothing anyone can do about it" William said turning to walk away.  
"Well since those didn't scare you maybe this one will, let me ask you a question Silly Willy, do you know who Miranda Lawson is" Joe asked smirking hiding his nervousness playing the last card he had.  
William stopped abruptly at the mention of Miranda  
"Yes Mr. Shepard I know of Operative Lawson" William said trying to hide his fear. Miranda was well known amongst Cerberus staff as being quick on a trigger and ruthlessly efficient.  
"What if I told you that she was gonna kill the shit out of you when she gets here, you may be able to fool these dumbass c-sec cops and that retarded council, but you know and I both know that Miranda's just not that dumb" Joe said confidently.  
"Unfortunately for you Operative Lawson is on an important assignment at the moment, so the chances of that happening would be slim to none and even if she was, her time wouldn't be wasted on the likes of you" Santos said cooly.  
"Well unfortunately for you, I have a girlfriend and that beautiful deadly girlfriend just so happens to be Operative Miranda Fucking Lawson, and if I were you I would start shitting my pants now, your a dead man, give my regards to Miranda's bullet" Joe said sitting back in his chair.  
Santos left the room abruptly scanning the area for Miranda, calming down believing Joe was just messing with his head. He headed back to his office to prepare for his trial, not noticing Miranda and John walking into c-sec.

"John you gotta get to Ana's house my daughter's in danger, the fucking prosecutor is Cerberus, he set me up" Joe spoke erratically to his brother.  
"Relax Joseph we know, Garrus, Jack and Ashley are on their way to her home to get your daughter to safety" Miranda told him sitting down.  
"Are you ok" Joe spoke softly to Miranda.  
"I'm fine Joseph we're going to get you out of here" she said holding his hands.  
"Mom's coming" he said looking at John.  
"It'll be nice to see Han-" he turned mid sentence to see his mother walk through the door  
She stared at John tears forming in her eyes.  
"Johnathan" she croaked, reaching out to grab his face.  
"Hi mom" he said pulling her into an embrace.  
"Is it really you, are you really my baby" she said looking in his eyes crying.  
"Yes mom it's really me, I'm here, I'm alive" he said holding her tight.  
"Joseph" she said looking around John to see her oldest son sitting at the table.  
"Hi mommy" Joe said looking at his mother giving her a smile.  
She walked over hugging him kissing his face, as he began to blush looking at Miranda, who was smiling at him.  
"Alright mom, your embarrassing me now" Joe said looking down as Hannah turned to Miranda.  
"Hi, I'm Hannah Shepard" she said reaching her hand out to Miranda.  
"Pleasure to meet you. Miranda Lawson" she replied shaking Hannah's hand.  
"John, whose this beauty" Hannah asked looking at John.  
"Joseph's girlfriend" John said grinning.  
"Nice job son "Hannah said complimenting Joe's taste, making Miranda blush as well.  
"Are you ok Joey, I wish I was seeing you two on better circumstances" she looked at Joe and began to cry wrapping her arms around him.  
"It's ok mom, I'll be fine ok" he said looking into her eyes as she kissed his forehead.  
"I missed you" she said holding onto him.  
"I missed you too mom, everything's alright ok" he said relaxing her as she held onto him.  
"It'll be ok mom" John said to Hannah, walking over to wipe her tears.  
"The councils ready to begin Shepard" Bailey said walking into the room, uncuffing Joe from the table standing him up.  
"Looks like it's time to go" Joe said walking with Bailey "John remember the last words I said to you when I first got arrested" he asked his brother.  
"Yeah, you said be a man" John answered looking his brother in the eyes.  
"Take care of her Johnny" he said looking at Miranda.

**Joe's POV**  
In the council's chambers, Santos argued the case adamantly. Joe stood there saying nothing as he listened to Santos tell lies about him.  
"Dr. Shepard do you have anything to say in your defense" Councillor Tevos asked as Santos looked at Tevos confused by her addressing of Joseph.  
"Besides the fact that this man is a liar and this entire case is a sham, no your honors" Joe said showing nothing.  
"Defense has no evidence all speculation and rumor, no proof just like his traitor brother" Santos said.  
"Watch your mouth you piece of Cerberus trash, don't you ever disrespect my brother" Joe yelled .  
"Stay yourself Dr. Shepard" Councillor Sparatus interjected "council is ready to render judgement".  
"Dr. Joseph Michael Shepard Jr., you have been found guilty of all charges and are sentenced to death by neural shock" Tevos said as the guards began to hook Joe up to the neural shock machine.  
You could hear Hannah Shepard screaming and crying in the back of the chamber as Joseph Shepard Sr. held her close.  
"Any last words Joey boy" Santos said smirking at Joe.  
"Yeah... Hi Miranda" Joe said as they flipped the switch and he began to receive the neural shock.

**John's POV**  
John Shepard stood on the roof of the council chambers with Grunt , Thane, Miranda, and Samara. Looking down watching the Cerberus agent argue against his brother.  
"Kasumi is everything a go" he said into the radio.  
"Hacking in now Shepard" Kasumi said quickly stroking the keys "Tali, your all set" she said before high tailing it back to the Normandy.  
"Got it Kasumi" Tali said as she began hacking the controls.  
"Tali you have to do it now" John said getting nervous watching them hook his brother up.  
"Just a second Shepard" Tali said typing away furiously.  
"Tali we need to move now, they are going to kill him " Miranda said looking at the turian guard's hand hover over the switch. "I'm going down" Miranda said as she dropped into the chamber pointing her gun at the fear stricken William Santos, pulling the trigger before the entire room went dark.

John, Grunt, Thane, and Samara dropped down and began neutralizing the guards.  
"Grunt, get him out of that thing" John yelled securing the perimeter of the room.  
"Got it Shepard" Grunt said ripping his battle master out of the machine throwing the shaking Joe Shepard over his shoulder.  
"Let's move, Joker prep the Normandy for take off we're leaving" John said exiting the room.  
"Aye aye commander, Ashley, Garrus, and Jack just got back on board with the kid and her mom, the mother doesn't look too good Shepard, she's with Chakwas now" Joker said.  
"Damnt, have Chakwas get ready for Joseph we couldn't shut down the power fast enough before the shock kicked in, send Mordin down there with her" Shepard said running back to the docking bay.

The Normandy pulled out of the citadel quickly as they got the power back on and began to close the arms. Grunt carried Joe down to the infirmary, still shaking from the effects.  
"Mordin help me" Miranda said sanitizing her hands walking over to Joe as Mordin stopped her.  
"Doctor Lawson, given close personal relationship to patient, suggest you should sit this one out" Mordin said looking at Miranda before walking back to Joe.  
"Joey" Ana croaked grabbing his hand from the bed next to him "I'm so sorry Jo-Jo" she said crying and coughing.  
"What happened to her" Miranda asked as Chakwas and Mordin stabilized Joe.  
"You should ask Garrus or Ashley, they carried her here like this, the short answer is she got shot, I need you to leave Miranda" Chakwas said as respectful as possible.  
"Do not let him die Karin, I will hold you and her responsible if he does" Miranda said glaring at Ana, holding the hand of the man who now belonged to her.

"Garrus what happened" Miranda asked walking into the cafeteria of the crew deck as everyone sat around waiting for news.  
"I don't know Miranda by the time we got to the apartment we heard a gunshot when we stormed in the mother was already down and the bastard was going for the kid, we took him down and got a holo of his corpse" Garrus said showing Miranda the picture.  
"I know him he's Cerberus, Alexander Storms I think his name was" Miranda said in shock looking at the holo." What does this mean" she asked a million answers running through her head.  
"It means your boss set this whole thing up cheerleader, no witnesses left alive, starting with the bullet you put into the scum bag prosecutor's neck" Jack said getting up pissed at what just happened.  
"No your wrong, he wouldn't do that" Miranda said defensively.  
"Why not Miranda" John said finally speaking "He knows about you and Joseph, Santos was just a convenient pawn to carry out the task, he's afraid Joseph is clouding your judgement and he needed him out of the way" John said angrily.  
"Where's Joseph's daughter" she asked looking around holding the teddy bear she pryed out of Joe's hand.  
"She's in the starboard deck with Grunt" John said passively before everybody just realized what he said running for the starboard observation room. They found Grunt sitting on the floor with his legs crossed talking with Jessica calmly. All in shock of how Grunt was behaving with the child, Samara supplied an answer .  
"He must sense that she is Shepard's child, krogan protect all members of their krannt, he will not leave her side until Shepard is well" she said smoothly. Miranda made a note to stay away from Grunt or he may out her secret, but Garrus beat him to the punch.  
"So Lawson, is Grunt gonna start guarding you too, since he watches Shepard's kids when he's incapacitated" he said unaware of the glare Miranda was giving him.  
"What " everybody said as Miranda walked out of the room furiously.  
"I thought you all knew, oh spirits help me" Garrus said running off to the gun battery to hide from Miranda.

Walking back into the medbay finding Ana still holding the unconscious Joe's hand.  
"Get off of him" Miranda said coldly "you did this".  
"Who are you" Ana asked.  
"It's none of your concern, just know that if you do not release his hand now I will forcibly remove it" Miranda said walking over.  
"Don't you see that I'm dying, you will not take this away from me, I loved him more than life itself" Ana replied defiantly.  
"If you really loved him you would never have left him, no matter what" Miranda said still glaring at her.  
"You know nothing of our relationship, so don't you dare to assume anything about me or Joseph" Ana said getting angry with Miranda.  
"I know more than you think, and I know that if you knew him as well as you claim to, then you'd still be together and your daughter would know who her father is" Miranda spat at her.  
"Uhhnnn, I no wanna wear a tie Miri" Joe muttered in his sleep interrupting the altercation as Miranda smiled at him.  
"So your the Miri he's been dreaming about for the past ten minutes" Ana said bitterly,  
"Yes, I love him, and I won't abandon him like you did" Miranda said rubbing Joe's head like she always did watching him noticeably relax under her touch.  
"I remember the first time he told me he loved me, I was so scared I didn't even say it back. He kept saying it everyday we were together until I finally told him I loved him too, the night he made love to me for the first time, I was so scared, now I've really lost him" Ana said reminiscing.  
"What's the point of telling me this" Miranda said losing patience listening to the woman's memories of her Joseph.  
"No reason, make sure Joseph takes care of my baby...please" the woman said choking up looking Miranda directly in the eyes.  
"Joseph's a protector, I wouldn't be able to stop him from it, your daughter will be fine you have my word" Miranda said looking back at the woman drift off into sleep. She walked over to check her pulse even attempting to revive her but she was already gone.

Miranda stepped out and informed John of Ana's passing. He and Miranda then headed back to the starboard lounge to break the news to Jessica.  
"Grunt could you excuse us for a second" John asked as Grunt got up stepping out of the room for the two people closest to Joseph. Had anyone else asked they would have been told no and probably shot in an instant.  
"Hi Jessica, you remember me" John asked sitting down next to the little girl.  
"Yes sir, your name is Commander John Shepard saver of the citadel and your a friend of my mom's...where is my mommy" she asked John as he looked down.  
"Do you know what happened to your mom" John asked looking down at the girl.  
"A bad man shot her, we thought he was a good guy, a friend of my mommy's husband William, but he shot my mom, is she ok" Jessica said waiting for John to answer her question.  
"Jessica I'm sorry, your mommy is gone" John said as gently as he could as the little girl began bawling into his chest as he held her. She looked up and saw Miranda standing at the door holding her teddy bear.  
"Where did you get that" she asked sniffling.  
"Your dad gave it to me to give to you" Miranda said softly in a voice even she didn't know she had.  
"Where's my dad, is he here" she said nervously walking over to Miranda expectantly.  
"Yes but... he got hurt so he's in the medical office getting better" Miranda said as the young girl went sprinting out of the room for the medbay running inside as John and Miranda gave chase.  
They entered the room finding her hiding behind Joseph as Chakwas and Ashley stood by the door. They had removed Ana's body just in time so the girl wouldn't see it.  
"Daddy I'm scared please wake up" she said shaking her fathers body but he was still out cold.  
"Calm down sweety, we're not gonna hurt you" Ashley said getting a little closer.  
"No go away I want my daddy, daddy please get up I need you" she said crying continuing to shake her father as he began stirring.  
"Commander he needs to rest" Chakwas said becoming worried.  
"Jessica, your dads name is Joseph Shepard, I'm John Shepard, your dad is my brother, I'm not gonna hurt you, but we have to let your dad rest or he won't get better ok" John said to the girl as she gripped her fathers hand not letting go as he gently held onto hers looking over at her as she looked into his eyes.  
"Come here sweetheart" he whispered as she obeyed coming closer so he could whisper into her ear. He finished closing his eyes falling back to sleep as she released his hand walking over to Miranda grabbing hers looking up at her.  
"Daddy said you'll protect me until he gets better" Jessica said tears running down her eyes still looking at Miranda.  
"With my life, we all will even when he gets better ok" Miranda said reassuringly grabbing a tissue leaning down to clean the girls face.  
"Well we know where she's sleeping" Ashley joked at the situation as John was slightly offended at his brother's choice of protector for his child.  
"Miranda, you have this under control?" John asked.  
"Yes Commander" she answered as they all left the room to let Joseph rest.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 20**

They were on route to Omega to help Samara deal with the ardat yakshi. John walked into the med bay to find Jessica curled up sleeping after she wrapped herself in Joseph's arms. It had been two days and Joseph still hadn't regained consciousness fully and Ana had passed. Jessica didn't know anyone else on the ship so they often found her clinging to the father she never knew whenever she wasn't with Miranda. John picked her up and carried her to Miranda's room walking in to find Miranda at her desk.  
"Commander what can I do for you" she asked looking up at him.  
"She must have forgotten where to find you, I found her cuddled up to Joseph, he needs to rest" John said being careful not to wake the sleeping child.  
"Of course commander, just lay her down, she'll be fine" Miranda said looking at the female version of the man she loved.  
John laid her down walking back towards Miranda sitting across from her desk.  
"Any idea why he chose you and not me" John asked taking a seat across from her.  
"I have no idea Commander" she answered honestly "I've only ever dealt with one child and it wasn't for very long" she said.  
"If you weren't the responsible adult I know you to be I'd be very offended" John said jokingly but very serious.  
"I don't know Shepard maybe he thought it would be too much on you being that you are leading an assault on an evil alien race" Miranda explained attempting to make John feel better about Joseph's decision. She didn't know why he chose her so she couldn't explain it without guesses and assumptions.  
"So Operative Lawson is going to be a mommy huh, maybe he thought it would be good practice" he asked smirking at her.  
"Honestly commander I'd rather not discuss it until I've properly spoken to Joseph about it" she replied respectfully.  
"I understand, you know you should be in the field as little as possible, I can't necessarily stop you from doing what you want but I'll direct you towards what's right" he said standing up.  
"Understood commander" Miranda said looking back down at her terminal.

* * *

In the med bay Joe jumped out of the bed grabbing his head biotics flaring an abnormal color blue.  
"Mr. Shepard I need you to relax" Chakwas said hitting the emergency button alerting Miranda and John of an emergency in the med bay.  
When they arrived in the room they found Chakwas standing close to the door with Joe rocking back and forth in the corner of the room with his knees close to his chest still holding his head giving off a powerful blue biotic aura.  
"Back up John, I can't control it" he said of the bright biotic aura he was giving off.  
"Relax Joe, I'm gonna get Samara ok" John said walking out of the room to get Samara.  
"Miranda, Miranda is that you" Joe said noticing the shadow that didn't move.  
"Yes Joseph, I'm here" she said bending down a few feet from him noticing the blue biotic hew of his eye's, she had only seen such on powerful asari such as Samara and other matriarchs.  
"That shock did something to me, I can't control my power" he said scooting back away from her in fear of hurting her.  
Just then Samara walked in with John.  
"Ms. Lawson step aside please" she said to Miranda while inspecting Joe.  
"Mr. Shepard, I can make it stop, but it will be very painful" she told him.  
"Do it" he said coldly.  
She stood up channeling her energy before performing a reave, which left Joe screaming in pain as his flare died, leaving him on the floor breathing heavy. Miranda ran over wrapping her arms around him holding him tight as he did the same to her.  
"Joseph I need to run some scans on your amp to make sure it hasn't malfunctioned" Chakwas said bringing up her scanner as Miranda helped him onto the bed.  
"Where's my daughter" he asked Miranda as Chakwas scanned his body up and down.  
"She's in our room sleeping" she told him as he began smiling at her, "What" she asked.  
"You said our room" he answered with a grin.  
"Oh shut up, ass" she said holding in a smile.  
"Joseph your amp isn't fried amazingly, but this biotic power is cause for study maybe Samara could tell you more of how you came to possess it" she informed them.  
"I do not know how you came to possess this power Shepard, I cannot help you" Samara said looking at Joe.  
"How did you know the reave would make it stop" he asked her slowly regaining his breath.  
"I did not, I took a chance, you have amazing power, I can feel it pulsing through me, be careful how you wield it, it can be a great power to protect or a dangerous weapon to destroy" Samara informed them feeling his power move through her enhancing her own biotic abilities.  
"Is he stronger than you" John asked curiously.  
"Yes he was...now we are evenly matched" Samara said before gracefully exiting the room.  
"That's scary, how the hell are you more powerful than a matriarch" John said scratching his head.  
"How the fuck would I know John, I wasn't born this way" he said not thinking noticing John shift uncomfortably."John I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way, it's not your fault ok" he said trying to make his brother feel better about the situation.  
"I'm gonna go and see Joker" John said exiting the room with his head hung low.  
"Shit" Joe said shaking his head as Miranda put a hand on his shoulder.  
"He'll be fine Joseph, he knows you don't blame him for what happened" Miranda said reassuringly.  
"Yeah I know"Joe said to Miranda "Am I gonna be ok doc" he asked Chakwas.  
"Yes for the moment your going to be fine Joseph" she said giving him a smile.  
"Thank you doctor, may I lie back down now" he said laying back in the bed.  
"Very well Joseph, just relax and easy with the biotics for the time being" she said looking at him.  
"Come on Joseph, my bed's more comfortable" Miranda said helping him out of the bed putting his arm around her shoulder.  
"Can I go doc" he asked Chakwas.  
"Sure Joe you can go, Dr. Lawson keep his vitals monitored and give him lots of fluids" she ordered Miranda.  
"Yes Doctor." Miranda said as she and Joseph exited the room.

They walked into the room to find Jessica resting peacefully holding onto the teddy bear Joseph held for her. He walked over to her moving a strand of hair out of her face before readjusting the blanket Miranda had covered the child with.  
"Thank you for taking care of her I know dealing with kids isn't exactly in your job description" he said walking over to Miranda wrapping his arms around her waist.  
"Good practice, why did you send her to me and not John" she said wrapping her arms around his neck as he placed a hand on her stomach.  
"John's busy, Ashley's enough of a distraction for him and I need her to learn to trust you" he answered looking into her eyes rubbing her stomach.  
"Why would you want that" she said looking up into his eyes.  
"Because I do" he said honestly leaning down kissing her lips.  
"I love you Miri"  
"I love you too Joey" she said as they kissed again. "Now lay down, get some rest ok" she said helping him to the bed.

* * *

They landed on Omega three days later after dropping Ashley off on Amaterasu to deal with her family. Given everything that transpired she and John agreed that staying with her would set the mission back. John didn't want her to go but he knew it was the right decision.  
John stepped off the ship with Samara as they headed to Afterlife to speak with Aria about the ardat yakshi. She informed them that she had killed a young girl a few days ago. They headed to the girls apartment to look for clues and leads meeting the girls distraught mother who informed them that her daughter was hanging with an asari. Upon searching the girls room they found clues leading them to Afterlife's VIP section. They headed back to the ship to devise a plan of action.

Samara wanted either John or Joseph to go to the club to lure the ardat yakshi out as they both had the spark to attract her in different ways. Miranda put her foot down to a flat out no with Joseph so that left John to do the deed. He and Samara returned as John entered the club unarmed. John drew attention to himself by beating up a turian who was harassing an asari dancer, beating up a group of thugs pretending to act tough, and intimidating a krogan at the bar. Morinth the asari was drawn to him instantly inviting him over to her table where they talked about music , drugs, and travelling all the things Morinth liked. She invited John back to her apartment as Samara followed closely in the shadows. When they reached the apartment John began looking around for exits, escape routes, and traps. As he sat down Morinth began immediately trying to seduce him, but Shepard used his strong willpower to resist her as Samara stormed into the room and she and Morinth began to fight. It came down to a decision Shepard had to make, save Samara or save Morinth and replace Samara, John chose Samara as she probably saved his brother's life the other day. They arrived back onto the ship with John telling Joker to head for the Migrant Fleet so they could help Tali.

* * *

While on route to the Migrant Fleet they received an incoming call from TIM telling them about the derelict reaper they needed to investigate. John put it off until after Tali's trial as her position with the fleet meant more. With that he headed down to the crew deck to grab something to eat finding Joseph and Jessica sitting at one of the tables in the back talking and playing. He walked over to see what his family was up to.  
"Hi uncle John" the young girl said smiling brightly. You wouldn't believe she just lost her mother as she was such a happy kid.  
"Hey munchkin, what are you guys up to" John asked sitting next to his brother smiling.  
"Daddy and I were making a lot of noise while Miranda was working so she asked daddy if we could play outside" the young girl informed John.  
"Is that right Mean Miranda, scaring people of all sizes" John said as they all laughed.  
"I think she's pretty though" Jessica said playing with her bear while Joseph got up to get some water.  
"You want to know a secret, Miranda likes you and your dad a lot she just has a hard time showing her feelings to people, so try and be nice to Miranda ok" John finished as Joseph returned.  
"Yes uncle John" she said making faces at her dad as he did the same to her.  
John got up to get some food from Gardner ignoring Joseph's warning about Rolston getting sick from something Gardner prepared. John took his meal and headed back to the cabin.

They docked with the fleet, Tali was waiting by the airlock for Shepard who never showed up. She headed up to his cabin stepping in to find John on the bathroom floor shaking and vomiting. She called Joe and Miranda up immediately as they stepped in to examine the damage.  
"I told you not to eat that shit Johnny, seasoned food poisoning" Joe said making fun of his brother.  
"Screw you Joseph" John said head still bent over the toilet.  
"Oh keelah, what am I going to do now, Shepard you have to leave the ship with me" Tali said panicking.  
"I'm so sorry Tali, I can't make it, but I know somebody who can" John said looking at Joseph.  
"Who me, John we look similar but we're not identical" Joe said trying to get out of it.  
"You'll have a helmet on Joseph, no one will see your face" Miranda said getting on board with John's plan.  
"I can't fit your armor and I'm two inches taller than you" Joe said.  
"It adjusts to body height and weight" John answered back.  
"Please Shepard, your my only hope please" Tali said on the verge of tears.  
"Alright alright stop crying Tali, give me a few minutes to slip into Johnny's armor" Joe said beckoning Miranda over to John's armor closet.  
"Help me put this on please Miri" Joe said putting the armor on. Once he was done he turned to John, Miranda, and Tali using his best impersonation of John's voice  
"How do I look guys" Joe asked.  
"Keelah, you look and sound just like him Tali said pointing to John,  
"I'm Commander Shepard and I'm the biggest dumb ass on the citadel" Joe mocked snapping off a perfect salute "Shall we Tali" Joe said exiting the cabin with Tali and Miranda.

They stepped off the ship being greeted by Captain Kar' Danna. He informed them that the admirals were waiting. They met Tali's aunt Shala' Raan, Joe liked her immediately she seemed like a nice level headed lady. The trial started with the presiding admirals Daro'Xen, Zaal'Koris, and Han'Gerrel. Tali was accused of bringing active geth on board the fleet, Joe immediately brought out the fact that Tali helped save the citadel from Saren and the geth two years ago. Tali began explaining the true nature of what she did then Zaal'Koris informed them that geth seized the ship that Tali's father was on board. Joe immediately insisted on taking back the ship so the geth wouldn't harm the fleet.

They boarded The Alarei encountering heavy geth resistance finding answers to what happened along the way, Joe fought moved, and acted like John the whole way through knowing the Quarians would most likely review the footage on the ship. As they advanced further they found the dead body of Admiral Rael'Zorah, Joe pulled Tali into a hug as she began to bawl at the sight of her father. After calming her down they advanced up the stairs into the last room of the ship finding two geth hunters and a prime securing the perimeter. They killed the geth quickly walking over to the console with the evidence, it proved that Tali's father was responsible for what happened to the ship. Tali begged Joe not to present the evidence as they made their way back to the fleet.

When they made it back into the court room the admirals had already began the proceedings again. Joe and Tali stepped up as the board asked if they had any evidence to prove Tali's innocence. Tali begged Joe one last time to not present the evidence, looking at her eye's through her mask pleading with him on the verge of tears, Joe did the only thing he could do.  
"Tali's achievements are the only evidence we need, come on Tali, we're leaving" Joe said as he and Tali began walking away.  
"What" Shala said  
"This is a formal hearing" Koris said outraged.  
"This is bullshit and you all know it, your using this as a reason to show sympathy for the geth" Joe yelled pointing at Koris " Your using this to cover up your sick experiments on the geth because you want the war" he yelled pointing at Gerrel. "You wanna throw your fleet at the geth I don't give a damn, but leave my crew out of your political bullshit. Now you can either take Tali's word or you can exile the woman that saved the citadel from the geth and the crown jewel of your precious fleet and let's not forget your only hope of winning your dumb ass war if you do go through with it. You exile this woman I promise you you'll never see her again any of you" Joe finished arms crossed.  
"Tali' Zorah in light of your history in service we have not found sufficient evidence to convict, you are cleared of all charges"Raan said. "Captain Shepard thank you for taking the time to represent one of our people" she added.  
"With all due respect admiral, I didn't represent one of your people, I represented one of mine" Joe said meaning every word of it.  
"I see commander, go in peace Tali'Zorah keelah se lai".

"Thank you Shepard for being there for me and my father" Tali said gratefully.  
"Tali, what your father did was shitty, you deserved better than that" Joe said.  
"I got better, I got you guys" she said looking at him.  
"You ready to go" he asked as Kal'Reegar called them over.  
"Hey Kal" Tali and Joe greeted.  
"Where's the commander" he whispered.  
"What do you mean I'm right here" Joe said dumbfounded.  
"Not you the real one" he asked.  
"How did you know" Joe asked chuckling softly.  
"The real Shepard would never openly disrespect a higher ranking officer, even for a different army, but you do give an amazing impression of him" Kal informed.  
"Food poisoning" Joe said still laughing at the thought.  
"Well I'm glad you were able to prove your innocence without having to hand over that evidence" he said to them.  
"I didn't say anything about finding any evidence" Tali said.  
"I know maam" Kal said grinning behind his mask.  
"Always a pleasure Reegar" Joe said shaking his hand " come on Tali' Zorah Vas Normandy, let's go home" he said walking back to the Normandy with Tali.

* * *

Back on board the ship everyone was preparing to console Tali over her being exiled. Needless to say they were shocked when Joe pulled it off. They were giving John a full debriefing in his cabin as he was still too sick to get out of bed much. He then told Joker to head for the derelict reaper.  
Miranda was looking at Joe with lust filled eyes enjoying the sight of him in the armor. She grabbed his hand pulling him to the elevator heading for the cargo bay.  
"HEY, DO NOT HAVE SEX IN MY ARMOR" John yelled at them both.

Miranda didn't waste anytime stripping Joe out of the armor on the way to the back of the cargo bay. He tore at her suit kicking off the last of the armor lifting her up as she slid down his hard piece. Thrusting hard and fast into her against a stack of crates.  
"Mmmmmm god I missed you" Miranda moaned holding on tight, legs wrapped around his waist.  
"Ahhhhh, I missed you too baby" Joe said slamming into her harder as she bit down on his shoulder to muffle her moans.  
"Mmmmm let's try something different" she whispered in his ear as he slowed his thrusts.  
"Mmmmm what do you have in mind" he asked kissing her ear. She climbed off of him turning around lining him up with her with her other entrance. "Don't hold back" she purred seductively as he slowly entered thrusting deep into her as she screamed out in pleasure  
"Ohhhh fuck" Joe yelled out breathlessly.  
"Mmmmmm, yesss" she moaned slapping her hand on the wall.  
The sensation was almost too much for both of them as they reached their climax quickly. They held each other on the floor for a short while before getting dressed and heading back to Jessica.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 21**

John took a three man team with him to board the reaper. He, Samara, and Thane slowly investigated the ship to find out what happened to the missing scientists. Upon further research they concluded that the scientist were indoctrinated by the ship. As they fought their way through husks and scions the ship suddenly powered up. Working their way to the ships core they encountered a talking geth who saved Shepard's life. They finally made it to the core destroying it, grabbing the downed geth and high tailing it back to the Normandy.

EDI had begun running tests on the reaper iff they retrieved from the ship. John went down to the AI core and activated the geth, he asked if he could join the fight against the reapers. John agreed and they decided to call the geth unit Legion.

"John is crazy Miranda, relax the thing doesn't seem like it means us any harm" Joe said to the pacing Miranda. She was clearly upset that John activated the geth instead of sending it to Cerberus.  
"Joseph what if it gets hacked by the reapers and turns on us, I don't like it here" she said clearly fuming.  
"Daddy, what's wrong with Miranda" Jessica whispered to her father.  
"She's mad at uncle Johnny for turning on the robot he found when he went down to the scary ship" Joe explained.  
"Oh, ok Miranda do you want a hug, hugs make me feel better when I'm upset" she said looking at Miranda.  
"Sure sweety, come here" Miranda said leaning down to hug Jessica.  
"See, now don't you feel better, and can stop being upset" Jessica said turning Miranda into a cream puff.  
"Yes, I feel better now" Miranda said smiling at Jessica giving her another hug.  
"Can I have a hug" Joe said from the sofa.  
"No" they replied in unison.

* * *

"Alright all aboard let's knock this out so we can take it to the collector's" John said as the entire team shuffled into the shuttle before pulling out to help Legion shut down the heretics.

"EDI I'm telling you your readings are off there's nothing wrong " Joker said.  
"Mr. Moreau the Normandy is transmitting our coordinates" EDI said.  
"What. To who" he asked as a collector ship appeared.  
"Oh shit" Joker said.  
"Jeff we can save the Normandy but you must help me. Give me the ship" EDI said.  
"Oh no, you start singing Daisy Bell I'm done" he replied.  
"We do not have much time the collector's have boarded, give me the ship" she asked again.  
Joker got up and limped his way to the lab crawling through the maintenance shaft dodging collector's all the way through to the AI core releasing EDI's shackles. Then he crawled down to engineering uploading her as she sealed the engine room informing him that the collector's took everyone. She then vented the ship of all remaining collector forces before sending a message to Shepard's shuttle informing them of what happened.

* * *

"Everyone, you lost everyone" Miranda said in pure disgust for Joker's incompetence.  
"What did you expect me to do break my arm at em, EDI cleared the ship she's alright" he replied head down.  
"Don't even get me started on unshackling the damned AI" she threw in.  
"Enough " John said getting tired of the arguing " you ok I heard it was a rough ride" he asked Joker.  
"I'm fine, the iff's all set we can go through the Omega 4 relay whenever your ready" Joker informed.  
"EDI get everybody up here so we can decide the next course of action" John said to the AI.

"Shepard-Commander we must destroy the heretics" Legion said.  
"Is this fucking thing serious, John we have to save the crew, for Christ sakes they have my daughter John" Joseph said trying to contain his anger.  
"I agree Legion's request can wait until later" Miranda added.  
"That wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that your screwing the man who opposed his request would it Miranda" Jacob said.  
"Who the fuck do you think you are bringing something like that into this situation" Joseph said getting in Jacob's face "those are our friends and family out there, what's the matter, upset Johnny didn't take you to see daddy" Joe threw at him.  
Jacob took a swing at Joe landing him straight in a neck lock, life hanging completely in Joseph Shepard's hands who was completely unaffected by the body shots Jacob was giving him.  
"Joey let him go" John said to his brother in a soothing voice.  
"Joseph, calm down and let him go, please" Miranda added.  
Joe threw Jacob to the floor walking out of the room followed by Miranda.  
"You know you kinda deserved that" Kasumi said to Jacob helping him up.  
"Let's go get our crew, Legion we'll take care of the heretics upon our return" John said exiting the room to find his brother.  
He stepped into Miranda's room to find her consoling his clearly emotional brother.  
"We're gonna save her Joey I promise" John said walking over taking a seat next to his brother.  
"I just got her John, I can't lose her now" Joe said crying.  
"I know we're gonna get her right now and we're gonna bring her back safe, then we're all going on a much needed vacation" John said patting his brother on the back.  
"I'm with you Johnny, til the end" Joe said looking his brother in the eye's.  
"I know you are, always have been, come with me for a second let's talk" John said as he and his brother got up walking out of the room.  
Once they left Miranda got a vid call from the Illusive Man.  
"Yes sir" she said to her boss.  
"Miranda when you get to that base, I want you tracking Shepard's movements all the way through" he told her between drags of his cigarette.  
"Is there a reason why sir" Miranda asked.  
"I won't be sure until we get some scans of the base, but if I'm right it can be salvaged, I want that base at any cost. Eliminate Shepard if necessary...both of them." He said looking her dead in the eye.  
"Yes sir" she replied genuinely disturbed by the request.  
"Oh and one more thing, get rid of that thing in your body, we don't need any set backs Miranda. You can have children later, maybe even keep the Shepard you like as a pet" he said cooly before terminating the call.  
"Bastard" she said fuming at his statements. Deep down she knew he was right, a baby would be a set back, as much as it would hurt Joseph she couldn't have the child she always wanted. She decided she would have it removed their next trip to Illium if they survived this mission.

* * *

John stood behind Joker holding onto the back of the pilots chair as Joker proceeded through the relay just barely avoiding debris. As they flew through to the base they couldn't help but notice all the destroyed ships scattered around. As they got closer they noticed a few oculus machines, chasing them firing on the ship, one made it into the cargo bay.  
"John we'll take care of this" Joe radioed as he, Jack, and Grunt began fighting the oculus.  
"Be careful Joseph" Miranda said.  
"I will Miri" Joe replied firing at the oculus.  
After several devastating biotic attacks from Joe and Jack and a few concussive shots from Grunt they chased the oculus off the ship.  
"I've gotta try and lose em in the debris field" Joker said cutting through the debris field, luckily the Normandy recieved several upgrades and they passed through with minimal damage as the oculus returned.  
It was this time destroyed by Joe, Jack , and Grunt.  
"Ahhhh, fuuuccckkk" Joe screamed holding his head in excruciating pain.  
"Shepard what's wrong" Jack said genuinely concerned, falling into Joseph as the Normandy crash landed.  
"Nothing, I'm fine" he said untangling himself from Jack. "This stays between us got it" he said looking at Jack and Grunt.  
"I won't say anything, but you have to lay off your biotics until you get checked out, ok dickhead" Jack said walking away.  
"Got it" he replied as they left to the briefing room to regroup with the team.

"Alright people, this isn't what we wanted but this is where we are" John said.  
They then began devising a plan to get to the central chamber. They noticed a ventilation shaft and decided to send somebody through.  
"Sounds like a suicide mission, I volunteer" Jacob said.  
"We appreciate that Jacob, but you wouldn't be able to get the door open in time, what about you Joseph" Miranda said as the team looked at her crazily.  
"Joseph has a doctorate in electrical engineering and computer science" John said looking at his brother  
"Ahhh, didn't know, will now refer to you as Doctor Shepard, many questions to ask you about thoughts on technological advances" Mordin said genuinely shocked and intrigued at the revelation.  
"Joey" John said looking at his brother.  
"This may require more practiced hands I haven't hacked in a while, maybe Tali would be better for this one" Joe said.  
"Agreed, Tali your up" John said.  
"I won't let you down" she said holding her head high.  
"We need two team's to clear this area, Shepard I'll lead the second fire team" Miranda said.  
"Not so fast cheerleader, nobody wants to take orders from you" Jack chimed in.  
"Shepard you need someone who can command loyalty through experience" Miranda told John as he looked around the room.  
"Garrus or Joseph? He asked the rest of the squad.  
"Joseph" the entire squad said in unison.  
"Thanks a lot guys" Garrus said.  
"Alright you all know what we have to do, the collector's took our people It's time to get em back, they wanna know what we're made of I say we show em, move out" John said commanding his squad

John took a three man team of him, Garrus, and Samara as Joseph took the others, while Tali headed for the vents.  
"Be careful Joe" John said shaking his brothers hand looking in his eye's.  
"See you on the other side kiddo" Joe said turning back to his team moving out.  
"Remember what I said in the hold Shepard" Jack said to Joe discreetly as he nodded his understanding. Miranda caught the exchange as her mind began to wonder what Jack was talking about.

The two teams advanced mowing through the collector forces as John was opening the vents for Tali to pass through. When he got the last vent open for Tali she met up with Joe's team as John arrived to the second door. Joe ordered Tali to get the door open as the rest of the team provided cover fire for John and his team. As they made it though the door a bullet whizzed through hitting Joseph in the stomach as he looked down feeling for a hole as John and Miranda ran over. John checked him making sure he was ok before moving on.  
"Shepard you must see this" Thane said calling him over to the pods full of people.  
"It's one of the colonist" Miranda said as the woman began to stir.  
"Oh my God she's still alive" she said as a liquid began dripping down onto the colonist disintegrating her as she screamed in agony.  
"Get them out of there now" John yelled as the team began tearing the pods apart pulling the crew out of them.  
Joseph grabbed his daughter holding her tight as she locked herself onto him.  
"Daddy I'm scared" she said crying as Miranda came over to her smoothing her hair.  
"I know baby your safe now ok, daddy's here" Joe said carrying her to the rest of the team.  
"John I'll take the crew back to the ship"Joe said not wanting to let his daughter go.  
"No Joe, I need you, Mordin can you escort the crew back to the ship, keep them safe" John said  
"Joker, send coordinates" Mordin said.  
Joe gave Jessica to Doctor Chakwas reluctantly as he stepped back into the huddle the team was having.  
"Joseph, you think you can hold a biotic field up to get a three man team through here" John asked his brother.  
"I'll do it", Jack said before he could even think about it as she and Joe made eye contact.  
"Ok Jack your on" John said as Miranda began to glare at Joseph and Jack wondering what the hell was going on. "Joey your in charge again, get your ass to those doors" John said seriously.  
"Didn't know you cared so much" Joe said laughing.

The two teams advanced with John's team moving a little slower being that Jack had to control the field. As they got closer to the door Jack began to grow tired from the field. When the team finally made it in Jack turned the barrier into a powerful warp field clearing the area of all hostiles.  
The team's regrouped coming up on a lift to move them further into the base. They agreed that somebody had to hold the door, John took Joseph and Miranda up with him and left Garrus in charge to hold the door.

As the lift got closer they realized the collector's were building a human reaper. As EDI gave them instructions on how to destroy it collector forces showed up to defend the reaper. They finally got the reaper to fall in between taking down collector's, John began setting up the bomb as the Illusive Man called. Miranda connected "Shepard" TIM said.  
"Good job"  
"Thanks I had a good team" John said still working.  
"I was just going over the schematics EDI sent over, a timed radiation pulse will clear collector forces from the ship but leave the technology in tact" TIM said.  
"Let me guess you wanna keep the base" John said not surprised.  
"I don't know using anything from this base just seems wrong" Miranda said surprisingly.  
"I hate to say this John but he has a point, like you said about that genophage data, better to have it and not need it right" Joe said.  
John stood in deep thought for a second, "ok I won't destroy it, but any information you find is shared with the Alliance and the council understood" John said firmly.  
"And Miranda comes no where near this ship again, I heard what happened to that team on board the dead reaper, I will not see her indoctrinated got it" Joe said giving TIM the evil eye.  
"Agreed, god speed Shepard" TIM said as the call disconnected.  
The bomb was placed as the reaper returned for one last attack Miranda and John fought him off while Joe readied the Cain. Once it was up Miranda and John had weakened the reaper enough so that Joe could finish it off with the Cain. As the reaper fell he came down on the platform causing it to tilt sending Miranda sliding toward the abyss as Joe slid towards her. Just barely grabbing Miranda's hand before she fell, that was the first time Joe saw real fear in her eyes and she in his. Pulling her up as they slid the other way, the platform crashed down on the entrance. They passed out temporarily as John was up first checking Miranda helping her up. Then over to Joe lifting the piece of platform off of him getting him up as they sprinted for the exit firing at collector's along the way. Joe and Miranda jumped on board the ship as the walkway began to collapse, making John's jump farther. He took a leap of faith, realizing he wasn't going to make it, Joe flared his biotics reaching out grabbing John's hand catching him and pulling him into the ship. Screaming in pain from the use of his biotics when they were in the ship he rushed away from the others quickly finding a corner and holding his head discreetly hoping no one would see him.  
Joker flew them to safety back through the Omega 4. John called a meeting.  
"Any ideas for vacation after we get the ship fixed" John asked.  
"I would like to see your earth" Samara said.  
"I'm not allowed back on Earth, all police and military officials have a shoot to kill order on me" Joe said from the back of the room.  
"Ok, Earths out, what about Thessia" John asked.  
"Thessia seems nice, we could have fun there, hot asari"they all began agreeing.  
"Thessia it is, after we stop on Illium for our repairs, I don't know about you guys but after that I wanna get as far away from Omega as possible.  
The team agreed and went their separate ways, back to their quarter's.

* * *

"Doc, there's something wrong with my biotics" Joe said walking into the med lab.  
"Have a seat Dr. Shepard" she said sarcastically "Mordin informed me of his discovery, tell me what's wrong" Chakwas said pulling out her scanner.  
"Every time I flare up, I get excruciating pain in my head, it's really bad, I almost passed out after pulling Johnny on the ship" Joe said.  
"Well I don't see anything wrong with your amp, maybe you should ask Mira-" she was cut off.  
"No, I don't want her to worry not while she's pregnant at least, no doctor this stays between you and I...and Jen" he said.  
"Who?" Chakwas said staring at him strangely  
"Jack, sorry" he said looking down  
"Very well but I recommend not using your biotics until we can get you an appointment with an asari doctor on Thessia" she informed him.  
"Whatever you say doc" Joe said getting up.  
"Come see me everyday so I can keep running scans, if I find anything dangerous before Thessia, i'll have to tell the commander, you know that right" she said as he stopped at the door.  
"Yes" he said walking out into the crew deck being tackled by his daughter.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 22**

They landed on Illium three days later, the repairs were going to take a week so John let the crew have some free time. Miranda set up the shore leave to where there was always a skeleton crew on the ship. TIM set the entire ground team up in a nice hotel, as thanks for a job well done.

John had asked for his parents to join them on Illium so they could all spend some time together and to meet Jessica. They agreed already waiting for them in a restaurant near the police station. John and Joe entered the restaurant with Joseph holding Jessica. Finding Hannah and Joseph Shepard Sr. at the table holding hands and smiling at each other.  
"What do you two old people think your doing" John said walking over startling them as they broke apart.  
"Oh hi boys" Hannah said looking up at her very handsome sons. "And who is this gorgeous angel" she said looking at Jessica.  
"This is Jessica Flores my daughter, Jess this is my mom and dad and your grandparents Joseph and Hannah" Joe introduced.  
"Daddy I thought you were Joseph" she said looking at her father puzzled.  
"I am, I was named after him, so we're both Joseph" he explained.  
"That is so weird" she said as they all laughed sitting down catching up there was definitely tension between the two Joseph's but it was held in because of Jessica's presence.

* * *

Miranda made her way to the hospital on Illium. The Illusive Man had it all set up for a team of Cerberus doctors to remove the fetus and destroy the evidence of It's existence and Miranda's presence.  
"Operative Lawson, we're ready when you are" one of the doctors said as Miranda laid on the bed.  
"Just get it over with" she said closing her eyes.  
Miranda laid there in deep thought as she killed the child she thought she would never have. Joseph could never find out about this he would never forgive her for it.

* * *

Back at the restaurant Jessica got along with her grandparents as if they were always in her life. They asked Joe if they could keep her for a while to spend more time with her. Jessica agreed so it was allowed as he and John left to go visit Liara. As a thanks for giving him the collector base, TIM gave John new intel on the shadow broker. They entered Liara's office as she jumped up to greet them.  
"Shepard, it's good to see you" she said giving John a hug." And you are" she said extending a hand to Joe that he gently took and kissed making her blush.  
"Joseph Shepard, at your service" he said giving her a smile.  
"You two are brothers"she asked not sure.  
"Yeah I may have forgotten to mention on the first Normandy that I had an older brother, who should really stop flirting with strange women knowing his girlfriend is technically a spy" John said smiling at Liara.  
"Shit I forgot about that little skill asset she had" Joe said looking around for any signs of Miranda.  
John and Liara laughed at him for a moment, "Shepard what can I do for you" she asked John.  
"The question is, what I can do for you" John said handing over the data to Liara.  
"This is incredible, thank you Shepard I spent two years looking for a way to avenge Feron, now I have the chance to make it a rescue" she said tears welling.  
"You need any help" John offered.  
"Yes come by my apartment later, and bring him" Liara said pointing to Joseph.

"So Johnny, your friend kinda likes me huh" Joe said jokingly.  
"Nah, she probably just wants to dissect you and see what your made of" John said mock serious boarding the ship.  
"What?" Joe said dumbfounded before following John on board.  
"She's a doctor, specializes in Protheans, knows little about human's, she might think you have a Prothean cipher in your head as well" John said stepping onto the elevator.  
"Not funny John , but how are we gonna help her with the ship in this condition" Joe asked.  
"Liara is very thorough, she won't move on that data until she's ready, the ship should be good to go by then" John said stepping off into his cabin.  
"Alright I'm gonna go check on Miranda" Joe said taking the elevator back down.

* * *

Joe walked into the room but there was no sign of Miranda. "EDI, where's Miranda" he asked.  
"Operative Lawson disembarked exactly 15 minutes after you and the commander" she informed him.  
"Thanks EDI" Joe said taking his clothes off getting in the bed.  
"Very well Dr. Shepard logging you out" she said turning off.  
"Damnt now you too", Joe said annoyed at the new status of his title.  
Miranda stepped into the room ten minutes later finding Joseph in the bed sleeping. She smiled as she walked over to him sitting down rubbing his head.  
"Hey babe" he said looking up at her.  
"Hey, where's Jessica" she said looking around.  
"She's with her grandparents bonding" he said smiling up at her.  
"How are you" he said putting a hand on her stomach.  
"Yeah about that, I didn't trust Chakwas' examination so I went to the hospital to have a more thorough test done, I'm not pregnant Joseph" Miranda said moving his hand away from her stomach looking down.  
"Hey, it's fine ok, if you are or you aren't, I'm not going anywhere ok, I love you" he said sitting up looking in her eye's.  
"I love you too Joseph" she said straddling his waist placing kisses on his face, neck, and chest.  
"Mmmmm that's nice" he said as she went lower closing his eye's enjoying the attention his body was receiving. Miranda was extremely skilled in the bedroom most likely because she was designed to be perfect. She pulled back the blanket exposing his naked body as she gripped her favorite piece of him placing soft wet kisses on it making him moan out in satisfaction. She made love to him with a passion and vigor that she never showed before. Enjoying every second of it down to the last orgasm they shared.  
John got ready to go see Liara stepping down to the crew deck headed for Miranda's office finding her and Joseph sleep wrapped up in each other and a blanket. He decided to go without him not wanting to wake the sleeping couple.

* * *

Joseph woke up with Miranda in his arms kissing her as he got out of the bed to get dressed. He stepped into the kitchen to grab a bowl of cereal when doctor Chakwas beckoned him over to the med lab.  
"Joseph, how are you feeling" she asked.  
"I'm fine but I haven't really used my biotics so I couldn't really tell you too much" he answered.  
"Alright let's run some scans" she said getting her scanner as he climbed onto the bed.  
"How is Miranda feeling, have her come over when we're done so I can run some scans on her and the baby" she told him.  
"About that doc, she said she went to the hospital on Illium for a more thorough test and they didn't find anything" he told her as she stopped the scan.  
"That's impossible I checked three times, there was no way for her to not be pregnant, there was a heart beat" Chakwas said puzzled.  
"Well maybe the scanner was acting up giving you false readings or something" he said hoping this conversation wasn't going where he thought it was.  
"Joseph I swear to you Miranda is pregnant, I read it three times, I need to run scans on her" Chakwas said knowing exactly what Miranda did, but not wanting to tell Joe.  
"Alright I'll send her over when she wakes up, am I good to go" he asked picking up his shirt off the table.  
"Yes your fine Joseph, for now" Chakwas said sounding a little off in his opinion.  
"Ok I'll see you later beautiful" he said leaving as she laughed at him.

* * *

John got up after spending all night helping Liara sift through data. He made his way around the ship checking in on everyone making sure they didn't need anything. TIM paid for a hotel but none of them were fully comfortable taking anything from him. After he was done doing the rounds he went down to the cargo bay for his daily sparring session with his brother who was already waiting for him.  
"Hello Johnathan" he said sitting in the shadows.  
"Joseph, what the hell are you doing" John said.  
"This is the mental part of the fight, are you scared yet Johnny" Joe said still sitting in the shadows nothing but his piercing greys showing.  
"You wish" John said as Joe tossed him a metal pipe.  
"Prepare yourself John" Joe said standing up brandishing his pipe.  
"Bring it on pretty boy" John said going into stance as Joe charged him.

* * *

Miranda walked into the medbay after being informed by EDI that Chakwas wanted to see her.  
"You wanted to see me Doctor" she said folding her arms looking at Chakwas.  
"Yes Ms. Lawson, take a seat" Chakwas said readying her scanner.  
"I hardly think that's necessary Doctor, I'm not pregnant" she said coldly.  
"Maybe not anymore, but you were Miranda, I have no doubt about it, you heard that heart beating the same way I did" Chakwas said not backing down.  
"Maybe your not understanding me Karin, I am not now nor have I ever been pregnant do you understand me, you were mistaken" Miranda said calmly but threatening.  
"I know what you did Miranda, I don't understand why you would do it but I know what you did" Chakwas said standing strong in her spot disappointed that Miranda would do that knowing she spent most of her adult life believing she was infertile.  
"I haven't done anything Doctor, the sooner you get it through your head the better off you'll be" Miranda said walking out of the room.

* * *

Twenty minutes later the entire group of specialists were in the hold watching Joe and John battle it out again. Miranda even showed up this time and Kasumi was recording once again while everyone else was taking bets. The two were having a conversation as well that only they could here through the sound of the poles smacking together.

"WHAT?" Joe yelled out sending John to the ground with a two piece hit to his chest. Joe got on top of him lifting his head to his ear making him repeat himself. After releasing John, Joe got up grabbing Miranda by the wrist dragging her to the elevator.  
"Joseph what the hell are you doing" she said shocked in the way he was handling her.  
"Don't speak" he said pulling her out of the elevator dragging her to the med lab throwing her on the bed jamming the door with his omni tool."Scan her doc" he said to Chakwas.  
"Joseph calm down" Chakwas said in a motherly tone.  
"I SAID FUCKING SCAN HER" he screamed sending a chill up both their spines as John and the rest of the team tried to get into the room.  
"Joseph I already told you, I went to the doctor they didn't find anything" Miranda said trying to calm her lover until she felt pressure on her neck.  
"Bullshit don't fucking lie to me, stop lying or I'll crack your fucking skull right now," he said squeezing her by the neck "John told me Garrus smelled the other life inside of you, a Turian's sense of smell is only challenged by a Krogans. Don't fuck with me Miranda, Karin Chakwas you fucking scan this liar right now"  
Joe said throwing her back on the bed staring at her menacingly as the others began banging on the door.  
"Joseph I'm not going to scan her until you calm down" Chakwas said visibly scared for Miranda.  
"Fine then don't scan her, I know what I need to know" he said to the doctor "I'll be out of your room as soon as I get my things" he said looking at Miranda with such hurt and pain in his eye's releasing the jamming signal he had over the door walking past everyone.  
"Keelah, I've never seen anything like what he did to the door, I couldn't hack it" Tali said astonished at the skill as Miranda jumped up chasing Joseph into her room.  
"Joseph what are you doing" she said looking at him pull all of his things out of her dresser.  
"I gotta get away from you, I might kill you right now" he said not looking at her stammering the words out.  
"Joseph let me explain" she said grabbing his arm to stop him.  
"Don't touch me Miranda, how could you, and then you come in here look me in my eyes and tell me you love me, then you make love to me like I was the only man in the world, knowing you just killed my fucking baby, how could you do that to me" he said tears falling.  
"Joseph let me explain it" she said choking up.  
"So it's really true, oh god Miranda, why" he asked looking in her eye's as she grabbed onto his shirt not letting go getting real close to him.  
"Joseph baby, this is a bad time for a baby, Joey with everything going on we wouldn't be able to care for it, I'm always busy with something and your a convicted felon, how are we suppose to support a child if I'm not working" she pleaded with him calling him baby which she rarely ever did.  
"Ok so I'm good enough to fuck but I'm not good enough to have kids with, I'm not worth settling down with thanks for telling me the truth for once" he said pulling away from her.  
"Joseph that's not what I meant your putting words into my mouth" she said pulling him back again.  
"Miranda just stop ok, the games over I'm sure you and the boss got a good laugh out of this, and you did the one thing that you knew would break me, just let me go please I get it , you don't have to pretend any more" he said prying her hands off of him again.  
"Is that what you think, Joseph everything I ever said to you was real, I was never playing you this was never a joke to me, I love you" she said on the verge of tears grabbing his face kissing his cheeks and lips.  
"Yet you went out and killed the only thing that could make me love you more, I need to get out of here, we need some time apart. I'm gonna sleep in John's room until I can get my head together, because I really can't look at you right now, you fucking disgust me, I never thought I would ever feel that way about you" he said yanking her hands off of him grabbing his things looking at her one last time so she could see the pain she caused him before walking out of the door to the elevator.

* * *

"Ok, what the fuck just happened" Jack said as they watched Joseph storm out of Miranda's room.  
"We're Catholic and she had an abortion" John said looking down.  
"Wait, the cheerleader was pregnant, well shit" she said walking away as everybody went their separate way.  
John walked over to Miranda's office to find her sitting at her desk with her head in her hands crying. He wanted to go and give her a piece of his mind for breaking his brother's heart, but she was already broken.  
"Hey" he said walking in taking a seat across from her.  
"I've never encountered a problem I couldn't solve...I can't fix this" she said looking up at him.  
"Give him some time, that's all you can do, maybe he'll get over it maybe he won't, but you can't force it Miranda," John said trying to give her a small amount of comfort.  
"I never meant to hurt him Shepard, and I really do love him, this was never a joke" she said truthfully.  
"I know Miranda, we all make mistakes and we have to live with them, Joe loves you just give him a minute to clear his head" John said getting up to leave.  
"I'm so sorry" he heard her whisper as he left the room to head up to the cabin.

* * *

He walked in finding Joe sitting on his couch with a bottle of Jack Daniels.  
"Joey put the bottle down It's not gonna help " he said walking down sitting across from his brother.  
"Leave me alone Johnny, I'm not hurting anybody" Joe said taking long swallows from the bottle.  
"Joseph drinking isn't gonna make the pain go away it only suppresses it" he said looking his brother in the eye's.  
"Suppression is good, that way I can stop thinking about her" Joe said sitting back "she never loved me Johnny, it was all a game, she's a trained liar, very good too, made me believe" he said staring into nothingness.  
"I don't believe that, I think she really cares for you Joseph, you need to talk to her, and if you really don't wanna be with her don't part ways like this" John said.  
"Why would she do this to me John, I never did nothing wrong to her, why fuck with me like this" he asked his brother looking down in defeat.  
"I don't know Joe, you have to talk to her to figure out why" John answered putting a hand on his shoulder.  
"Sure John I'll talk to her, but not tonight" Joe said still drinking from his bottle.  
"Ok, Joey I gotta go see Liara, I'll be back later ok" John said getting up.  
"Bye bye Johnny" Joe said as he continued to drink his sorrows away.

* * *

John got back to the ship going up to his cabin finding his brother missing. He went down to the crew deck stepping into the lounge. "Kasumi, have you seen Joseph" he asked.  
"Nope Shep, why what's up" she asked.  
"Nothing just checking on him" he said as he left the room making his way over to Miranda's office hoping his brother made his way down to reconcile with her.  
"Miranda, have you seen Joseph" he asked.  
"No commander, why is something wrong" she asked worried.  
"No just looking for him" he told her. EDI, where's Joseph" he asked the AI.  
" disembarked an hour ago, my readings show he was extremely intoxicated when he left" she informed.  
"And you didn't think to notify someone of this EDI" Miranda spat at the AI, getting up grabbing the SMG out of her desk. "Let's go" she said to Shepard walking out of the office.

* * *

They walked all over Illium until they reached Eternity Bar, after hearing about the human getting into drink and head butt contests with krogan they knew it was him. They walked over to see him sitting at the bar, surrounded by krogan cheering him on as he took shot after shot of ryncol.  
"Hahaha, I love this human" a krogan said giving Joe a strong head butt that was quickly returned, as they all started laughing again.  
"Oh god, this reminds me of that time he broke up with Candice Miller, he went all crazy and started a bar fight with the damn reds" John said shaking his head.  
"The who?" Miranda asked staring at Joseph who tried to look like he was having a good time but she saw it in his eye's.  
"The reds, they were a gang back home" John said as he began telling her the story.

**Flashback**  
**2173**  
_Twenty two year old Joseph Shepard was sitting in a bar taking shots of the strongest liquor they had. He was approached by a pretty red haired girl who sat next to him._  
_"Hey handsome, haven't seen you in here before" she said to him._  
_"Yeah I don't usually hang in dives" he said not looking at her._  
_"It's not that bad, you just have to get use to the surroundings" she told him trying hard to make conversation._  
_"Hey listen I understand your trying to be nice and all, but I really don't want to be bothered right now. I just found out my girlfriend's been cheating on me so me and women aren't exactly mixing right now I hope you can respect that" he said turning back to his drink._  
_"Asshole" she said as she got up and walked out of the bar._

_She returned fifteen minutes later with ten guys dressed in red who began clearing the bar of patrons._  
_"Listen guys, I don't want any trouble, I'm just sitting here minding my business having a drink" Joe said not even turning to them._  
_"Well I hear you been disrespecting one of our girls, treating her like she ain't good enough for you" the leader said._  
_Joe stood up looking all of them over "who her, what you all share her or something because if that's the case then yeah she definitely isn't good enough for me" Joe said laughing at them lighting a cigarette._  
_"Real tough guy huh, see how tough you are when we bleed you dry for showing such disrespect for The Tenth Street Reds" the leader said._  
_"Less talk more action" Joe said removing his jacket. As they closed in on him his biotics began flaring._  
_"Holy shit Jake, this guys one of those blue glowing freaks" one of the younger members said eyeing Joe with fear._  
_"Yeah that's right, NOW WHO WANTS TO FUCKING EMBRACE ETERNITY" Joe yelled before attacking the gang members._

**Present Day**  
"By the time we got to the bar he was sitting at the counter again with another bottle of tequila, all the gang members were on the floor in terrible condition, never thought i'd feel bad for gang members" John told Miranda.  
"Ok we have to get him out of here" Miranda said walking over to the bar where Joseph was sitting.  
"Joseph come on It's time to go" Miranda said grabbing his arm as the rest of the patrons were clearly upset at him leaving.  
"Hey hey hey, take hands off me ok, I have a girlfriend" Joe said clearly inebriated.  
"John" Miranda called out as he walked over.  
"Joseph, hey it's Johnny" John said as his brother started to recognize him.  
"JOHNNY, you little bastard, hey tell this woman that Miranda's gonna kick her ass if she doesn't stop touching me" Joe said wrapping his arm around John. "My girlfriend's very possessive of the things she owns" he told Miranda matter of factly. "Come on John let's get a drink" he said pulling his brother back to the bar.  
"No Joey I think you had enough, come on let's get back to the ship" John said holding his brother up as they walked out of the bar.  
As they were walking back to the ship Joe noticed that the 'strange woman' was still following them.  
"Hey John, why's she following us" he said looking back at Miranda shifty eyed.  
"Jesus Joey you should never ever drink ryncol again, that's Miranda Joseph, your girlfriend.  
"Are you sure" Joe said eyeing his brother.  
"I'm positive Joseph" John said passing his brother to Miranda as he stared at her real good.  
"Hey baby, I missed you" Joe said kissing her head wrapping his arms around her waist to hold himself up.  
"I missed you too Joey" Miranda said holding him up as they started walking back to the ship again.  
"Marry me" he said into her ear.  
"What?" She stopped to look at him.  
"I said marry me" he said a little louder as John turned around shocked hearing his brother's words.  
"Joseph you're drunk, you need sleep come on" she said as they began walking again "does he always propose marriage when he's hammered" Miranda asked John.  
"Uhhhh, no you would be the first" John said laughing as Joe sat down on a nearby bench pulling Miranda on his lap in a straddling position.  
"You don't wanna marry me Miranda, I love you why you don't wanna marry me" he said looking up into her eyes holding her waist tight so she couldn't get up.  
"Joseph, baby, I love you too, but you're drunk right now I can't take this seriously, you don't mean it" she said stopping to look at him as he began digging around in his pockets.  
"Miranda Lawson will you marry me" he said loudly pulling a ring out of his pocket.  
"Oh dear god, Joseph come on you're embarrassing us get up now" John said walking over helping Miranda off Joe's lap and pulling his brother to his feet as Miranda was stuck in place. "Miranda" John said snapping her out of it " let's go".  
"Johnny she was gonna say yes, you interrupted her" Joe said as John drug him onto the ship.  
"Yeah I know buddy, you can try again tomorrow" John said as they entered the decontamination chamber. He stopped Miranda from accepting not sure if Joseph would remember any of this the next day to prevent further problems in that relationship.


End file.
